Corazón De Oscuridad
by Mistress Elektra
Summary: Es un Dark Harry Él se siente solo y encuentra consuelo en los libros de magia negra, Hermione tiene una relacion clandestina con cierto rubio y Ron tiene otro secreto que los termina por separar, pero aun siguen juntos aguantando las apariencias...
1. En el Expreso Hogwarts

**Summary: **En esencia será un dark Harry, Harry se siente abandonado, todos quieren controlar su vida, en especial ya que el es la única esperanza de poder ganar sobre Voldemort, vigilado día y noche, busca refugio en los libros, en especial los de magia negra, morirá una persona muy importante en su vida que lo llevara en la búsqueda de mas poder siento esta su perdición. En forma paralela Hermione tiene una relación secreta con Draco y Ron esconde otro secreto que romperá la confianza del llamado trío dorado.

Bueno esa es en si la propuesta, ahora lean y esto es solo la intro…

_Esta demás decir que lo que esta en cursiva o son los pensamientos o los hechizos. _

**En el expreso Hogwarts**

No había sido el peor verano de todos pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo paso con los Weasley ni con alguien de la orden, aunque estaba conciente de que no le quitaban la vista de encima. No se molesto en reclamar, estaba conciente de que Dumbledore les había prohibido a los Weasley invitarlo nuevamente, después del gravísimo accidente en el cual estuvo involucrado el sr. Weasley y estaban seguros de que fueron los mortífagos.

Al menos no estaba tan descomunicado como antes, aunque era verdad de que nadie le escribía, recibía todas las mañanas el profeta, y poseía una radio mágica por la cual escuchaba las copuchas de la farándula, de vez en cuando Lupin iba a visitarlo.

Toda esta situación lo estaba cansando, se dio cuenta durante el verano que los alrededores de la casa de Privet Drive, había mas gente de lo normal al poco tiempo Harry descubrió de que eran magos, específicamente auroes, se sentía cansado con todo eso, ya no era un niño acababa de cumplir los 16 años.

Al menos su tortura había terminado, se encontraba camino a la estación de King Cross, pronto vería a sus amigos, tan solo ese pensamiento lo tranquilizaba, se había imaginado el rostro de Ron cuando le contara de que él era el nuevo capitán de Quiddith.

Era temprano aun, por lo que busco un compartimiento se dispuso a conversar con Lupin quien se había ofrecido a acompañarlo.

Su espera no tardo mucho…

- Hola Harry – saludo una sonriente Hermione

- Hola- dijo mientras la abrazaba

- Buenos días Lupin-

- Buenos días Hermione- dijo cortésmente Lupin- ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?

- Muy bien, muy bien- dijo energéticamente

- ¿Y porque tan feliz?- pregunto Harry

- es que aun no lo creo- dijo en el mismo tono

- pero que cosa…

- soy premio anual- dijo mientras mostraba su placa

- felicitaciones¡¡¡

Al rato llego Ron y Lupin se fue cuando el expreso comenzó a moverse, conversaron de los pormenores del verano hasta que sus amigos se tuvieron que ir por lo que se fue al compartimiento en donde estaba Luna junto con Ginny.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso- dijo Dumbledore después de la cena- espero que sus vacaciones hayan sido agradables, tengo el agrado de presentarles al nuevo profesos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesos Vigo Romanov, proveniente de Austria, también debo recordarles que las medidas de seguridad han sido aumentadas, los alumnos no podrán deambular por los pasillos a deshoras, espero contar con la ayuda de los prefecto y de los dos nuevos premios anuales….Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy…sin nada mas que decir que tengan unas buenas noches.

Mientras caminaban…

- No puedo creer que ese hurón sea el otro premio anual- dijo Ron

- Es imposible imaginar lo que piensa Dumbledore- añadió Harry pensativo

- En la unidad de las casas- añadió Hermione- ya saben que con todo este ambiente cree que es mejor

- A el le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera sin importar la opinión de los demás- acoto Harry

- Se a lo que te refieres Harry- dijo Hermione- pero no lo puedes culpar por querer protegerte

- Prefiero no tocar el tema- dijo cortante

- Mientras menos te acuerdes de eso, mejor- dijo Ron mientras le pasaba su brazo por los hombros.

- Creo que será mejor ir a dormir- agrego Harry incomodo.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

A la mañana siguiente….

- buenos días mi nombre es Vigo Ronamov,- dijo mientras estudiaba la clase- y me especializo en las artes oscuras…he hecho algunas modificaciones a su programa y creo que será útil comenzar con un breve repaso para observar sus habilidades.

El nuevo profesor poseía un extraño acento, y según lo catalogaron las chicas era hermoso, no tenía más de 25 años, una cabellera oscura y ojos profundos, su tez morena y sus trajes negros llamaban la atención de todo el mundo, pero el poseía la misma capacidad de Snape para controlar una clase, según lo califico Harry. No tenía nada mejor que hacer ya que su primera clase le pareció una total perdida de tiempo, él desde hacia mucho que controlaba las maldiciones y los contramaleficios.

Harry después de la muerte de Sirius, se había encerrado en si mismo, harto de la extrema sobreprotección que le brindaban, le era imposible abandonar su destino, matar a Voldemort, últimamente aunque lo odiara había perdido el interés en preocuparse por él, sobre lo que tramaba, sabía que algún día tenían que enfrentarse y que uno de los dos moriría, así de simple. Por lo que había soportado que dirigieran su vida en el último año, incluso Ron y Hermione lo hacían, se les había hecho una rutina preocuparte por él. Harto de impedir que se le acercaran y le preguntaran si todo estaba bien, y que intentaran controlarlo, al no encontrar ese espacio, lo hallo en los libros, pasaba horas metido en ellos, con el tiempo mejoro notablemente su percepción y su capacidad de concentración y ahora era uno de los mejores del colegio.

En esos momento estaba en otra aburrida clase de Hagrid, sus clases siempre fueron poco productivas pero ahora Dumbledore le había insistido en una mayor cantidad de clases teóricas, por lo que ahora se encontraba frente el pizarrón diciendo de mil formas diferentes las características de las diferentes criaturas.

- Menos mal que ya termino- dijo Ron

- Si no repitiera lo mismo una y otra vez, esta clase sería más provechosa- añadió Hermione.

- Olvidémonos de esto y vamos a cenar- dijo Harry

- Yo no se si vaya- dijo Ron mientras se detenía- estoy gordo, mi madre me hizo comer demasiado.

- No digas tonterías- dijo Harry no creyendo lo que decía su amigo.

- ¿desde cuando eres tan vanidoso?- pregunto Hermione

- no es nada de eso- dijo incomodo- … ¿acaso es mucho pedir una vida saludable?

- Entonces apúrate si no quieres que todas las chicas te ganen la ensalada- dijo Hermione con una risita.

- Ja ja ja- rio sarcásticamente Ron- mira como me rio.

En la tarde en la sala común, Harry estaba distraído en sus estudios, en ves de copiar apuntes del libro que se suponía que estaba leyendo, dibujaba, pero una extraña sensación lo invadió, últimamente sentía que lo observaban y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Ron.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?- pregunto

- haa…no…nada - respondió incomodo poniéndose rojo

- porque me miras así

- yo no te estaba mirando- dijo incomodo.

- A no- dijo dudoso

- Solo pensaba- se justifico

- Hasta luego chicos- dijo Hermione que paso atravesando la sala común

- ¿y ella para dónde va?- pregunto Harry

- debe tener ronda- dijo Ron sin interés- me duele la cabeza, iré a descansar un poco.

Si a Harry le llamo la atención el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, no lo expreso, tan solo se quedo pensando en su sitio y se sintió nuevamente encerrado, por lo que tomo de su mochilla una cajetilla de cigarrillos y salió rumbo a la torre de astronomía.

Hermione iba caminando a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca, tenia una reunión con el otro premio anual, o sea con Draco Malfoy, se le había hecho tarde ya que se quedo escuchando las copuchas de sus amigas y como no quería iniciar una nueva pelea en vano, llego a la biblioteca justo después de que vio al rubio entrar en ella y lo siguió hasta la mesa mas alejada y se sentó.

- Granger- dijo a modo de saludo- _que linda esta hacia tiempo que no la veía _

- Malfoy- _por dios¿Qué hizo en el verano?, se ve exquisito _

- No me sorprende verte aquí- dijo con su habitual tono de arrastrar las palabras

- Pues a mi si- contestó secamente- _su voz puede llegar sonar muy sensual_

- No me interesa- escupió mientras desviaba la mirada- _es la sangre sucia, no puedes fijarte en ella_

- No podemos reñir por estupideces como esta, cada vez que nos veamos- _lindo pero tonto, este tipo de personas no cambia_

- Es algo inevitable- dijo con una sonrisa

- entonces has el intento, como premio anual debes dar el ejemplo- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada- _porque tiene que sonreír tan sexy_

- y lo hago…¿acaso alguien como tu merece mejor trato?- _definitivamente no puedes fijarte en ella_

- si eso fue un indulto…¡me resbala!- agrego firmemente- _es el hurón quítatelo de la cabeza…no me digan que ese aroma tan exquisito proviene de él _

- ¡que bien sangre sucia! Porque tenemos todo el año por delante- _dile sangre sucia mil veces para que te convenzas…es idea mía o enojada se ve mas sexy _

- realmente me sorprende que te hayan dado el puesto- _realmente proviene de el, deberían prohibir ese tipo de lociones aquí_

- ¿acaso crees que a tu amiguito Weasel le vendría mejor? O…como olvidar al cara-rajada – _ella es la amiga de tu peor enemigo…¡como se te ocurre pensar que es sexy! _

- al menos ellos son mejores personas…_necesito mantener a cabeza fría , _

- no sabes de lo que hablas sangre sucia…- dijo con superioridad- _te olvidas de que soy un Malfoy_

- ya te dije que no me afecta el como me llames y si tendremos que hacer esto durante todo el año, mejor empecemos ya…así nos veremos menos…_deja de mirarlo y ponte a trabajar_

- sabelotodo…por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- _ni creas que te librarás tan pronto de mi _

Después de una rápida reunión donde discutieron los asuntos involucrados, se fueron a descansar, se les había ocurrido hacer las parejas de las rondas por sorteo y para la mala suerte de ambos quedaron juntos, de manera que se verían las caras el viernes en la noche o eso creían…

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Clase doble de pociones

- este año comenzaremos con una prueba de habilidades y conocimiento – con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un pergamino en cada pupitre- tienen media hora

Snape se decido a pasearse por la clase sin mirar a nadie en especial, contó con placer hasta los últimos segundos de tiempo reglamentario y con un movimiento de su varitas les retiró los pergaminos.

- por lo visto la mayoría de ustedes en el verano se dedica a vaciar conocimientos – comento mientras hojeaba los pergaminos- ahora realizarán la poción que se encuentra escrita en el pizarrón, la realizarán el parejas… ¡Wealey¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo?- pregunto al ver como Ron se levantaba y se acercaba a Harry – no crea que realizará la poción con Potter…las parejas las haré yo- sentenció- ya que se encuentra de pie, camine donde Nott, Potter acompañe a la señorita Parkinson y Granger con el señor Malfoy…

Hermione tomó con decisión sus cosas y las llevo junto al asiento de Malfoy, se dijo a si misma que debía mantener el control.

"_Porque se tiene que colocar esa colonia…¡mejor imagina que estas oliendo mierda!" _

Se cruzaron solo un par de palabras, las estrictamente necesarias, varias miradas e inocentes roces cuando mezclaban los ingredientes.

Una vez que sonó el timbre, salió rápidamente del salón, ella tenía clases de runas antiguas, en la cual tuvo que hacer una traducción junto con Malfoy, después en aritmacia tuvo que hacer un informe con el, lo que significó que tuvo que verlo durante toda la semana. Lo único que quería era evitarlo pero se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa.

¡Merlín porque no te apiadas de mi! – Suspiró Hermione el viernes en la tarde echada en su cama- ¿acaso no entiendes que no me puedo fijar en él?... ¡es Malfoy maldita sea!; no es que me queje pero su aroma me enloquece, y aun no se que fue lo que hizo en el verano para verse tan bien,… acaso es mi imaginación o ahora su despectiva sonrisa me parece sexy…¿Por qué tiene que tener el cabello de ese color? Resalta en todos los lugares, a veces no me doy cuenta y ya estoy buscando una cabeza rubia…solo espero que no se me note nada, porque si se entera de seguro que le da un paro cardiaco.- pensó

- y lo peor es que tengo que verlo ahora- se dijo en voz alta - ¿no es pecado arreglarse un poco?- dijo mientras se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Granger, Granger, Granger… ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? – Pensaba Draco mientras se daba una ducha- esto debe ser una simple atracción y no debes caer en ella, no puedes caer tan bajo, debes respetar el honor de tu familia,… ¿a quien intentas engañar?, esa castaña te tiene pensando en ella todo el día, podría controlarlo si ella se mantuviera a distancia, como antes¡por primera vez me quejo de ser premio anual!...¿por que ella?, ahora incluso hubiera preferido a Potter,…. A quien estoy engañando, Potter cuando se enfada no tiene ese exquisito gesto en el rostro, ni esa dulce voz, ni el olor a rosas, ni… ¡deja de pensar en ella! - se reprendió mentalmente mientras salía y se secaba

Bien prepárate Draco, ahora te tienes que juntar con ella – se autoconvencía a si mismo- lo que sientes por ella es tan solo una simple atracción física…recuerda es una sangre sucia…ahora sal y demuestra el autocontrol de un Malfoy.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Harry estaba arriba de su cama cómodamente sentado leyendo un libro, estaba en el capitulo que se titulaba "detección de hechizo ocultos" donde encontró un interesante párrafo.

…"la mayoría de las casa antiguas posee pasillos secretos generalmente sellados con una simple contraseña pero si lo que se quería guardar era un artefacto valioso o simplemente se quería un escondite secreto, se realizaba un conjuro para sellar la entrada de manera que nadie la encuentre y que no sea visible ante la simple vista o descubierto por simples hechizos de búsqueda…"

…"con el pasar de los años se han encontrado una serie de hechizos para encontrar estos lugares secretos, algunos los califican como magia negra, ya que generalmente son objetos de ese tipo los que se ocultan"...

- magia negra – dijo extrañado- ¿a quien se le ocurre eso?- añadió con sorna.- sería interesante hacerlo…¿pero donde?...- luego de meditar un poco- la primera semana de clases ha sido un fracaso, aunque de cierto modo me siento mas liberado, Hermione ha estado un poco ausente y Ron…¿no se porque…pero me mira tan raro?...supongo que le gusta alguna chica…no se porque- agrego en un suspiro- pero esa palabra me recuerda indirectamente a él,…según Lupin él era todo un casanova…Sirius…ahora ya no me siento solo sino vacío…todo se torna aburrido…si…si tan solo tuviera tu espíritu aventurero, tu forma de ver las cosas, las hacías tan simple…¡un momento!...se me ocurrió una idea- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- bueno… esta va por ti Sirius- añadió mientras se colocaba la capa de invisibilidad y sacaba el mapa del merodeador.

Caminaba sin precipitación por los pasillos, estaba acostumbrado a caminar por la oscuridad, luego de darle un vistazo al mapa se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Malfoy patrullaban por el mismo pasillo, se dispuso a esperarlos escondido tras una armadura para no chocar con ellos. Se encendió la luz del pasillo y ellos pasaron lentamente en silencio, cada uno tenía en su rostro una expresión que Harry no supo como calificar…¿incomodidad?...no lo tomo importancia y salió del castillo se dirigió directamente al bosque internándose en él.

- Mmm…¿vamos…como se supone que uno los debe llamar?...heee ven thestral- decía Harry hacia la oscuridad-¿estoy haciendo el ridículo?...solo debo aparecer carne cruda- dijo sacando su varita e hizo un complicado movimiento haciendo parecer un trozo de carne- esto si debe funcionar

no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, al cabo de unos minutos uno de ellos se le acercó.

- venga bonito- le hablo Harry con voz cariñosa- ven no tengas miedo…mira te traje carne- añadió mientras le hacia cariño- me podrías llevar a Grimmauld Place 12 – agregó con un tono angelical- allí te puedo dar mas comida- persuadió mientras el thestral se dejaba montar e iniciaba su marcha.

Disfruto sentir el vértigo mientras viajaba a toda velocidad, cuando llego hizo entrar al thestral con él y lo guió a la cocina donde le hizo aparecer mas carne cruda y se se iba a dar la vuelta cuando escucho una voz.

- el nuevo amo de Kreacher – dijo con su voz ácida

- Kreacher- dijo Harry con tono despectivo mientras el elfo hacia una exagerada reverencia

- acaso el nuevo amo, _hijo de una sangre sucia_, ha venido a buscar mas libros antiguos del amo

- ahórrate tus comentarios- dijo fríamente – te prohíbo que le digas a alguien que yo he estado aquí, cuida a este thestral, dale mas carne cruda y si puedes algo de sangre, pero no dejes que se valla y otra cosa si me llego a quedar dormido te ordeno que me despiertes a las 7 en punto- entendido

- Kreacher no es sordo, le ha entendido todo a su nuevo amo, _en especial la parte en que tiene que cuidar esa cosa rara_, y…

- has lo que te dije- ordeno mientras se iba al salón

Leyó las instrucciones un par de veces, memorizo los pasos en especial el muñequeo, esa era la clave para cualquiera de los hechizos, luego de un minuto de meditación murmuro _requisitum dedisco abscondo _y una nube de humo color lila salio de la varita e inundo la pieza, fue caminado por la casa y de vez en cuando repetía el conjuro. Cuando estaba en lo que se suponía que era un despacho con una gran biblioteca, en la pared brillo una especie de figura formando una puerta, Harry sonrió para sus adentros y saco nuevamente el papel.

- dice que cuando algo brille significa que ahí hay algo – se dijo – ahora _patefacio_ – dijo y en la pared se abrió una puerta, tras de ella encontró una gran cantidad de libros, por la forma sabía que trataban de magia oscura, y se sintió emocionado al averiguar eso. – excelente…cuando se me acabe la lectura en el colegio ya se de donde sacar mas.

Camino por toda la casa y encontró varias cosas mas, entre ella un joyero lleno de amuletos extraños, fotos, mas joyas, libros, escrituras y otros objetos raros, los tomo y los dejaba juntos en un lugar, luego los inspeccionaría. Ahora se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de arriba, lanzo el hechizo y algo brillo en el suelo bajo una cama, luego de murmurar un _patefacio_ se abrió un pequeño compartimento allí había un libro.

- memorias de los merodeadores- leyó en voz alta aquel libro forrado en rojo y dorado- ¡no puedo creerlo¡- se dijo a si mismo – esto lo escribieron ellos. Dio unas cuantas hojeadas, allí estaba todo lo que hicieron, en sus primeros años, sus fechorías, en especial en la forma en como se convirtieron en animagos. Harry tomo asiento y se dispuso a leer.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Casi habían terminado, después de caminar de forma mecánica, intentando disuadir la presencia del otro, se encontraban a solas en uno de los pasillos tenuemente alumbrados por las velas.

Toda la noche aguantando las emociones que a ratos florecía y se obligaban a ocultar. No se habían mirado durante toda la noche y ahora que lo hacia la mascara se les cayo a ambos, se quedaron mirándose por varios minutos, temiendo que si alguien hablara se rompería el mágico momento.

Que estoy haciendo aquí plantada frente a él, siento las mejillas rojas y un vacío en el estomago,…¿Por qué él tiene ese efecto en mi?- se pregunto Hermione- se ve tan lindo, tierno, bello simplemente bello, no pude dejar de pensar en él toda la noche, ni siquiera se si alguien estuvo fuera todo este tiempo, estaba tan concentrada en caminar que no me di cuenta en nadie mas…que sentir su presencia junto a la mía, esa idea mía o el esta mas cerca, puedo ver como su dócil cabello le cae en sus mejillas, sus ojos grises ¡como brillan!...esos labios…

Se supone que te tienes que ir, no estar quedándote y mirarla, se que se ve hermosa, lo es, esa graciosa nariz, esos carnosos labios, tan exquisitos que provocan besarlos – pensó Draco mientras se acercaba inconscientemente a ella.

Se acercaron mutuamente lentamente nadie los detenía y se decían miles de cosas con solo la mirada. Sabían que si hablaban arruinarían el momento, estaban tan cerca que respiraban su propio aliento y sin poder aguantarse más se acercaron y se dieron un beso.

Draco junto sus labios con los de ella, eran tan suaves y dulce que lo único que quería era seguir probándolos, sin pensarlo dos veces paso sus manos a su cintura atrayéndola mas, mientras que ella le pasaba las manos a su cuello, quiso que la deseaba mas, quiso probar mas, entonces acaricio sus labios con su lengua, ella abrió la boca gustosa de profundizar el beso comenzando un baile de lenguas. Lo que comenzó como un tímido beso se transformo en uno más pasional. ¿Cuánto llevaban así? No lo supo, solo supo que necesitaba respirar y con el dolor en el alma separo sus labios lentamente de los de ella, estaba pensando en volver a probarlos cuando su voz lo trajo a la realidad.

- ehh ¿no se como ha ocurrido esto?- dijo titubeantemente

- fue un simple impulso- dijo Draco con la voz ronca. _La besaste…_

- eee claro – buenas noches dijo antes de salio corriendo

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, se que fue un poco fome, y que hay pocos diálogos, pero los que siguen serán mejores lo prometo. Solo espero que les guste esta propuesta necesito que me digan si les gusta.**

**Lilith Van Garreth**


	2. Cosas Difíciles de Aceptar

**Cosas Difíciles de Aceptar**

Hermione llego a su habitación y se enterró su rostro en la almohada.

"¿no se que fue lo que paso? Pero ese beso estuvo increíble, creí que me iba a derretir en sus brazos… ¿acaso me habré tirado sobre el sin darme cuenta? Hay no se…¡que vergüenza! Pero el no tiene de que quejarse, si no hizo nada…¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto justo con él?...espera, espera- se dijo a si misma mientras se daba vuelta – tan solo fue un beso y tal como el lo dijo fue un impulso…¿eso quiere decir que quiso jugar con migo?- agrego con cierta pena – duele aceptar la verdad…¿Por qué alguien como él se va a fijar en alguien como yo? O sea no solo esta el caso de que él sea "_Draco Malfoy yo soy un sangre pura"_, sino que él es hijo de un Mortífago, ellos no tienen sentimientos…pero entonces ¿Por qué me beso?...fue un beso dulce, suave, exquisito pero no puede ser, no esta dentro de la lógica…¡no es lógico! Todavía tengo la sensación de tener sus manos en mi cintura, masajeando suavemente mi espalda y su cabello tan suave y sedoso…"

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Draco llego con mal humor a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

¡DEMONIOS¡…¡te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos!...¡que sentimientos! Tu no los tienes… ¿entonces que fue todo eso?, un simple impulso- dijo Draco convenciéndose a si mismo – entonces…¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? No puedo dejar de ver su rostro, esos bellos rizos que le caen en la cara, aquel cabello castaño envuelto en un aroma a rosas, la estrecha cintura que puedo rodear con mis brazos, esa boquita rosa y carnosa que dan ganas de probar a cada instante – tenía los ojos cerrados recordando el momento, pero los abrió con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que hacía – Esto tienes que superarlo, no puedes sentir nada por ella, _"no puedes caer tan bajo_" – imagino las palabras que le diría su padre- atracción…esto no es una simple atracción, creí que se trataba de eso…¿Por qué la bese?...porque fui yo, se que fui yo el que se acerco, pero lo raro es que ella no me alejo…¿quizás la tomo por sorpresa? …¡pero no puedo tener nada con ella! O se ¡que dirán! Será un caos si alguien se llega a enterar de esto, mi padre de seguro que la mataría o peor, yo estoy destinado a ser un mortífago, quiera o no¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?, me están obligando y no tengo otra, la vida y la muerte esas son las opciones… ¡que dilema!...un momento ¡no tengo nada que decidir!...esto se acabo, lo mejor es olvidar que esto paso.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Harry fue despertado bruscamente por Kreacher, se había quedado dormido leyendo el libro de los merodeadores, se río de sus locuras, habían escrito las bromas que les jugaban a los Slytherin, pero lo mas importante habían dejado plasmado algo de sumo interés, el como convertirse en animago, no era para nada fácil, le iba a requerir tiempo, pero que mas tiempo tenía que ingeniárselas para pasar solo. Guardo con sumo cariño el libro y guardo el resto de los objetos que encontró, vio un vistazo a su reloj, eran las 7 y 5 minutos, fue directamente a la cocina donde el thestral y se fue a Hogwarts sin despedirse de Kreacher.

Llego a las 7 y media se escabullo y decidió tomar un buen desayuno, estaba absolutamente solo, nadie se iba a despertar un día sábado a esa hora, cuando termino, tomo una gran cantidad de dulces y un poco de jugo, y fue a la torre de Gryffindor. Tenía planeado dormir toda la tarde hasta las 3, ya que como él era el capitán había reservado el campo para realizar las pruebas.

- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?- dijo Ron al verlo entrar con cara de sueño

- tenía hambre- mintió- ayer no tenía ganas de cenar…no me despiertes, ya puse el despertador

- esta bien- dijo Ron volviéndose a dormir

La alarma lo despertó bruscamente, sentía calor y el cuerpo adormecido, se levanto dispuesto a darse una ducha, nadie estaba en la habitación y lo agradeció mentalmente así pudo esconder lo que trajo de la mansión Black sin problemas. Cuando salio del baño de vistió con calma y se puso a comer los dulces que había traído, sabía que se había perdido el almuerzo.

Tomo su saeta de fuego y fue con paso decidido hacía el campo de Quiddith, iba con su tenida deportiva, en el camino se encontró con Hermione.

- hola dormilón – saludo

- hola Mione- respondió

- Ron me contó que te despertaste temprano- interrogo

- haa…si, es que no pude dormir bien – mintió otra vez – y como ayer no me dieron ganas de cenar y tenía hambre decidí bajar a desayunar

- entiendo- dijo mientras pensaba sus palabras- ¿acaso tuviste alguna pesadilla?

- no- dijo rápidamente- solo no pude dormir, no te preocupes no es nada del otro mundo- le aseguro

- esta bien –le dijo- solo me preocupaba eso

- al parecer yo no fui el único que no durmió bien- agrego Harry

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto sintiéndose amenazada

- tienes ojeras – le dijo sintiendo su incomodidad- ¿te paso algo?

- no nada – dijo insegura- solo que me quede leyendo un libro para Aritmacia- mintió

- bien…¿entonces vienes a ver las pruebas?

- claro…Ron ha estado entrenado toda la mañana – le informo - teme que lo saques del equipo

- Ron es inseguro pero es bueno…pero como capitán tengo hacer lo mejor para el equipo- dijo serio

- lo se – dijo viendo con tristeza el semblante de Harry, estaba serio, últimamente rara vez sonreíacomo solía hacerlo, sino que tenía esa risa explosiva que estallaba en momentos inoportunos, tenía un carácter cortante y se aislaba en su nuevo mundo, ya no era el chico alegre que ella conoció.

Llegaron al campo de Quiddich, muchos al verlo se le acercaron y saludaron, el solo hacía unos pequeños gestos a modo de saludo. Un grupo de 20 personas estaba ahí reunido.

- bien – dijo aclarándose la voz – este año yo soy el capitán y tengo previsto hacer varios cambios en el modo de entrenamiento, va a ser duro, y si no lo van a preferir ante otro tipo de actividades les pido que no den la prueba- agrego con tono autoritario- tal como lo puse en el cartel, se tomaran todas las pociones incluyendo la de buscador y si alguien vino hacerme perder el tiempo, esta muy equivocado y si no quiere recibir una maldición le sugiero que se retire de mi vista- agrego esto ultimo con un tono amenazante-…bien todos lo que postularan para cazadores que se pongan a volar, les daré la Quaffle.

Harry dio instrucciones a cada jugador y con paciencia fueron pasando todos candidatos. Fue bastante difícil porque Harry les pedía hacer unas piruetas bastante complicadas, Ron a pesar de que estaba claramente nervioso atajo todos los intentos de gol, pero sus manos aun eran inseguras para el gusto de Harry. Estaban reunidos en el centro del campo.

- ya he tomado una decisión – anunció Harry al grupo – ya les dije que iba a ser difícil el entrenamiento, espero que entiendan que quiero lo mejor para Gryffindor…a parte del equipo oficial tengo pensado entrenar también a un grupo de reservas, entrenaran lo mismo que los titulares, lo hago porque siempre hay imprevistos de que alguien se lesiona y perdemos porque no hay coordinación en el equipo, como sucedió el año pasado- todos hicieron signos de asentimiento y algunos de molestia al recordar la desastrosa perdida el año anterior- lo del equipo de reserva lo hago mas porque este es mi ultimo año y varios dejaremos el equipo así el año que viene habrá gente mas experimentada - los titulares son:

- Ron Weasley como guardián, Ginny Weasly, Desmelza Robins, Dean Thomas como los cazadores; Jimmy pearkes y Ritchie Coote como los bateadores y yo seré el buscador…- como suplente tengo a Philippe Brenot como guardián, Armand Blimey, Sybelle Roserbers como cazadores, Henry Bloom, albert Harman como bateadores y Evanna Wood como buscadora…. A los que nombre se quedan y el resto se puede retirar- dijo.

- Gracias – dijo Ron- sabías que me dejarías

- lo hiciste bien Ron, es justo- le dijo Harry

- es una buena idea entrenar a gente adicional- dijo Ginny- así el próximo año no estamos tan indefensos

- gracias- dijo Harry- ahora espero que no les digan a nadie el tipo de entrenamiento, empezaremos hoy, con trabajo físico, será durante dos semanas…lo digo para que los que no tienen una buena escoba piense en conseguir una nueva.

Se pusieron a trotar por el estadio hasta tarde, llegaron cansado y sudorosos al castillo, algunos comenzaron arrepentirse de haberse quedado.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

A la mañana siguiente Harry cito temprano a su equipo, después de un ligero desayuno, realizaron un serie de ejercicios, según Harry necesitaban adquirir condición física. Terminaron cerca de la hora de almuerzo.

- hola Ron…¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?- pregunto Hermione al ver como su amigo caminaba con dificultad

- agitador- respondió con cansancio- no se que le pasa a Harry, pero nos hizo correr y ejercitar mucho y para colmo nos levanto temprano

- ¿Cómo si eso fuera un crimen?- dijo con ironía

- esta obsesionado con su nuevo tipo de entrenamiento- alego

- tan solo se tomo el papel del capitán enserio – agrego con tono despreocupado

- si sigue por el mismo camino se convertirá en un maniático como Wood – agregó Ron son un tono de locura

- tu nunca entrenaste con él- le reprocho

- pero vi como Harry y los gemelos sufrían – argumento

- acaso no te das cuentas- dijo Hermione bajando la voz – Harry quiere demostrar que puede hacer las cosas bien solo

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Ron confuso

- la orden lo estuvo asfixiando durante todo el verano – explico con paciencia- Dumbledore cada vez le limita mas el espacio y ya sabes cuanto Harry odia eso

- eso lo se – dijo confidente Ron – lo único que ha conseguido es que Harry cambien de humor

- no solo le cambio el humor- puntualizo Hermione- lo cambio casi totalmente…a Harry siempre le ha gustado estar libre, solo ha conseguido que se encierre dentro de si.

- sabes Mione- agregó Ron con tristeza- yo extraño su sonrisa…era tan calida.

- yo también lo extraño- le dijo con cariño- pero también hay que aceptar que ha madurado…

- mira ahí viene- señalo Ron

- hola Mione- saludo Harry

- ¿cansado?- pregunto Hermione

- para nada- contesto con vigorosidad – fue un ligero calentamiento

- ¡¡que!!- exclamo Ron- si eso fue un calentamiento…no quiero saber como será el trabajo duro

- no seas cuatico- le dijo Harry – después ni te darás cuenta

- ¡estoy molido!- se quejo Ron

- es porque no tienes un buen estado físico – le contesto Harry como si fuera obvio.

- a todo esto…¿Por qué tanto ejercicio?- pregunto curiosa Hermione

- he estado leyendo e las revistas de Quiddith que la mayoría de los jugadores tienen una gran agilidad en la escoba pero no sin ella, ya que no se ejercitan todos los músculos, entonces cuando las Bludger te golpean en lugares inadecuados se puede producir desde un simple desequilibrio a una lesión. Por eso en las ligas profesionales de Quiddith se potencia a lo máximo al jugador. – explico Harry mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor

- no sabia que leías ese revistas- dijo Hermione

- tuve bastante tiempo en el verano- agrego Harry con algo de amargura

- ¡eso quiere decir que entrenaremos como las ligas profesionales!- dijo Ron

- algo parecido- dijo Harry

- pero los otros equipos podrían hacer lo mismo – añadió Ron

- por eso el resto de los entrenamientos serán secretos - le informo a Ron

En ese momento Draco pasaba por los jardines dirigiéndose hacia el mismo lugar que los Gryffindor, Hermione quien no se quería cruzar con el dijo.

- vamos chicos- dijo tomándoles las manos y comenzándolos arrastrar - ¡que tengo un hambre feroz!

- espera me duelen las piernas – se quejo Ron

- entonces debes moverte mas rápido- dijo Hermione entrando y se sentó dando la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin

- ¿no tenias hambre? – pregunto Harry al ver como su amiga se sentaba con un leve rubor en las mejillas

- si…solo esperaba a que se sentaran- se apuro a decir

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Ese día en la tarde Harry paso por la biblioteca y saco un libro llamado "técnicas de meditación", ese era el primer paso para poder convertirse en animago.

Después de terminar con sus deberes, dejo toda su lectura adicional para después y se puso a tomar posición para meditar, no duro mucho tiempo, primero le molestó la polera, se la quito, los zapatos, también, los pantalones y finalmente los calcetines, solo quedo sentado en medio de su cama con los boxer puestos.

Ron entro en la habitación, esta preocupado por Harry, los había abandonado después de terminar con sus deberes y luego se había encerrado en su cuarto, se sorprendió al verlo en aquella posición.

Tenía los pectorales y abdomen perfectamente marcado al igual que unos esculturales brazos que descansaban en sus rodillas, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado, no tenía puesto los anteojos, se dedicó a observarlo con cuidado y memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo, su tranquila respiración lo atrajo inconscientemente, sabía que no podía tocarlo, el no debería tocarlo, él no debía darse cuenta, se había imaginado su reacción mil veces, él dejaría de ser su amigo, con cuidado se sentó en la cama provocando que el otro abriera los ojos.

- que pasa – dijo con voz serena

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Ron

- medito – respondió con la misma voz

- ¿para que?- pregunto con curiosidad

- acaso no puedo hacerlo- respondió con algo de irritación

- si – se apuro a decir- digo… solo me pareció extraño- añadió entendiendo que no iba obtener mayor información que esa – silencio - ¿te molesta mi presencia- añadió al ver que se levantaba

- no – dijo mientras estiraba los músculos – solo es que los demás están por entrar y…

- y…- insistió

- y desde que me entere que Seamus es gay no me agrada tenerlo cerca, en especial si yo estoy casi sin ropa

- tienes razón – dijo lentamente observado a Harry que iba hacia el baño.

Harry no supo como afectaron sus palabras a Ron.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Día Lunes a primera hora…

- si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde- dijo Hermione mientras corría tras sus amigos

- ya casi llegamos – jadeo Ron

- los leoncitos casi llegan tarde- dijo una voz burlona

- estaban en las mismas Zabini - dijo Ron en el mismo tono

- nadie te pregunto Weasel – dijo Draco despectivamente evitando mirar a Hermione

- al hurón se le han pegado las sabanas- dijo Harry mirando con odio a los Slytherin, Pansy quien estaba con ellos le dedico una mirada despectiva y entro en el salón

- sabanas de seda, que a diferencia del pobretón solo le alcanzan para trapos viejos- agrego Draco sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente sin saber porque

- ¡no te atrevas a insultarme¡- agrego Ron sacando su varita

- jajaja- rió despectivamente Draco

- a eso le llamas amenazar Weasley – dijo Zabini con tono burlesco

- jajaja – rió Harry – tómalo como quieras

- acaso iras a esconderte tras tu papito- añadió Ron con sorna

- se defenderme por mi mismo Weasel – contesto Draco con peligrosidad

- se me olvidaba…tu papi esta en la cárcel…sucio Mortífago- escupió Ron

- estas atrasado Weasel – agregó Zabini – le liberaron de todos los cargos

- lo se- dijo Harry con sabiduría – pero eso no significa que haya dejado de ser el lame botas de Voldemort

- ohhh- exclamo en forma exagerada Ron- ¿pero ahora no te toca hacer eso a ti?...dime…tu papa ya te enseñó a mover la lengüita

- jajajaja- rió Harry de una manera casi maniática.

- de que te ríes cara rajada – gruño Draco claramente molesto

- ¡¡¡ya fue suficiente!!!- Grito Hermione que se encontraba al lado de Harry quien había buscado la mirada del rubio pero en ningún momento la hallo aumentando mas su furia - ¡¡¡acaso no son capaces de madurara y comportarse como gente de su edad¡¡¡ - Harry en ese momento abrió la boca para decir algo pero un nuevo grito de su amiga no lo dejo - ¡¡¡ustedes dos deberías dejar de iniciar un pleito con cada Gryffindor que se le cruza!!!- les dijo a Draco y Blaise, enfocando la mirada en este último - ¡¡¡y ustedes dos ya deberías haber aprendido que ellos solo quieren involucrarlos en problemas!!! – Dijo Hermione a sus amigos - ¡¡¡ya es hora de que maduren todos ustedes!!!...¡¡¡si fuera por mi les bajaría puntos a todos ustedes por idiotas!!!

Hermione estaba acalorada, sus rizos le caían sobre su rostro sonrojado por tanto gritar, respiró con más tranquilidad, se dio la vuelta para arreglarse el cabello antes de entrar al aula, era una suerte que Snape aun no llegara. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron como piedra mientras ella gritaba, impresionados porque la señorita perfecta perdiera el control.

- que fue eso – logro articular Blaise en un suspiro

- creo que fueron las hormonas – dijo Ron aun impresionado

Hermione molesta se dio la vuelta con la varita en mano – una palabra más sobre mis hormonas Ronald Weasley y no vivirás para contarlo

Nuevamente se quedaron mirándola con asombro, hasta que una voz los regreso a la realidad.

- que se supone que están haciendo - dijo fríamente Snape- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estorbar en el pasillo.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

**- **bla bla bla y mas bla – murmuraba Harry en clase de DCAO – Bla bla bla y mas bla- algo que no sepa…no

- Harry – susurro Hermione con molestia – deja de susurrar, me desconcentras

- bien – contesto decidiendo poner atención a una historia que contaba el profesor Rumanov, en donde contaba como un mago se enfrentaba a un Quintaped, _peligrosa bestia carnívora que tiene predilección por la carne humana_, decía todos los hechizos que le había enviado, en ese momento Harry se puso a reír, últimamente tenía una risa explosiva, no supo porque pero le dio risa el inútil mago…

- sr. Potter – dijo con paciencia el profesor- por lo visto le causa risa saber como el mago perdió su pierna…salga del aula – ordeno y Harry tranquilamente se retiró.

Hermione salió preocupada por el comportamiento de Harry, tenía un comportamiento extraño, al menos el profesor no lo había amonestado ni bajado puntos, después de casi enloquecer buscándolo porque el mismo profesor Dumbledore se lo pidió al no verlo en la cena, lo encontró tranquilamente sentado en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, en ese momento fue cuando su ira comenzó a acumularse. Pero eso no fue lo único que la molestaba, la actitud de Malfoy le exasperaba, si antes la había estado evitando, ahora lo hacía olímpicamente, ni siquiera se esforzaba en disimularlo, pero ella tenía que ser fuerte, si para él no había significado nada, pues para ella tampoco, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera rabia, era viernes por la mañana y por la noche tenían ronda, eso significaba que tenía que calmarse, estaba pronto a empezar transformaciones gran parte del curso ya estaba adentro ella quería hablar con la profesora McGonagall pero al ver que se acercaba Malfoy abrió su libro y se puso a leerlo. No esperaba que le hablara.

- estudiando para los EXASIS…acaso no tienes vida Granger – dijo Draco – _no se porque le hable_

- metete en tus propios asuntos…al menos yo si quiero ser alguien en la vida – dijo mordazmente

- no te esfuerces mucho…gente como tu no entra al ministerio

- al menos mi historial esta limpio, pero tu – dijo con tono burlesco Hermione – solo hay que nombrar a tu padre

- ten mas cuidado con lo que dices – dijo Draco elevando la voz pero con tono serio.

- temes que me convierta en auror y que descubra la verdad de la familia Malfoy

- ¡¡¡que sabes tu sobre mi familia!!! – Grito Draco - ¡ ser una sabelotodo te esta quemando las neuronas!

- ¡¡¡se perfectamente que están ligados con Voldemort¡¡¡- le contestó con un grito Hermione - ¡ son unos malditos Mortífagos!

- ¡¡¡no hables de lo que no sabes!!!

- ¡¡¡solo faltan pruebas y yo me encargare de hallarlas¡¡¡

- ¡¡¡y no las encontraras porque no existen!!!- dijo exaltado Draco solo pensaba en contestar a sus palabras no le presto atención a nada mas - ¡aunque dudo que una sangre sucia como tu pueda llegar lejos¡

- ¡acaso se te acabaron los insultos!- grito acalorada - ¡sangre sucia ya paso de moda ¡

- ¡eres una histérica!¡una sabelotodo¡Me das asco, nauseas! – Grito Draco en ese momento la profesora McGonagall se apareció - ¡si no fuera ético te escupiría aquí mismo!

- ¡no me sorprendería!- ignorando la tos de McGonagall y a Harry que estaba junto a ella - ¡pero ciertos impulsos tuyos si!

- ¡¡¡no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando!!! – Grito Draco sintiendo como sus mejillas se acaloraban mas de lo debido e ignorando a la insistente tos de la profesora- ¡al parecer se te están quemando las neuronas y estas alucinando!

- ¡alucinaciones bastantes desagradables debo decir al respecto!

- ¡yo no recibí quejas!

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj

Estaban tan inmersos en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta que la profesora los observaba con el seño fruncido y los labios apretados, una risa los llevo a la realidad, era Harry quien se reía como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

- Sr. Potter – dijo seria la profesora- aunque no debo olvidar que su risa me fue bastante útil, cállese y entre al aula.

Harry se tapo la boca y entro

- me sorprende este comportamiento en ustedes – dijo la profesora claramente molesta – los dos premios anuales gritándose a mitad del pasillo es intolerante y por lo que he escuchado no son cosas para nada agradables

- profesora esto tiene una explicación – dijo tímidamente Hermione

- silencio que aun no he terminado – la reprendió enviándole una fea mirada – me pregunto si podrán seguir con esto, 50 puntos menos para cada uno y detención esta noche en mi oficina a las 7 en punto…espero que esta situación no se repita.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Si a Hermione le dolió perder aquellos puntos, no lo demostró, tampoco Malfoy, no se volvieron a ver las caras hasta segundos antes de golpear ante el despacho de la profesora de transformaciones, después de escuchar un adelante, entraron.

- Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy…espero que el desastroso comportamiento que vi en la mañana no se vuelva a repetir, tendrán que trabajar juntos hasta que termine el año y es mas que necesario que al menos puedan soportarse el uno al otro, no tengo que decirlo pero esta mas que claro que me han decepcionado, en especial usted Srta. Granger, jamás creí que una Gryffindor diera tal espectáculo, si algo por el estilo se vuelve a repetir, tendré que meditarlo y quitarles el puesto- dijo la profesora con severidad

- no- dijeron los dos al unísono

- digo…no se volverá a repetir- dijo Hermione con timidez

- lo mismo digo – dijo Draco con tono firme

- espero que aprendan la lección, pero aun así cumplirán con la detención, transcribirán lo que les he dejado allí, cada uno tiene su escritorio – dijo señalando dos pupitres llenos de papeles y unas plumas.

- pero hoy nos toca hacer la ronda nocturna- se quejo Malfoy

- con mayor razón para que le pongan empeño – contesto sin dejarse doblar.

- bien – murmuro con irritación Draco

Se sentaron y trabajaron en silencio, hasta que una lechuza entro y le trajo una nota a la profesora y se excuso dejándolos solos. Un silencio los inundó.

- Granger- dijo suavemente Draco su corazón latía fuertemente, se sentía bastante mal por todo lo dicho, necesitaba hablarle, decirle…

- Malfoy- contesto sin levantar la mirada si se volteaba el iba a ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

- yo…lo…lamento, lamento todo lo que de dije – dijo mirándola, pero solo vio sus rizos y la cabeza agachada

- yo…también lo…lamento – dijo automáticamente_¿acaso Malfoy se estaba disculpando?_

- enserio – agrego con dificultad _estas cayendo bajo_ – yo fui el que empezó

- y yo dije cosas que no son ciertas – agrego por fin encarándolo _que situación mas incomoda y extraña… ¡que hago aquí!_

- y lo…_en donde te estás metiendo Draco_…del beso

A Hermione le dio un vuelco en el corazón, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más, pero no pudo desviar la vista, era imposible, Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella y estaba… ¿nervioso?

- no fue nada- se apresuro a mentir – ya se que para ti no fue nada

- no lo fue – respondió sin pensarlo y se odió a si mismo por ello, un nuevo silencio se apodero de ellos.

Pero era verdad aquel beso si significo algo para él, tanto que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, se dio cuenta de que no era una simple atracción, él la quería aunque le costara asumirlo la quería, pensaba quererla en silencio pero no pudo, por eso mismo se obligo a insultarla en la mañana, necesitaba escuchar su voz ¡la necesitaba!.

- hee no…que…no…¿Por qué no?- dijo Hermione dando coherencia a sus palabras

Ella apenas podía respirar, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no podía procesar nada, acaso la quería, eso era imposible, pero el dijo que si le había importado el beso, todo se resumía en una palabra, "Confusión" eso era lo que reinaba en la mente de Hermione

- bueno – dijo Draco dándose valor – yo sentí algo…yo sentí algo…

- que… - dijo impaciente

- no pude dejar de pensar en ti – dijo sonrojado y mirando con temor la reacción de la castaña

- yo tampoco – se apresuro a decir con una sensación que no pudo explicar – me fastidio tanto que me ignoraras…que…simplemente explote y

- quise evitarte pero me fue imposible – se confeso Draco levantándose y la castaña lo imito – porque me di cuenta…de que siento algo por ti

- ahh – murmuro fijando la vista en sus ojos grises que ahora brillaban - ¿tu me quieres?

- si – dijo fijando su vista en sus labios

- ¿y eso te molesta?

- ya no

Iban a besarse, estaba rozando sus labios cuando un ruido los sobresalto, la profesora McGonagall se acercaba, se separaron y se sentaron más rojos que un tomate. La profesora había abierto la puerta y se dirigía a su escritorio, pero no venía sola.

- tendré que meditarlo Sr. Potter – decia la profesora

- pero no tiene nada que pensar- decía Harry – beneficiara a muchos, en especial a nosotros

- aun así hablare con el profesor Dumbledore

- el no puede hacer nada – agrego con cierta molestia – ya me leí las reglas, TODAS y no estoy faltando a ninguna además que ya le dije que correría con todos los gastos – dijo enviándole una mirada de desconfianza a Malfoy

- ya se que no romperá ninguna – agrego con autosuficiencia mirando hacia un rincón y Harry se dio cuenta

- yo se que le gustará tenerla de vuelta si hasta tiene un lugar predilecto para ella, vamos profesora no sea mala y confíe en mi – rogó Harry con cara de cachorrito

- eso es verdad- reconoció – considero que es una buena idea, ya que me menciono los puntos a favor, aunque me sorprende que me haya informado

- de una u otra forma de iba a enterar y se a la perfección que me lo hubieran confiscado para revisarlo una y otra y otra vez – dijo Harry con cara aburrida sabiendo que Malfoy estaba escuchando y no tenía idea de lo que decía- solo me quise ahorrar eso

- me ha convencido – dijo la profesora – tan solo tengo que enviar un par de nota y ya vuelto – dirigió la vista hacia Hermione y Draco – ellos están cumpliendo una detención – explico – compórtese si no quiere que lo ponga en detención a usted también – le advirtió a Harry y luego salió.

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione sintió odio hacia Harry ¡no pudieron llegar unos minutos mas tarde!, la habían dejado con ganas de besarlo, acariciarlo y lo peor de todo no pudo decirle que ella también lo quería, que ella también no había podido dejar de pensar en él, ahora tenía que aguantarse todos esos sentimientos, de reojo lo miraba y pudo sentir que él estaba en las mismas. Pero le llamo la atención Harry al no poder escribir mas, se puso a observarlo y el miraba con detención los libros de McGonagall que tenía en una repisa.

- ¿Qué haces Harry?

- nada Mione…no creo que a la profesora le moleste si leo un poco hasta que llegue – contesto sin mirarla

- son libros personales- dijo al ver como los sacaba

- desde cuando – dijo mirándola como si esa hubiese sido una idea loca…- realmente a esta altura de la semana, tus neuronas están decayendo

- te meterás en problemas – le dijo intentando detenerlo

- no lo creo- añadió lentamente sacando un libro para hojearlo

- a propósito –dijo Hermione captando la mirada de confusión de Draco - ¿Qué fue todo eso de rogarle a McGonagall?

- nada – respondió calmadamente como si no tuviera importancia y se fue a sentar en la silla de la profesora

- ¿nada? – exclamo pidiendo más información

- no es nada importante, tan solo quiero pedir algo, ya sabes que no puedo tener ni una pluma sin que Dumbledore lo autorice- añadió sin levantar la mirada pero con un tono de no hay nada mas que decir

- entonces ¿porque tanto secretismo? – insistió Hermione

Harry levanto la mirada …- ¿estas bien? – le pregunto causalmente desviando el tema – estas colorada

- ¿yo? – se señalo intentando ocultar su asombro y claro nerviosismo – no es nada…quizás me he echado mucho rubor y no me di cuenta – _que excusa mas estúpida yo no uso esas cosas_

- debe hacer mucho calor – comento Harry ignorante de la incomodidad de sus acompañantes ya que se había puesto a copiar algo del libro en un pergamino – Malfoy también esta colorado…¿llevan mucho tiempo aquí?

- es rabia Potter – le respondió Draco con la voz mas fría que pudo

- deberías tener cuidado – le dijo Harry ignorando el tono – ya sabes por el corazón

- ¡¿Que!? – jadeo Draco con clara incomodidad

- Hipertensión – explico Tranquilamente sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento – puede que necesites calmantes

- ¿Qué se supone que anotas? – pregunto Hermione notando la incomodidad de Draco

- estas muy curiosa – le respondió mientras pensaba, _dice casi lo mismo que lo del diario,…¿me pregunto cuanto tiempo les habrá costado recopilarla toda?...este es uno de los mejores libros de transformación animaga…pero este capitulo sobre "como eliges el animal que quieres ser?...esta bueno_

- Harry devuelve el libro McGonagall puede llegar en cualquier minuto – le reprendió Hermione alterada

- aun me falta – dijo con calma

- realmente no tienes remedio

- La que no tiene remedio eres tu – dijo dejando la pluma en su lugar y se levanto a guardar el libro – el escándalo de la mañana…¿Cómo se te ocurrió gritarle a Malfoy? …todo el colegio te escucho

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó extrañado Malfoy - ¿a quien llamas tu todo el colegio? – agrego arrastrando las palabras

- bueno Luna estaba en el piso de abajo y le escucho – explico Harry mientras guardaba el pergamino – hable con ella en el almuerzo – Draco decidió poner atención en sus deberes

- ¡que vergüenza! – exclamo Hermione mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos

- bueno si – dijo Harry provocando una mirada de reproche de su amiga – quien iba a decir que ibas a perder la compostura

- no soy la señorita perfecta - le dijo como si estuviera dolida

- ya lo se…puedes tener tus ataques de ira cuando quieras, con que no sea conmigo estamos bien …- agrego con tono melódico

- Potter – le llamo Draco - ¿Por qué te pusiste a reír?

- Que?? Ah¡¡¡ …Malfoy – le miro como si recen se diese cuenta de su presencia

- lo mismo pregunto – añadió Hermione

- es que fue tan gracioso – dijo riéndose como si lo estuviera reviviendo en su mente – es que me imagine algo tan chistoso, bueno estaban gritándose a menos de un metro de distancia, rojos y se olvidaron de que tenían varitas, creo que por eso McGonagall no intervino antes, pero cuando me reí se me vino a una idea loca…ajajaja

- que idea loca – dijo Hermione temerosa a lo que iba a escuchar

- jajajajaa…se me ocurrió…jajaja…que tenían una RELACION…jajajaja

- Ahhhh¡¡¡¡ - exclamó Malfoy con una cara que Harry califico como de asco pero en realidad era de espanto que se descubriera la realidad

- NO – grito Hermione – estas completamente equivocado

- no habrás contado tu loca idea …¿verdad?- gruño Draco

- por supuesto que no – dijo Harry ahora el con cara de asco – quien va a creer tal estupidez

- porque no es verdad – dijo Hermione nerviosa – es una locura

- ya se que es una locura- dijo intentando calmarla

- nadie creería eso – dijo Draco intentando ser convincente

- tranquilícense – les dijo Harry claramente divertido – o sea ustedes juntos, jamás , ni en las peores pesadillas con Voldemort

- menos mal – dijo Draco – porque entre ella y yo nunca

- claro – se apresuro a decir Hermione – nunca

- "ya lo se" – dijo Harry elevando bien la voz para sonar convincente – creo que deberían ir a la enfermería, están estresados

Harry se levanto y justo en ese momento entraba la profesora.

- bien Potter, dos personas irán en busca de su encargo directamente al lugar de elaboración, usted se encargará del resto y después yo se lo haré llegar – informo cuando se sentó en su silla

- gracias profesora – dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa

- buenas noches

Harry se fue y ellos siguieron trabajando en silencio hasta las 9. Todo ese tiempo se le hizo un martirio y casi saltaron de felicidad cuando escucharon la voz de la profesora.

- ya fue suficiente – dijo levantando la mirada de su pergamino- espero que esto les recuerde que deben tratarse con respeto, una situación mas como esta y el castigo será mas severo.

- no se volverá a repetir – dijo Draco impaciente por irse

- se lo aseguro – Dijo Hermione en el mismo tono

- pueden irse

Salieron, primero caminaron rápidamente hasta terminar corriendo y entraron a una aula vacía, Draco se apodero de los labios de Hermione, necesitaba probarlos y repetir aquella sensación única. Se separaron solo para que Hermione se sentara en una mesa y continuaron besándose, Draco humedeció los labios de ella provocando que abriera la boca emitiendo un jadeo, entonces aquella juguetona lengua entro en acción. Estaba mas que claro que aquella noche no hicieron la ronda.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

**Gracias por lo review, realmente espero que les guste como va la historia, cualquier comentario bueno o malo, me lo dicen, tal como se dicen se aceptan todas las criticas.**

**Espero que estén bien. Muchos besos**

**Lilith Van Garreth**


	3. El Quiddith¿una pesadilla?

**El Quiddith….¿un verdadero Infierno?**

Hermione se despertó con un gran sentimiento de bienestar, se sintió un poco culpable porque ninguno de los dos realizo la ronda que les correspondía, intento restarle importancia y se vistió para reunirse con él. Sus amigos tenían planeado el entrenamiento de Quiddith hasta el almuerzo.

Eran las 9 y media cuando llego al gran comedor, tenía que hacer hora hasta las 10 por su él tenía entrenamiento con su equipo, por lo que decidió tomar desayuno para después poder ir a su encuentro. Después de 15 minutos, no pudo esperar mas por lo que se encamino hacia los jardines.

- hola – dijo Draco mientras se sentaba con Hermione escondido en unos matorrales

- hola – le contesto con un beso

- ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? – le dijo en un puchero

- no…llegue hace un rato…_hace 30 minutos para ser exactos _– le dijo con su mejor cara…

Draco acababa de terminar su entrenamiento de Quiddith, por lo que usaba una tenida deportiva y tenía el cabello húmedo, quien Hermione al sentir como el rubio la atrajo hacia el, no dudo en tomarlo con sus manos. No le dieron importancia al tiempo tan solo se entregaron a esas nuevas emociones, al cabo de un rato las caricias fueron subiendo de tono, pero como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, Draco simplemente se tenso y lentamente se separo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione con los labios hinchados

Draco no le contesto, tan solo se dedico a mirar en un punto perdido en su hombro ocultando parte de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- repitió preocupada. Luego de un nuevo silencio, Draco hablo.

- esto no esta bien - dijo con una cara de preocupación. Hermione suspiró – es una locura

- ya se que esto que nos esta pasando es increíble – contesto Hermione con un dolor en el pecho – pero pensé que lo habias aceptado

- no es eso – dijo sintiendo el dolor de Hermione obligándola que lo mirase tomándola de la barbilla – yo no estoy diciendo que no sienta nada por ti.

- ¿entonces?- le dijo con los ojos llorosos – no me digas del hecho de que tu seas un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor, que mis amigos y que tus amigos, se odian a muerte, que tu eres un sangre pura y yo sucia…¿acaso temes al que dirán?

- teniendo en cuenta todas esas diferencias…mi padre – dijo Draco con cuidado, pero era necesario explicarle-…no por favor…no llores

- ¡lo sabía!...¡estas jugando con migo!- exclamo llena de lagrimas

- por supuesto que no – le dijo intentado tranquilizarla – créeme y por favor créeme que para mi esto no es un juego, yo jamás podría hacerte daño… ¡que más me gustaría no ser el maldito Slytherin sangre pura que soy!

- eso es lo que eres – le afirmo con voz firme – y a mi no me importa

- no…si importa – le dijo con pesar- no me importa perder la reputación ni mi influencia ante los demás, si tengo que pelearme con mis amigos lo haré, pero te olvidas de mi padre…el me castigaría donde mas me duela

- Draco – le dijo mas tranquila – tener su odio u en el peor de los casos que te desherede…

- él no haría eso – le dijo seriamente - a pesar de lo que se diga, él es un mortífago…podría matarte

- él no podría hacer eso por…- iba a replicar Hermione pero Draco le corto la palabra

- créeme podría – dijo en tono convincente – el tiene controlada toda mi maldita vida, y si no lo hago, me castigara…siempre lo ha hecho

- pero no puedes dejar que el maneje tu vida, tu eres dueño de ella y no puedes temerle

- las cosas no son tan simples – le confeso – si yo lo defraudara, se desquitaría con mi madre

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? – le dijo sintiendo pena e impotencia

- que mas quieres de ese hombre si su máximo ideal es que yo siga sus pasos y me convierta en un mortífago – le dijo con odio al recordar aquel hombre

Aquellas palabras asustaron mucho a Hermione, jamás pensó en esa posibilidad¡pero el esa demasiado joven! No podría creer que Draco tuviera aquellas cadenas, porque a pesar de que no se lo dijo, entendió todo perfectamente, Lucius Malfoy controlaba la vida de su hijo a su antojo, eso significaba que el chico arrogante y exasperante que todo el mundo conocía no era él pero eso no significaba que el no compartiera sus ideales, sentía a cada segundo un dolor en su pecho aumentaba, no era su corazón, era su alma, no podía creer que existiera ese tipo de maldad, el vacío aumento mas al pensar que algún día se convertiría en un asesino.

- Draco…-dijo después de un silencio

- Que

- dime por favor que tu no crees en eso – le suplico – que no crees en los ideales de Voldemort ni que algún día…

- no lo digas – la interrumpió cuando iba a decir la palabra mortífago – por supuesto que no…¿acaso crees que me gustaría ser esclavo de ese sucio ser?...tener que ensuciarme las manos con sangre y matar…matar a gente inocente…gente como tu, ahora mas que nunca no quiero que ese día llegue, no podría, simplemente no podría, especialmente ahora con todo esto que siento por ti

- solo eso quería escuchar – le dijo robándole un beso – pero yo no le temo a tu padre y…- le hizo una seña para que no la interrumpiera – y ahora no estas solo, yo no te dejare solo,…porque yo lucho por lo que quiero.

- me alegra escuchar eso – le dijo mientras la abrazaba y se hundía en su cabello – pero no quiero que él te haga daño

- el destino no puede ser tan cruel con nosotros – se dijo mas para si misma que para él.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados, después de asegurarse de que todo problema tenía solución. Continuaron con su sesión de besos hasta que llego la hora de separarse.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Era día de semana y Harry tomaba su desayuno, estaba contento con su equipo, auque todos se quejaban por todo el ejercicio y las pesas extra que debían usar mientras volaban, muchos se habían caído, pero Harry se había mantenido firme y cada día los entrenaba mas duro, ya había visualizado su forma animaga, era un lobo, estaba conforme lo único que no quería era algo inservible, como ser un escarabajo o algo parecido. Había terminado con los huevos cuando llego el correo, se distinguía un pesado paquete llevado por 6 lechuzas. Tuvo que agarrar el paquete en el aire para evitar que les cayera a sus compañeros en la cabeza y sonrió al darse cuenta que era para él. Ya sabía lo que era.

- ¿Qué es eso Harry?- pregunto Ron

- ¿Quién te lo envía? – pregunto Hermione

- algo que me envió Lupin – aclaro Harry y luego les enseño la carta – ves esa es su letra…no es nada peligroso

- bueno, pero nos vas a decir que es lo que tiene – dijo Hermione

- mmmmmmmmmm no – dijo Harry después de pensarla un rato – no me conviene, pero sabrán a su debido tiempo

- ¿acaso es una sorpresa? – dijo Hermione intentándole sacar mas información

- no se enojen…solo no quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que tengo – les dijo – se los mostrare después.

Después de decir eso se fue corriendo a la sala común para guardar aquel paquete y regresar, llego con el tiempo justo a la clase de pociones.

En esta clase continuaremos con los antídotos y la probaremos con uno de ustedes – anunció Snape – abran su libro en la página 713, comenzaremos con la Ricina…¿alguien podría decirme que produce? – Hermione levanta su mano – si, señor Nott…

- extraído de las semillas de la higuera del diablo o ricinos communis, causa fallos respiratorios si se inhala y hemorragias si se ingesta – dijo Nott con voz aburrida – puede causar la muerte en unas horas

- bien…10 puntos para Slytherin – dijo Snape – comiencen…y recuerden que uno de ustedes será envenenado – agregó enviándole una mirada a Harry

- ..

- no me gusto para nada esa mirada – susurró Ron

- seré yo – aseguro Harry sin miedo – solo quiere ponerme nervioso

- tomando en cuenta su democracia yo creo que tienes razón – le dijo Ron

Harry le dedico toda su concentración a su poción ya sabía de antemano que era blanco fijo para las pruebas de Snape, por lo que no se dio cuenta de las miraditas que le enviaba Hermione a Draco, ni de las de Ron a su persona, tan solo se dedico a echar en perfecto orden los ingredientes hasta obtener la poción del color perfecto.

- señor Potter – dijo Snape con una sonrisa – tome una muestra de su caldero y acérquese para que la pruebe

Harry tomo una buena porción de su poción y avanzó hasta el frente de la clase y tomo el frasquito que le ofrecía Snape

- es Ricina y no esta muy concentrado…no se preocupe, no morirá al instante – dijo Snape ante la clase y algunos Slytherin rieron ante el chiste – en caso de que su poción falle yo aquí tengo el antídoto correcto…y nos daremos cuenta si funciona

Harry miro con decisión a los inexpresivos ojos negros de su profesor y le dedico una falsa sonrisa, luego fijo la vista hacia la clase, no miro a nadie en particular, y se tomo de un sorbo la Ricina, sintió como le quemaba el esófago y cuando llego al estómago sintió algo calido, es la sangre, pensó pero cuando sintió que ya no podía respirar tomo con fuerza su frasco con la poción y se lo tomo a dos grandes tragos, el frasco se le calló y espero. Nada pasaba el salón estaba en completo silencio en la espera de que algo pasara, Hermione tenía una expresión de espanto en su rostro, la de Snape absolutamente nada, dio un paso para acercarse y darle él mismo, el antídoto realizado por sus expertas manos, hasta que algo paso. Harry sintió como si se helara por dentro, todo el rato estuvo de pie con los ojos cerrados desde que se tomo el veneno y cuando sintió los síntomas se agarró con fuerza del escritorio del profesor, ya no pensaba solo quería que terminara, luego escucho un grito, no pudo identificar al dueño porque sentía algo helado en el estomago, pero no era molesto, lo malo es que iba en asenso, iba a vomitar, pero cuando abrió los ojos en conjunto con la boca salió una especie de vapor azul, Snape lo miraba sorpresa. Ahora solo sentía la boca más que fresca, con un ligero sabor amargo, como si se hubiera tomado libros de enjuague bucal.

- ¡Harry¡…¿estas bien? – le pregunto Parvati quien se encontraba en el primer asiento

- si – contesto en un suspiro, no le salía la voz

- bien señor Potter – dijo entre dientes Snape no muy contento – por lo visto su poción estaba bien hecha…que el resto me traiga una muestra, la clase se termino – añadió con clara molestia

Harry camino y le puso una mano en el hombro a Hermione para calmarla, puso distinguir que tenía las uñas marcadas en su rostro, luego fue con Ron.

- ese maldito pelo grasiento – dijo Ron con amargura – como se le ocurre envenenarte… ¿te hubieras imaginado que tu poción no hubiese estaba bien hecha? – añadió

- estaba seguro que estaba bien hecha – lo calmo Harry – si no hubiese sido así, me hubiese negado a probarla

- de igual forma le hubieras reclamado – dijo indignada Hermione – no hizo ningún tipo de elección justa, simplemente te llamo a ti

- lleva mas de 6 años haciéndome la vida imposible – puntualizó Harry – a esta altura ya no me sorprende

- pero ese maldito tacaño ni siquiera te dio un punto por ello – agrego indignado Ron - ¡vive regalando puntos a sus queridas serpientes?

- no es nada nuevo eso – observó Harry con clara ironía - ¿acaso no ven lo bueno de todo esto?

- que parte – bufo Hermione – ¿en donde casi te mueres?

- viste con la cara con que se quedo – dijo Harry con satisfacción – no aguantaba la rabia, el quiso ponerme en ridículo frente la clase, pero no pudo y el fue el que quedo en ridículo

- teniendo en cuenta ese punto – observo Ron – tienes razón

- no puedo creer que puedan disfrutar algo así – dijo Hermione con tono de incredulidad – acaso no se dan cuenta de que eso fue peligroso

- pero no llego a mayores – le dijo Harry tranquilamente

- creo que debería ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre este asunto – dijo severamente Hermione

- no puedo creer que hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua – le contestó un irritado Harry – no soy ningún niñito de cristal como para que me estén tratando de esa forma.

Harry apuro el paso y dejo a su amiga con la palabra en la boca. Él entendía que se preocuparan por él, pero que exageraran era otra cosa, llego de los primeros a la siguiente clase y se sentó en la primera fila. Error les tocaba historia de la magia con el profesor Binns, la clase iba a ser una lata.

Los alumnos entraron, Ron se sentó a su lado, y atrás de el Hermione, supuso que se sentía avergonzada y que al final de la clase le pediría disculpas, ella jamás se perdería una clase, pero se equivoco. Obligado a tomar apuntes se había puesto a escribir hasta que sintió la mano de Hermione en su hombro, se volteó y le paso un pergamino.

…_Lo siento Harry, ya se que exagere, pero no me gusta que te enojes con migo, solo me preocupe, no sabes el susto que me diste…¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto?..._

Harry leyó el pergamino, era de Hermione su caligrafía era inconfundible, debía sentirse bastante afectada como para mandarle notitas en clase; entonces tomo su pluma para responderle

_¡¡Sería una gran perdida para el mundo mágico¡¡Se quedarán sin el gran Harry Potter!!...créeme, nadie me extrañaría…nadie se atrevió a reclamar mientras Snape quiso envenenarme…eso significa que todos quieren verme muerto, así les causaría menos problemas… _

Hermione vio a Harry girarse y depositar el pergamino en su pupitre, y aunque fuera en contra de sus principios se arriesgo a leerlo.

_!!!Como se te ocurre pensar que nadie se preocupa por ti¡¡¡….es algo que varios hacemos y tu no te das cuenta…pero no quiero discutir ese asunto, eso lo sabes muy bien y tampoco me vengas a reclamar tu falta de libertad porque te conozco, llegaste enojado y te sentaste ahí…estas aburrido y como Ron ya se quedo dormido…no se tu, pero yo si voy a tomar apuntes…_

_PD: ya te pedí perdón _

Harry tomo nuevamente el pergamino e hizo una mueca de fastidió¿Por qué tenía que ser tan predecible? Bueno ella era su amiga, y ya sabía que era una mandona adicta a las reglas cuando la conoció y no la culpaba, la quería tal cual, aunque a veces exageraba, ella no tenía la culpa que ahora él tuviera el carácter más irritante. Tomo nuevamente la pluma y le escribió

_Lo siento Mione, te disculpo, pero ya sabes que no me gusta que controlen mi vida, y eso que dijiste me pareció el colmo, ya se que fue peligroso pero no fue para tanto, y tampoco creo que debieras exagerar y decirle a la profesora McGonagall, ya no estamos pequeños como para andar quejándonos con los mayores. _

_PD: lastima que me descubriste, creo que tendré que despertar a Ron para que me mantenga despierto. _

_PDPD: ya se que no me vas a contestar. _

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Después de perder más de la mitad de la clase hablando con Harry, Hermione se reprocho mentalmente por eso, no tendría que haberle respondido el segundo mensaje. Cuando salieron del salón Harry le dedico una sonrisa burlona y luego se fue corriendo para evitar que le reclamara el hecho de molestarla con notitas, pero ella había empezado, otra nota mental, no hacerlo más.

Cuando llego al comedor, se acordó que no lo había visto durante toda la mañana, sin contar el pequeño vistazo durante el desayuno, pero ahora lo veía, radiante, con su cabello platinado perfectamente peinado sentado majestuosamente en la mesa de las serpientes, le dedico una sonrisa y luego se sentó, aunque estaban separados por dos grandes mesas estaba segura que había captado su presencia.

Estuvo impaciente el resto de la tarde, no pudo verlo en ningún momento, solo esperaba encontrarlo en la noche. Sabía que era una tontera pero lo extrañaba, estaba mas que claro que necesitaban conocerse mas, no podían dedicarse tan solo a besarse y luego hablar de banalidades, pero por el momento solo podía decir una cosa, era adicta a sus besos, la reconfortaba estar en sus brazos, no era como la abrazaba ni Harry ni nadie, sino que en ellos se sentía segura. No estaba totalmente segura si Draco la amaba¿Cómo saberlo si llevaban tan poco tiempo?, pero que le hubiera dicho que la quería y que la necesitaba había sido suficiente para ella. Él no era una persona muy comunicativa, aun cuando estaba con ella se obligaba a no expresar sus inquietudes, y eso era algo que a ella le molestaba, aunque con una mirada era capaz de decir muchas cosas, era capas de pasar las horas en silencio haciéndose compañía, a él no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, pero ella tenía la necesidad de hablar, era algo contradictorio, pensar en eso le causo risa, pero se callo al instante, no era el lugar apropiado para reírse, se encontraba en la sala común, terminando lo que sea que debía de terminar, tan solo quería mantenerse ocupada.

La sala común estaba llena de gente terminando los deberes como ella o sumidos en una interesante conversación. Se dedico a observarlos. Al parecer Ginny tenía un nuevo novio o algo por el estilo, les contaba a sus amigas los regalos que le hacía. Ron estaba leyendo una historieta que estaba escondida tras un libro de historia de la magia, el no podía reparar en reír pero nadie le tomo importancia. Harry estaba leyendo un libro y sacaba unos apuntes con su pluma de águila, nadie se le acercaba, estaba en un solitario rincón bajo otra pila de libros, al parecer a él no le importaba. Realmente ahora Harry había cambiado mucho, ya no era el chico simpático y alegre, sino que ahora se le veía serio bajo una mirada fría. El año pasado no soporto ser el blanco de las bromas de nadie, estaba irritante y se enojaba bajo cualquier motivo eso provoco que todos lo alejaran, nadie quería al explosivo Harry Potter junto a ellos, pero ella sabía el motivo, él realmente quería estar solo, no soportaba la idea de que le recordaran de que él era el niño que vivió, el supuesto salvador del mundo, el arma de Dumbledore, un arma de doble filo, ella sabía que se sentía culpable por la muerte de Sirius, y no soportaba la idea de que se compadecieran de él, ya no mas, pero aunque mas quisiera ella no podía de verlo de otra forma, con todo lo que ha sufrido y todavía le caen mas desgracias. Quizás por lo mismo ahora esta así.

Hermione continuó meditando por un rato mas, la sala común de a poco se fue desocupando, pero Harry aun estaba ahí. Decidió salir ya era hora y no podía esperar a que él se fuera, camino decidida hacia el agujero de la dama gorda esperando que Harry no la llamara. Afortunadamente no lo hizo.

Camino si preocupación, si alguien preguntaba ella tan solo diría que como premio anual iba a supervisar la ronda nocturna o algo por el estilo. Seguía con su camino hasta que se sintió arrastrada por un gran par de brazos y la introdujo dentro de un aula. Suspiro, ella conocía ese olor.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Harry espero un tiempo prudente y luego tomo su capa de invisibilidad y salio rumbo a la torre de astronomía, al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupada, una pareja estaba ahí dando un buen uso a sus lenguas y manos, no necesito mirar para saber lo que estaban haciendo, sus jadeos se escuchaban desde la base de la escalera, estaba sorprendido de que nadie los hubiera escuchado, no supo de donde pero surgió de el un sentimiento de hacer el bien y les hizo el favor de hacer un hechizo silenciador, luego se fue pensando en un buen lugar para estar solo. Llego cerca de la torre este en donde encontró un amplio balcón adornado de enredaderas y flores. Lo encontró agradable y se puso a meditar sentado bajo su capa.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, unas dos o tres horas quizás mas, de repente le llego una voz cantarina, suave, cada vez se le hizo más fuerte, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la propietaria de aquella voz se encontraba muy cerca de él. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con Luna, ella se encontraba de pie cerca de el, entonando una extraña canción con una cesta de pétalos y los echaba al viento. Se sorprendió que no haya detectado su presencia con anterioridad, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, se dedico a observarla hasta que sintió pasos y voces provenientes el pasillo. Luna se callo de inmediato.

Harry se levanto y se acerco a la entrada, al cabo de unos segundos reconoció las voces eran Ron y Padma que hacían la ronda nocturna, si los encontraban ahí estarían en problemas, vio que Luna se tensaba e intentaba esconderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde los iban a descubrir. Rápidamente se posiciono tras Luna y la cubrió con la capa, con su mano ahogo su grito de sorpresa.

- ¿estoy segura que escuche a alguien cantar? – se cuestiono Padma mientras elevaba su varita dando luz hacia ellos

- creo que no era por aquí – dijo Ron – los pasillos producen eco

- o simplemente fue una broma de pevees - dijo Padma

- mejor continuemos – dijo un poco fastidiado Ron – quiero terminar pronto con esto

Se alejaron lentamente y cuando se dejaron de escuchar los pasos Harry saco su mano de la boca de Luna.

- ¿Harry? – pregunto Luna

- si,…soy yo, no te asustes – le dijo con voz calma

- no, al contrario – dijo tranquila – creí que las ninfas me habían camuflado

- ah – exclamo incomodo ante su respuesta – y…¿Qué estabas haciendo?...

- le cantaba a la luna y le hacia una ofrenda de flores – explico Luna – un esbat

- profesas la wicca o algo por el estilo – dijo Harry

- no, solo me gustan sus creencias – dijo sorprendida por la pregunta – aquí nadie las toman en cuenta

- te arriesgaste a salir, pudieron haberte encontrado – dijo Harry. Luna hizo un signo de que no le importaba

- y tu… ¿Qué hacías? – Pregunto curiosa – estas bastante lejos de tu sala común

- lo se – rió – tan solo quería meditar un rato…estar solo

- te entiendo…yo siempre estoy sola, supongo que se sientes ahogado

- algo por el estilo – confeso – pero no me queda otra que armarme de paciencia

- a mi me gusta imaginar…sabes – le dijo con su voz cantarina mirando el cielo – en especial cuando Deiros esta cerca, pero últimamente hipnos viene junto con su hijo morfeo y siento que Agramon se apoderaba de mi…

- ¿y porque te da miedo? – le pregunto Harry

- balban me engaña junto con cthulhu – explico – pero eso me pasa por pensar mucho en deiros…

- tienes razón…_un momento, creo que dijo agramon…balban, si no me equivoco esos son demonios¿Cómo sabe Luna sus nombres si solo se les nombra en los libros de magia negra? – _Se pregunto Harry sin expresar sus emociones - ¿Quién te hablo de deiros Luna?

- mi madre – dijo en un suspiro – ella siempre me hablaba de ellos, a ella le gustaba llamarlos y pedirles cosas, y ellos siempre te responden todo a lo que quieras saber, siempre lo saben todo

- creo que una vez me dijiste que a tu mama le gustaba experimentar emociones fuertes – dijo Harry. _Al parecer su madre era adicta a las artes oscuras, lo digo porque esos demonios son extremadamente peligrosos según tengo entendido _– ella hacia rituales, ceremonias…sacrificios .

- dibujaba símbolos en el piso, y luego hacia una especie de ritual…no recuerdo mucho, era muy pequeña, tan solo tengo leves recuerdos de cuando hacia eso, pero recuerdo que a mi padre no le gustaba – dijo luna haciendo memoria – recuerdo que me contaba historias, le gustaba mucho las criaturas extrañas

- y por lo visto a ti también…- dijo Harry recordando las criaturas que le nombraba Luna. La mayoría de ellas estaban extintas o nunca existieron – y por lo visto en una de esas ceremonias donde perdió la vida.

- así es – afirmo sin demostrar dolor – pero no la culpo, ella usaba muchas pociones, ahora se que eran alucinógenas, creo que no sabía que algunas de ellas eran toxicas

- ha – exclamo incomodo Harry – creo que tu padre debió sentirse bastante mal al no impedir que hiciera esas cosas.

- a mi padre no le gustaba, pero la quería a ella, pero cuando sucedió, el quemo todo sus libros y amuletos, todo excepto sus fotografías – dijo Luna con melancolía – creo que no quería que yo fuera como ella en ese sentido

- pero aun así… Has estado buscando información – dijo astutamente Harry - has estado leyendo libros de magia negra… ¿cierto?

- es verdad…- dijo sin incomodidad pero claramente sorprendida – pero no soy como ella, me gusta cantarles a los espíritus, pero nunca los he llamado ni les he pedido nada, pero si sabría como hacerlo

- no estoy aquí para juzgarte – le aseguro Harry – …además disfruto de tu compañía, no es como estar con Ron ni Hermione, que están al tanto de mi a cada momento, incluso de lo que pienso…eres una gran persona,…una amiga

- ¿en serio me consideras una amiga? – exclamo Luna abriendo bien los ojos y levantando las cejas

- claro – le aseguro con una sonrisa

- es bueno saberlo – dijo Luna – ahora ya no tengo solo una amiga

- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu sala común? – Pregunto Harry – según creo ya esta por terminar la ronda y no quiero que Ron me interrogue cuando llegue

- esta cerca – le dijo Luna mientras se levantaba

- bien vamos….

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Harry estaba sentado en el ultimo asiento sentado hacia el rincón en la clase de DCAO, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared mirando el techo, el profesor se encontraba hablando y Harry no le tomaba atención, era siempre lo mismo, la teoría ya se la sabía a la perfección y todo lo que fuera practica se le hacía demasiado fácil, siempre le salía todo a la primera, de manera que estaba nuevamente aburrido sin nada que hacer que escuchar lo que sabía una y otra vez.

_Mmm que aburrido, de nuevo con lo mismo, si al menos tuviera a alguien con quien conversar, aunque sea con papelitos…no lo creo Hermione esta a mi lado y se molesto mucho cuando le hice perder mas de la mitad de la clase de historia…¡a quien le importa!...ayer Luna me llamo la atención, no me refiero como una mujer, no en ese sentido, sino que algo de ella me atrajo, siento que tenemos algo en común, quizás sea la afición a la magia oscura¡jamás imagine eso de ella¡, o sea se ve tan inocente pero las apariencias pueden engañar, esos rituales de los que me hablo quedaron prohibidos desde hace mucho tiempo por lo peligrosos que eran, en especial aquí en Inglaterra, y esos demonios que nombro, son demonios antiguos, auque la mayoría de las veces habla de criaturas blancas inexistentes, aunque ahora con todo lo que he leído me atrevo a decir que existen, dejando su tema…¡aun no me puedo trasformar en el lobo!...eso me enfurece¡he hecho de todo cuanto dice!, y aun así no lo he podido lograr,…se que este proceso lleva tiempo, pero paciencia es algo que ya no tengo y me exaspera no lograr lo que quiero. Tengo que buscar un método alternativo, no quiero pasar la mitad de este año haciendo ese tipo de meditaciones…UN MOMENTO…lo que ayer me dijo Luna…creo que averiguare mas de tema…_

- SEÑOR POTTER – grito una voz llamándole la atención

Harry se sentó derecho y se dio cuenta de que toda la clase lo estaba mirando, Hermione le envió una mirada de reproche y luego señalo al profesor.

- quédese al finalizar la clase – sentenció con voz severa

Comenzaron a practicar unos hechizos hasta que la clase finalizó, sus amigos se les acercaron para reprocharle pero el profesor los hizo salir.

- bien señor Potter – dijo el profesor con su tosco tono de voz – debo reconocer que he sido bastante flexible con usted…¿tiene algo que decir?

- lo lamento profesor…pero – dijo Harry educadamente

- explíquese…- le pidió el profesor

- disculpe por lo que le voy a decir pero…sus clases me aburren señor – dijo Harry sinceramente sabiendo perfectamente que podría ganarse una detención

- ya me había dado cuenta de eso – agrego – pero debería hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y al menos poner algo de atención

- lo he intentado señor – agrego Harry.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio en donde el profesor Rumanov se puso a meditar.

- se perfectamente que usted no es un alumno común – le dijo el profesor Rumanov rompiendo el silencio – lo supe desde el primer momento en que le vi, me di cuenta de que todo se le hace relativamente fácil porque su nivel es mas alto que del resto de la clase pero eso no significa que sea el mejor, necesita entrenamiento…se lo comente al profesor Dumbledore aquella misma tarde, se mostró sorprendido y le hice una propuesta

- ¿Qué propuesta le hizo profesor? – le pregunto ansioso Harry

- soy un especialista en artes oscuras y se perfectamente como controlarlas a pesar de mi corta edad, no solo soy un simple teólogo sino que algo de la practica también y eso no significa que sea un mago oscuro – le comento con un aire de orgullo – le propuse que te iba a dar clases particulares, fuera del horario ya que no estas a la par del curso, eso significaba que te iba a dar conocimiento sobre un nivel mas alto que el resto del curso

- ¿y que dijo? – dijo Harry manteniendo su autocontrol ya que una rabia interna iba en aumento…sabía la respuesta.

- se negó rotundamente…dijo que no estabas listo para ese tipo de conocimiento, que aun no eras lo suficientemente maduro como para poder asimilar y entender aquel tipo de magia…me obligo a seguir el programa de estudio y que no me había contratado para dar clases particulares

Harry apretó fuerte mente la mandíbula al igual que los puños¡como se atrevía ese maldito viejo¡el no era un niño!...¡le había llamado inmaduro!

- veo que dominas bien la oclumancia – comento el profesor con una sonrisa

Harry se sorprendió, no se dio cuenta que él había intentado entrar en el, siempre la mantenía cerrada, pero normalmente perdía el control cuando se enojaba. Eso era un gran avance.

- gracias profesor – dijo aceptando el halago - pero el no me va a lograr detener si después del colegio deseo estudiar para ser un auror o algo mucho mejor – agrego con seguridad

- no me cabe la menor duda – agrego Rumanov – me he dado cuenta por tus ensayos que has estado haciendo lectura complementaria

- así es profesor – aseguro Harry aun conteniendo su rabia

- y como he visto que realmente te agrada la materia – dijo llamando la atención de Harry – He decidido saltarme algunas reglas, y no tomare en cuenta la orden de Dumbledore

- eso significa…- agrego Harry impresionado de que alguien se atreva a desobedecer a Dumbledore. No debe tenerle mucho aprecio se dijo Harry

- significa que si usted esta dispuesto a mantener todo esto en secreto yo estoy dispuesto a darle clases extra

- eso sería fantástico – dijo Harry sin contener la emoción, hacia bastante tiempo que algo no lo emocionaba

- debo advertidle que no será nada fácil – agrego – soy una persona bastante exigente

- no me importa...si tengo que quedarme hasta tarde todos lo días igual lo haré – dijo Harry con seguridad

- eso espero, para el resto usted esta en detención – le dijo satisfecho al ver su seguridad – lo espero en la tarde, ya hablaremos de los horarios…y una cosa mas, espero no tener que reprenderlo nuevamente en clases

- le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir – le dijo Harry con aprensión

- retírese, llegara tarde a la siguiente clase – le dijo sin mirarlo

- hasta luego profesor…

Harry salió apresuradamente y se fue corriendo a su siguiente clase, no podía ocultar su sonrisa, ahora iba a tener clases decentes de DCAO, o mejor dicho artes oscuras, estaba realmente emocionado, y no le importaba si le iba a quitar tiempo al Quiddith o a sus autoclases de animagia, estaba seguro que no podía pedirle ayuda en eso. Lo que secretamente lo hacía feliz también era que iba hacer algo a escondidas de Dumbledore, se propuso a olvidarse de él, no quería amargarse el resto del día pensando en él. se calmo unos segundos y entro a su siguiente clase.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

**Lamento la demora, simplemente no tengo excusa fue de floja y también me puse a leer un par de libros, el ladrón de cuerpos y Memnoch el diablo de Anne Rice, muy buenos, se los recomiendo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, de apoco Harry ira mostrando una nueva personalidad, también ahondaré el tema de Hermione y Draco, es que ahí tengo que ser muy imaginativa.**

**Muchísimas gracias a la gente que se dio el tiempo de enviarme un Review, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios y si quieren criticas o sugerencias, sean buenas o malas, no importa igual son bien recibidas.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Besos**

**Lilith Van Garreth**


	4. Adictos al cigarro

**Adictos al cigarro**

Las clases del profesor Rumanov resultaron ser un martirio, le exigía el 100 por ciento , y a veces más. Le daba material para que leyera en las clases y tareas especiales que debía entregar junto con los demás compañeros para no levantar sospechas, y las horas en que estaban juntos practicaban hasta que Harry se cansaba, aquel tipo de magia no era muy fácil de controlar, eso fue lo que Harry descubrió al poco tiempo, pero se negó a quejarse, se citaban dos veces por la semana eso le daba tiempo para el resto de sus actividades.

Había entrenado a su equipo con esmero y estaba contento con los resultados obtenidos hasta el momento, aunque recibía una gran cantidad de quejas, en especial de las mujeres, quienes se quejaban de la gran cantidad de hematomas que tenían, pero el no dio su brazo a torcer y siguió con su plan de entrenamiento.

En estos momentos caminaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad había tenido un mal día, injusticia tras injusticia ya estaba mas que harto de tener que dar explicaciones por lo que se decidió ir a dar un paseo nocturno por el bosque prohibido. De repente se le vino una idea a la cabeza, y se puso en camino a la mansión Black tomando uno de esos caballos invisibles, para todo el mundo quien no haya apreciado a la muerte.

Se puso a leer aquella colección de libros de magia negra recién encontrada por él, hasta que sintió ruidos por la casa y no era aquel vejestorio de elfo domestico. Se sentó en un sillón camuflado en la oscuridad y se puso a esperar, se escuchaban destrozos y maldiciones cada vez los sonidos se hicieron mas altos hasta que esa persona entro en aquella habitación. Iba de un lado a otro que no reparo en la presencia de Harry y se dedico a hacer lo suyo. Harry se sorprendió al reconocer a esa persona pero no mostró muestra de ello en su expresión.

- Bellatrix – murmuro desde su rincón

Sorprendida al no percatarse de la presencia de otra alma en la casa busco al propietario de la voz con su varita lista para el ataque.

- te crees muy machito al no mostrarte – dijo con su voz ácida – pero no creas que podrás atraparme así de fácil

- ya no me importa…lo que pase con tigo me tiene sin cuidado – dijo Harry aun oculto en su rincón con la varita a mano. Era verdad que ya no le importaba. Con un movimiento de su varita encendió las velas

- Potter – exclamo sorprendida – que milagro de verte por aquí

- puedo decir lo mismo – añadió Harry mirándola fijamente sin perder sus movimientos, no podía evitarlo era cierto que ya no la odiaba pero no dejaba de ser una mortífaga

- es increíble que Dumbledore te deje salir a estas horas – dijo con ironía recorriendo la habitación con sus ojos sin perder de vista al moreno

- de hecho…no sabe que estoy aquí – le contestó con voz fría

- con que al bebe le gusta tener aventuras nocturnas – le dijo en el mismo tono pero sin mostrar asombro por la actitud de Harry – acaso no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser

- si intentas atacarme entonces te responderé, ya no soy aquel que viste hace dos años en el ministerio – contesto Harry con voz fría pero molesto ante la insinuación de que él era débil

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto secamente Bellatrix con desconfianza

- eso no te importa – le contesto sosteniendo el libro con su mano izquierda - ¿y tu?

- lo mismo digo – respondió al instante

- entonces sigue en lo tuyo y yo en lo mío – propuso Harry con falsa inocencia mientras ponía su intención nuevamente en su libro

Bellatrix le envió una mirada de incredulidad¿aquel era Harry Potter?, estaba mas que cambiado y no solo porque ahora tenía la clara apariencia de un hombre sino en su actitud, después de asegurarse de que Harry no le tomaba importancia se fue a seguir con su búsqueda, pero pronto regreso nuevamente a la habitación mas molesta e impaciente que antes y comenzó a destruir un par de muebles.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- pregunto divertido ante la exasperación de la mujer

Bellatrix sonrió irónicamente pero luego se dio cuenta de algo que no había reparado antes, ella había habitado antes esa casa y aquel librero de donde Harry sacaba los libros antes no estaba ahí, normalmente estaba camuflado.

- ¿Cómo abriste el librero? – interrogo Bellatrix con tono superior

- con un hechizo – respondió tranquilamente levantando la mirada

- ¿lo hiciste tu?

- si

- se necesita magia oscura para hacer eso – puntualizo analizándolo con la mirada

- ya lo se

Ella se mostró inexpresiva, le gustaba el nuevo Harry eso tenía que admitirlo

- eso significa que…- comenzó a meditar Bellatrix pero Harry se le adelanto

- ¿Qué estas buscando? – Pregunto Harry curioso - ¿es algo para Voldemort?

- te crees bastante listo como para llamarlo por su nombre – siseo

- siempre lo he llamado así, y si quisiera llamarlo por su nombre le diría Tom – le aclaro Harry – pero no cambies el tema

Bellatrix le envió una mirada de desconfianza, Harry supo que no iba hablar.

- yo registre parte de esta casa, los integrantes de la orden del fénix también lo hicieron pero no fueron capaces o quizás no se les ocurrió buscar – aclaro Harry – pero cuando yo lo hice utilice un hechizo de magia negra…encontré un par de escondites, encontré un par de cositas y las puse en otra parte

- por lo visto tienes un nuevo hobby – puntualizo Bellatrix ásperamente - ¿acaso es una nueva táctica del veterano ese?...ya se le deben estar agotando las ideas- añadió con sorna

- me da lo mismo lo que haga o piense, a esta altura me tiene sin cuidado – dijo con amargura

- por lo visto ya lo le tienes tanto cariño – le contestó divertida – antes le defendías hasta la muerte

Harry le envió una mirada fría

- simplemente ya no estoy de acuerdo con su métodos…su sobreprotección es tan extremista que llega ahogarme – dijo apretando los dientes sin darse cuenta de que estaba desahogándose con ella

- interesante charla, pero no tengo tiempo que perder…dime ¿Dónde están las cosas que encontraste? – le dijo secamente

- rebajarte a decir por favor no seria mucho – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y tomaba su varita

Bellatrix no le contestó, su comportamiento era dudoso, tan solo se dedico a seguirlo apuntándole con su varita disimuladamente, ella nunca bajaba la guardia.

- bien…aquí es – señalo Harry mientras abría un compartimiento secreto en el piso con su varita.

Ella se dedico a observarlo durante unos minutos y al no observar nada raro en su mirada se dispuso a agacharse y a recoger un par de objetos.

- esta situación no me deja indiferente – dijo Bellatrix una vez en pie

- tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que perder el tiempo con tigo – dijo Harry con desprecio y se fue a retomar su lectura.

- el señor oscuro tiene mejores libros que esos – le comento antes de desaparecer.

Harry se quedo pensativo mirando el lugar en donde estaba antes aquella mujer. Se pregunto porque actuó de aquella forma, si Bellatrix a parte de ser una mortífaga que ha matado y torturado a muchas persona, ella fue la que provoco que Sirius muriera. _Pero si Dumbledore no me hubiera ocultado nada, las cosas serian de otra forma, _pensó Harry. Decidió no tomarle mas importancia al tema, sea lo que sea que se haya llevado, Dumbledore podría con ello, mas que mal, el era el protegido y no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca recorriendo los interminables estantes llenos de libros, tomo un libro a su elección y por el hueco del libro vio que alguien del otro lado que le regalaba una sonrisa. Era Draco, les encantaba jugar a ese juego, decirse cositas entre los estantes y luego besarse disimuladamente.

- hola princesa – le saludo Draco. Le encantaba llamarla así

- mi Dragón piensa raptarme otra vez – le contestó con una sonrisa juguetona

- que mas quisiera yo mi princesa – le dijo en un puchero – pero ambos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir

- me encanta cuando mi Dragón se transforma en un caballero andante – le dijo mientras sacaba otro libro para poder verle mejor

- este caballero andante le recuerda que ambos tenemos una reunión que dar- dijo Draco haciendo recordar a la castaña quien suspiro ante el olvido - ¿supongo que pensaste en algo para la fiesta de Halloween?

- eeeee…no – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa – se me olvido

- eres una tramposa – le dijo – tu dijiste que ambos pensáramos en algo para proponer hoy en la reunión de prefectos

- lo siento – se disculpo haciendo un puchero – tuve otras cosas que hacer

- si me sigues mirando así me vas a obligar a besarte – le dijo en un tono seductor

- yo no me quejaría – dijo toda inocente

- tienes suerte de que estemos en la biblioteca – le dijo en el mismo tono

- ¿suerte?...entonces dime que fue en lo que pensaste – le pregunto cambiando el tema, aquel no era el lugar para hablar de esos temas.

- bueno, no mucho – dijo – en vez del simple banquete, podríamos hacer un baile de disfraces y mascaras, una mesa con bocadillos, algunos sillones para conversar…

- ¿disfraces y mascaras? – pregunto ante aquel concepto un poco extraño

- ya se que los muggles se disfrazan para esta fecha y pensé que se usaran mascaras para que podamos estas juntos y que nadie nos reconozca

- buena idea…podríamos llamarla "_una noche de misterios y fantasía_" – dijo con picardía

- eso suena bien…pero tu propones la idea – le dijo

- pero porque…si fue tuya –le reclamo sorprendida

- no quiero que digan que soy cursi ni nada de eso – dijo algo incomodo

- pero lo eres – dijo sonriente

- no lo soy- recalco incomodo

- lo que tú digas – le dijo. Le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar

- te veo en la mesa – le dijo antes de partir

Hermione se quedo un par de minutos buscando un libro y luego lo siguió y lo encontró junto con el resto de los prefectos.

- bien ya que ahora estamos todos – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras como siempre y enviándole una mirada Hermione – podremos empezar

- los mande llamar para programar la celebración de Halloween – dijo Hermione – lo comente con mi colega, _el otro premio anual _– agrego con una falsa cara de fastidio – de que era demasiado monótona

- ¿entonces podremos hacer algo mas divertido este año? – pregunto la prefecta de Hufflepuff de sexto

- eso es lo que te acaban de decir – siseó Draco

- si – le aseguro Hermione. – yo misma hable con la profesora McGonagall y dijo que no habría problema

- ¡buena idea! – dijo una de sexto

- ¿y que haremos?- pregunto Padma

- bueno yo pensaba en hacer una fiesta de disfraces – propuso Hermione – pero disfraces bien hechos

- no parece tan mala idea – dijo Draco con un gesto de indiferencia

- claro – bufo Ron - ¿tu disfrazado?

- mi disfraz será mas original que el tuyo, que ni siquiera me reconocerías – le contestó desafiante

- eso hay que verlo – dijo con sorna Ron – llamaras al profesor Moody para que te convierta en un hurón

- y tu…- dijo Draco con odio pero Hermione se lo impidió

- ¡ya basta! – Se hizo oír – deberían tratarse con respecto al menos en las reuniones de prefectos

- opino que Hermione tiene razón – dijo Justin

- opino lo mismo – dijo Padma – pero se me ocurrió una idea…ya que será de disfraces, podremos dar un premio al mas original

- o al que mejor represente lo que este disfrazado – dijo Hermione enviándole una rápida mirada a Draco – o sea si se viste zombi, que actué como tal, no se algo parecido a un juego de roles para hacerlo mas entretenido

- me encanta la idea – dijo una soñadora Hufflepuff – no necesariamente tendremos que saber quien es…

- bueno…entonces esta decidido esa parte – dijo satisfecha Hermione – y con respecto al banquete…podríamos hacer bocadillos o algo así

- estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tigo – dijo Pansy – con todos esos banquetes terminare perdiendo la figura…sería aburrido tener que sentarse en la mesa…que les parece unos sillones, cojines, o lo que sea para dar un ambiente mas intimo… y el baile…porque abra baile ¿verdad?

- por supuesto Pansy – le contestó Draco

- entonces abra que usar una buena iluminación…las velas estarán bien al principio – siguió Pansy bastante interesada en el tema –

- ahí se podría poner música de fondo mientras se conversa – dijo Draco

- hay Malfoy que aburrido – dijo Ron – deja la orquesta para navidad

- yo no dije eso – dijo asqueado Draco

- lo que dijo – recalco Pansy – fue que se pusiera música suave…después se puede poner algo mas movido o no se ¿Qué clase de música pondremos?

- bueno como es Halloween, música gótica o algo por el estilo, por último tecno – opino una Ravenclaw

- creo que estará bien – dijo Hermione – ¿y las luces?

- podría decirles a mis hermanos que me enviaran algo como esos fuegos artificiales – propuso Ron

- y podríamos usar algunos encantamientos para hacer un juego con las luces – dijo Pansy

- bien – dijo Hermione – Parkinson ¿te molestaría encargarte de la iluminación?

- esta bien…lo haré - dijo Satisfecha – pero que quede claro que lo hago porque quiero hacerlo y no porque tu me lo digas

- nadie lo pone en duda – siseo Draco sentado con los brazos cruzados

- Padma, encargarte de la decoración y tu Marie de los bocadillos, el resto los vamos ayudar – dijo Hermione – ahora tengo que ir a proponerle esto a la profesora McGonagall que de seguro lo que mas le preocupara será la protección y todo eso, porque ya saben lo que pasa en este tipo de fiestas – dijo Hermione con un gesto reprobatorio

- hay Hermione no te pongas tan exigente, si se pone así de seguro que nos dirá que no – suplico Marie

- no se dile que haremos ronda o algo – dijo otro chico – realmente estoy harto con todo esto, no podemos estar siempre a la defensiva

- tiene razón también necesitamos divertirnos – dijo otro

- bien, lo haré – dijo Hermione decidida – yo también quiero que se haga la fiesta y podré todo de mi parte…iré con ella ahora mismo

- yo creo que Malfoy te debe acompañar – dijo una chica – los dos son los premios anuales y se vera mas apoyo

- no es necesario que lo digas Peterson – hablo Malfoy con molestia ante aquella insinuación – de igual forma pensaba ir

- bien, ustedes sigan con los preparativos – dijo Hermione – vamos Malfoy

Draco se levanto con una cara de aburrimiento, cualquiera diría que estaba harto, pero el era un Malfoy y por lo mismo era un excelente actor y podía manejar sus expresiones como se le placiera.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Harry entro bastante molesto a la sala común inmerso en sus pensamientos. En los últimos días ya había entrado en la exasperación, pero el no era una persona con mucha paciencia, la tenía y ya había pasado el límite. No sabía desde cuando era tan obsesivo, bueno desde siempre cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza nadie era capaz de sacársela, eso era una característica de él. ¿Qué quería en esos momentos?...quería ser un animago, quería convertirse en el lobo, pero su lobo no salía, después de todo esos intentos fallidos ya no sabía que hacer, sabía que no era fácil y que necesitaba seguir practicando pero le exasperaba seguir en lo mismo, algo mas le faltaba y no sabía lo que era, su padre lo escribió como un proceso bastante simple, pero entonces… ¿Qué estaba fallando?. Había estado pensando en una posibilidad, pero era demasiado peligrosa¿y si algo salía mal? Nadie podría ayudarlo, es mas, estaba convencido que para poder hacerlo necesitaba la ayuda de alguien mas, lo que se disponía hacer era una locura y eso lo sabía a la perfección ya estaba decidido y el siendo tan obsesivo no se iba a echar a tras…¿pero quien le podría ayudar?. La respuesta era mas simple de lo que el pensaba…Luna.

- hola Harry… ¿Por qué tan pensativo? – pregunto Hermione al ver el semblante de su amigo

- nada importante – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas – solo en una estrategia de Quiddith, el partido contra Slytherin es en dos semanas

- haa – exclamo – yo crei que pensabas en tu pareja de baile…para Halloween

- eso me tiene sin cuidado – dijo mientras se recostaba – no me llama mucho la atención

- bueno este año intentamos hacerlo mas entretenido – dijo Hermione intentando emocionarlo – es verdad que estaremos encerrados en el colegio que no se podrá salir, pero ya te comente los cambios

- no es eso – dijo mientras se sacudía el pelo y le caían unas gotitas de agua. Lo tenía mojado – simplemente no me emociona, bueno ahora estoy cansado, he estado entrenando casi toda la semana y tengo que cumplir la detención con el profesor Rumanov

- aun no se como pudiste ganártela – le dijo Hermione molesta – fue bastante infantil, si al menos pusieras mas atención en clases no tendrías que hacer…lo que sea que te hace hacer…

- no me quejo, además ya te dije – dijo Harry con carita inocente – ese tipo no me agrada…hubiese preferido que el profesor Lupin estuviese de vuelta.

- a muchos nos hubiese agradado eso Harry – le dijo Hermione preocupada - pero tenemos que aferrarnos a la realidad

- lo se, pero prefiero no preocuparme – dijo Harry restándole importancia – ya te dije que eso no me preocupa

- y sabes ¿Dónde se metió Ron? – pregunto Hermione a no verlo

- ni idea…yo lo deje en las duchas cuando termino el entrenamiento…quedábamos pocos del equipo cuando salí – reflexionó Harry - ¿creo que le pasa algo?

- yo no le veo nada raro – comento Hermione - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- no lo se, esta mas callado, me mira como queriéndome decir algo o a veces simplemente me evita – le dijo Harry – quizás son solo imaginaciones mías

- puede ser…no lo se – respondió Hermione – quizás simplemente le gusta una chica…ya sabes lo tímido que es

- tienes razón…estoy aburrido – dijo Harry mientras jugaba con su varita

- termina tu tarea – le propuso Hermione

- mejor voy a ver a Hagrid – le contesto enviándole una mirada horrorizada. Una cosa era ser aplicado pero otra era ser como ella.

- te acompaño – dijo rápidamente Hermione

- no es necesario – dijo inseguro

- necesito aire fresco – repuso

- bien – le respondió con tranquilidad

Iban caminado por los pasillos cuando una canción les llego de repente.

_Brinca la cuerdita yo ya la brinque, bríncala de nuevo yo ya me canse, dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho, dieciséis. _

Era una voz cantarina, lentamente se acerco la figura de Luna Lovegood, quien venía danzando por pasillos, vestida con un vestido verde hoja con varios pliegues, con una canastita y una corona de flores.

_Brinca la cuerdita yo ya la brinque, bríncala de nuevo yo ya me canse, dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho, dieciséis._

- hola – saludo Luna después de dar una vuelta sobre si junto con una gran sonrisa.

- hola – saludaron al unísono pasando por alto el espectáculo que daba. Estaban acostumbrados pero no evito que Hermione arqueara la ceja.

- ¿A dónde van? – pregunto como si fuera una casualidad Luna

- a ver a Harry – le contesto Harry amablemente

- no creo que quieran salir – dijo Luna – las nubes están llenas de Snowboot…esta por llover

- ¿están llenas de que…? – exclamo Hermione

- entonces iré a los jardines interiores – dijo Harry con simpleza

- Harry no puedo creer que creas en eso – le dijo Hermione con incredulidad - …esas cosas ni siquiera existen

- bueno…también ya se oscureció, no creo que nos dejen salir después de todo – le dijo mientras iniciaba la marcha

- les molesta si los acompaño – dijo Luna – aun no termino de hacer mi collar de flores

- no…vamos – le dijo Harry.

Llegaron al primer piso y se sentaron en unos asientos de piedra bajo el techo de piedra, y frente a una pequeña extensión de jardín, Harry se sentó en la banca procurando recargar su espalda en una columna de piedra, Hermione se sentó elegantemente a su lado mientras que Luna se sentó como si fuera una niña de 4 años en el pasto. Al cabo de un rato Harry saca sus cigarrillos.

- si lo que querías era fumar lo hubieras dicho desde el principio – le dijo Hermione un poco molesta

- realmente lo único que quería era poder relajarme – se excuso mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el cigarrillo

_Brinca la cuerdita yo ya la brinque, bríncala de nuevo yo ya me canse, dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho, dieciséis._

Hermione se relajo, se había obligado a acompañar a Harry para que no se pusiera a vagar solo, mejor dicho para saber lo que últimamente hacia el moreno, porque últimamente estaba tan ensimismada con Draco que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaría mejor si no estuviera Luna cantando canciones de niños o hablando tonteras, pero sabía que ella era un caso perdido. Lo que le preocupaba era el nuevo vicio de Harry,...¡acaso no sabía que se podía morir!. Exagerada, eso fue lo que le dijo Harry cuando se lo comento.

- cof cof …al menos podías tirar el humo hacia el otro lado – se quejo Hermione

- lo siento – murmuro con descuido y saco su varita para hacer fluir de ella una brisa

- ya te he dicho que el cigarro no es bueno para la salud

- si…miles de veces – reconoció Harry sin inmutarse ante el tono de reproche

- les gusta – dijo Luna emocionada estrenando su collar de flores y dando brinquitos y vueltas

- encantador – dijo Harry enviándole un rápido vistazo, para luego apagar rápidamente el cigarro y esparcir el humo con su varita. Se acercaba la profesora McGonagall junto a un estudiante, Draco Malfoy.

-

- Srta. Granger – dijo la profesora al reconocerla – que bueno que la encuentro, veo que también esta el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Lovegood – dijo al verla dando brinquitos quien al escuchar su apellido se detuvo y le envió una mirada de sorpresa.

- necesita algo profesora – dijo energéticamente Hermione

- me gustaría que me ayudaran con algunas cajas para poder transportarlas – explico la profesora

- no hay ningún problema – se ofreció Hermione

- bien…señor Potter nos puede acompañar también…- dijo la profesora

- claro – aseguro Harry

Siguieron a la profesora a paso lento, Luna se sumo sin ser invitada, McGonagall no le tomo importancia, llegaron a su despacho y les paso las cajas para que se las enviara al profesor de encantamientos. Caminaron lentamente, Hermione junto a Draco y tras ellos Luna y Harry, al parecer iban demasiado concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de que algo los esperaba, tan solo Harry se dio cuenta y se protegió junto a Luna.

- AHHHHH!!!!!!!

- ¡QUE ASCO¡

- WAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJA – rió una voz escandalosa

- PEVEES – gritaron Draco y Hermione al unísono

- AHORA ESTAN…ASQUEROSAMENTE PEGADOS…WAJAJAJAJ- rió nuevamente pevees

- vete¡¡¡¡- grito con furia Draco

- HUELEN A HUEVO PÓDRIDO…WAJAJAJA

- ¡YA!...VETE – repitió Draco con la vena palpitante.

Hermione y Draco estaba llenos de una sustancia pegajosa de color verde, su tacto era asqueroso según lo califico Draco y olía a los mil demonios, las cajas estaban tiradas a un costado y Draco odio porque no se mancharon, pero mas odió la risa que escucho continuación y no era del bromista, el ya se había ido.

- jAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJJAAJJAAJA

Harry y Luna estaban tirados en el piso con las manos en el estomago riéndose a mas no poder y los señalaban con el dedo.

- ya fue suficiente Potter – siseo peligrosamente Draco

- jajaja…lo siento…pero es que…jajajaja – jadeo Harry

- jajajajaja…parecen bañado en Gluppbones – dijo Luna desde el suelo

- esto no es gracioso – dijo Draco molesto no podría moverse bien

- tienes razón es patético…jajajaja- dijo Harry enojando mas a Draco

- ¡ya fue suficiente¡ - grito Hermione cuando puso sacarse esa cosa de la cara

- jajajajajajajaajajajajaja

- QUE…acaso esta cosa tiene un inductor de risa – dijo irónicamente Draco no entendiendo su risa

- JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA

- es k si te vieras en un espejo – dijo Luna ya cansada de reírse – podías usar un EspecMirror, ellos te reflejan

- grgrgrgrgr – gruño Draco

- en vez de estar riéndose deberían ayudarnos – se quejo Hermione ya que no alcanzaba su varita

- lo siento – dijo Harry mas calmado pero aun reprimiendo la risa

- ¿quieren que les preste mi ulúleles? – añadió Luna ya sin rastros de la risa

- ¡NO¡ - gritaron a la vez Hermione y Draco.

De apoco los ayudaron a despegarse hasta que pudieron caminar. Se podía apreciar en la cara de Harry y Luna cierta mueca de asco, ya no estaban tan contentos con tener que ayudarlos.

- creo no terminaremos hoy- dijo Harry al ver los pocos avances

- creo k tendré que botar esta ropa – se quejo Hermione

- esta cosa esta muy enredada – comento Luna quien estaba inclinada para sacar l"la cosa" del pelo de Draco – se esta secando, si no te lo lavas, no se te quitara y te tendrán que rapar

- ni loco dejare que me hagan eso – exclamo Draco al ver lo que le había pasado a su adorado pelo

- me dejas ponerle flores…así llamaras a las hadas – le dijo con su voz soñadora

- no hagas que te maldiga – le dijo Fríamente pero ella ni se inmuto

- creo que Luna tiene razón…deberían ir a bañarse…antes de que se oponga peor – observo Harry – Luna y yo llevaremos las cajas dijo mientras tomaba a luna del brazo y se alejaba…ustedes vallan a limpiarse – les dijo antes de avanzar rápidamente

- T.T

- ¿crees que nos dejaron solos a propósito? – comento Draco incrédulo

- esta cosa esta cada vez mas fétida – se quejo Hermione con fastidió– no aguantaban el olor

- mas le vale a ese maldito poltergeist que **mi** piel, ni **mi** pelo salgan perjudicados – dijo Draco ácidamente al ver como su piel de tornaba roja por la irritación

- significa que ya diste por pedida tu ropa – insinuó Hermione con tono de broma

- no tienten a mi humor ahora,…**cariño** – le contestó lentamente con todo el autocontrol que tenía.

- lo siento – contesto al ver lo molesto que estaba el rubio – pero al menos yo trato de tomarlo con humor

- esto sería divertido – puntualizó Draco – pero no en **mi **persona….un Malfoy no se rebaja a esto.

- agradece que esto no te ocurrió en horario de clases…

- esto es…asqueroso, asfixiante, repugnante….

- te falta nauseabundo – apunto Hermione escuchando mansamente el reclamo se su novio. Esa parte de él era imposible de cambiar.

- eso nauseabundo, indignante…ni siquiera un indigente pasa por esto

- ¡Draco, por favor!...tampoco es para que exageres – le reclamo Hermione, recibiendo a cambio una fría mirada de reproche

- esta bien…nos vemos mañana - le dijo mientras la abandonaba en el pasillo.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Harry llevaba todas las cajas levitando, y se las dejo al profesor de encantamientos, luego guió a Luna a un pasillo donde nadie los podría escuchar y se sentaron en el suelo de piedra. Harry nuevamente saco su cajetilla de cigarros.

- ¿te vas a poner a fumar? – pregunta Luna de forma distraída

- ¿te molesta?- le pregunto temiendo incomodarla

- no…solo quería pedirte uno – le dijo con una sincera sonrisa

- ¿fumas?- le pregunto Harry un tanto sorprendido

- bueno…me gusta probar, además es lo mismo que con los Leenglo – dijo soñadoramente

- solo te advierto que son adictivos – le dijo mientras le pasaba uno, y pensando que diablos son los Leenglo

- después de cannabis esto no es nada – le aseguro mientras lo encendía con la varita

Se quedaron en silencio, aspirando el humo hasta los pulmones y luego los exhalaban por la nariz. Harry estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y Luna yacía tranquila junto a el, como si fuera una muñequita a la cual su ama la hubiera dejado en aquella posición. Harry puso atención en el canasto que llevaba Luna, ya no le quedaban flores, sino un paquete.

- ¿que traes en el canasto? – pregunto curioso

- es una tela- explico – era para mi vestido de Halloween

- a que te refieres con que "era" – le dijo Harry recalcando la ultima palabra

- quería un vestido – dijo en un suspiro lleno de tristeza – quería ser como cuando las elfas luminosas hacían el vals del Cleero en pleno otoño, todo cubierto de estrellas.

Harry se quedo pensativo mirando aquel semblante triste, jamás la había visto de esa manera, ella siempre escondía sus emociones bajo una mascara de inocencia y fantasía; le era común verla con aquellos ojos soñadores o con aquella expresión de que se encontraba allí por casualidad, la prefería mil veces radiante por sus locuras pero no así, con tristeza.

- ¿y porque ya no lo será? – pregunto con voz suave

- el vestido iba cubierto de cabellos de ángel – le dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo un boceto del vestido y se lo mostraba - …ves iba cubierto de ellos; pero cuando me llegaron se me rompió el envoltorio donde venían y nadie me ayudo a recogerlos…solo recupere menos de la mitad.

- entonces tienes que hacer una improvisación – le dijo con tono alegre – el vestido no tiene que ser igual, además eso es solo una leyenda y eso significa que nadie ha visto el vestido, tan solo preocúpate de que te cubra lo suficiente – le propuso mientras señalaba con su dedo las partes intimas en el boceto – o no se…algún diseño con los cabellos de ángel…ustedes las mujeres son buenas en eso…¿es para el baile de Halloween?

- si – le respondió ya mas contenta – pero entonces ya no seré una elfa, sino una ninfa…

- las dos son preciosas – le aseguró pensando que las dos le parecían lo mismo.

- bien – dijo satisfecha para volver a soñar despierta

Después hubo un periodo de silencio, en donde se dedicaron a dar las últimas aspiradas al cigarro antes de apagarlo.

- Luna…

- ya sabía que querías pedirme algo – le dijo – venias a buscarme cuando te encontré

Como lo supo, Harry no reparo en ello – es verdad…solo quería saber si tu sabes hacer un _kleopcaptlan_ – le dijo seguro de si y también sabiendo que ella entendería su significado

- lo se – dijo con tono ausente

- ¿podrías hacérmela? - le pregunto con un poco de miedo a que ella le dijera que no

- es peligrosa…¿sabes? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos – va mucho mas allá que una simple sesión espiritista o una de posesión.

- estoy conciente de ello…- le aseguro manteniendo la mirada - …pero…

- no es necesario que me digas para que la quieres hacer – le dijo haciéndolo sentir mejor, no quería involucrarla mas de lo debido.

- significaría mucho para mi que me ayudaras en esto – le dijo intentando dar razones validad para que lo ayudara – yo no podría hacerla solo

- lo se…y te ayudare – le afirmo – pero será una pena que no pueda ir a la fiesta de Halloween

- ¿Qué dices?...no es necesario hacerla tan pronto – le dijo un tanto incomodo

- es una noche mágica,…de todas las noches esa es la mejor – le explico – existe menos riesgo

- pero eso no es hasta la media noche…y el baile empieza a las 7 …podrías ir al principio

- será lo mismo…siempre bailo sola – dijo Luna con el tono que mas odiaba Harry, ella con sus palabras siempre lo hacía sentir mal. Lamentarse de su fatídica vida le era tan común.

- ¿quieres ir conmigo? – le dijo Harry sin pensarlo

- ¿contigo? – Dijo confundida – alguien como tú no va conmigo

- no aceptare un NO como respuesta – le dijo seriamente – tu eres mi amiga, la única que me entiende en estos momentos

- todos se burlaran de ti porque vas conmigo

- que lo hagan, a mi no me importa…- le contesto zanjando la discusión

- gracias- exclamo agradecida – entonces yo te ayudare con lo que quieres hacer…yo me haré cargo de los implementos, tu solo encargarte de las hierbas y pociones, y lo mas importante el lugar…

- bien…yo no se que clase de cosas se necesitan para hacerlo – confeso Harry

- yo te daré una lista con lo que tienes que traer – le aseguro – lo importante es que tengas un lugar seguro donde hacerlo

- ¿Qué te parece la casa de los gritos? – propuso Harry

- aunque esta lleno de espíritus – dijo evaluando la situación – pero no podremos salir, todo estará cerrado

- no te preocupes – dijo pensando en la camarada secreta – yo te diré el lugar…uno donde nadie nos escuchara

- bien, pero ¿crees que podamos ir un día antes?...es hay que desinfectarlo de los…

- no hay problema- contestó antes de que le diera un discurso de las supuestas criaturas que pudieran estar allí y también pensando que la cámara realmente necesitaba una limpieza, con esa serpiente gigante pudriéndose ahí…mejor no pensarlo – pero una pregunta…¿la ceremonia tiene que empezar a las 12 en punto o no?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le respondió abriendo bien los ojos

- bueno, a esa hora comienza el día de los muertos o no…

- eso es algo muggle – explico con gracia – el horario muggle difiere del horario cósmico, lo que dices es un intervalo, que puede ser entre las 1 u 2 de la madrugada…pero eso lo entenderás después, se requiere mucho tiempo para entrar en trance

- claro – le respondió recordando el porque quería hacer aquel ritual.

- será mejor que me valla…ya paso el toque de queda – agregó Luna levantándose energéticamente

- entonces mañana espero tu mensaje – le grito mientras observaba como se perdía en el pasillo.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Al día siguiente Luna le hizo llegar el mensaje, era una lista bastante larga y extraña, era verdad que reconocía los ingredientes pero no tenía ni idea de donde sacarlos, en un caso desesperado asaltaría el armario privado de Snape, pero por el momento dejo esa preocupación para mas tarde, en esos momentos Harry salía de la sala común, después de inventarles un par de excusas a sus amigos, Harry se dirigió al baño de Myrtle la llorona, con su escoba en el hombro y la varita en su mano, iba vestido con unos jeans gastados y una vieja polera que no le gustaba. Después de asegurarse de que Myrtle no estaba por ahí abrió la entrada a la cámara de Slytherin y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en ella.

Después de aterrizar hábilmente como gato, conjuro un casco burbuja para evitar sentir cualquier mal olor, en solo pensarlo le produjo nauseas. Camino lentamente hasta encontrarse con un gran montículo de piedras. Le esperaba una movida tarde.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

**¿Qué les parece?...lamento la tardanza he estado documentándome sobre la magia negra y sobre lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo, todo eso de la sesión espiritista, no quería escribir sin fundamentos.**

**Debo reconocer que este capitulo era la noche de Halloween pero creo que me alargue un poquito, y decidí dejarla para el siguiente capitulo, sino quedaría la idea a medias.**

**¿Creen que debería escribir capítulos mas largos?...**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me han dejado un comentario. La idea la tengo totalmente lista pero si quieren hacer una recomendación, será bien recibida y también si quieren hacer criticas.**

**AHORA QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO….**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW**

……**Besos…..**

**Lilith Van Garreth**


	5. Halloween

**Halloween**

Harry llego con paso monótono al gran comedor ese día era miércoles y el sábado era la fiesta de Halloween. Había pasado los últimos días buscando los ingredientes para su sesión.

- buenos días – saludo reprimiendo un bostezo

- buenos días – le contestó Hermione - ¿dormiste bien?

- no mucho – agregó mientras se servía huevos revueltos – me costo quedarme dormido

- creo que deberías ir donde Madame Pomfrey – le dijo Hermione después de evaluar su aspecto

- no estoy enfermo – recalco

- llevas tres días con ese aspecto…- le dijo maternalmente

- perdón – le dijo con un tono que significaba que estaba molesto – pero no tengo otra cara

- solo me preocupo por ti – le reprocho

- simplemente exageras – dijo Harry zanjando la situación.

- Hermione – dijo pacientemente Ron – Harry tiene Razón…puede que este así por la presión de ser capitán.

- no todo gira en torno al Quidditch – bufo son sorna

- ¿Qué tienes en contra del Quidditch?- pregunto Ginny sentándose en la mesa

- Hermione es incapaz de entender ese tipo de cosas – dijo Ron

- tienes razón – le contestó claramente molesta – no lo entiendo, simplemente pienso que hay mejores cosas que un juego de pelota. – luego se levanto y caminó con paso firme hasta dejar el lugar

- déjala Ron – le dijo Harry al ver que le iba a Gritar

- a veces no entiendo porque se enfurece – se cuestionó Ron

- debe estar en sus días – comento Ginny sin delicadeza

- ¡mujeres! – Exclamo Ron – son tan complicadas

- no todas somos así – se defendió Ginny

- mira – señalo Ron olvidándose de Hermione – ahí viene Brian Magnil

- ¿Quién?- se extraño Harry

- el chico lindo de Hufflepuff – aclaró Ginny

- Y¿¿¿…que tiene que ver…

- nada – se apresuro a decir Ron – tan solo me acorde de que me debe un libro

- jamás lo había visto – comento Harry volviendo a poner atención en su desayuno

- es de nuestro año – dijo Ron

- no les pongo mucha atención a los de Hufflepuff…

- es el capitán…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Harry dignándose a ver al pelirrojo

- Seamus me lo dijo – respondió un tanto incómodo por su mirada

- ¿Seamus?- repitió extrañado

- supongo que Seamus ya le puso un ojo – comento Ginny

- no se que le vera – dijo Harry sin interés – yo lo veo como un hombre normal

- creo que yo diría lo mismo de una mujer – dijo Ginny

- pero…¿tu que opinas sobre eso? – pregunto Ron un poco incomodo

- ¿sobre que?...

- sobre que sea gay

- no lo se…es su vida no la mía

- dejemos ese tema – propuso al ver que a Harry no le llamaba la atención – ¿ya tienen listo su disfraz?

- si – respondió Ron un poco apagado

- no…no creo que asista –dijo Harry

- ya llevas días con eso…simplemente podrías ir y solo sentarse – le aconsejo Ron

- eso lo veré ese día – comunicó Harry mientras se revolvía el pelo – de partida no me interesa, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como para preocuparme por un disfraz

- hola Harry - saludo una niña de tercero, con el cabello rubio oscuro ondulado – ten te traje tu Snitch

- gracias Evanna – le contestó Harry amablemente – le puedes decir al resto del equipo que el entrenamiento de hoy será ligero

- si – le contestó energéticamente – algo mas…

- no nada mas…

- enserio que el entrenamiento de hoy es ligero – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

- si – dijo Harry – hoy veremos los resultados del entrenamiento

- ya era hora que nos quitaras ese peso de encima – le dijo Ginny a modo de broma

- esa niña siempre te esta sonriendo…¿Por qué tenía la Snitch? – pregunto Ron

- se llama Evanna – le aclaro Harry – y yo se la preste

- es bien simpática – añadió Ginny

- parece enamorada de ti…

- no seas loco Ron – exclamo con gracia Ginny – tan solo lo admira

- creí que te molestaba ese tipo de fama…ya al parecer no te molesta

- tienes razón Ron, ella me cae bien…ella no me admira como Harry Potter, sino porque soy un buen buscador y ella quiere llegar a serlo – le aclaro Harry

- Harry le da consejos sobre como volar, y ejercicios para agilizar los reflejos – agrego Ginny – yo misma le he dado algunos, no por nada yo era la buscador suplente

- yo solo decía – contestó un poco molesto – que ella se te acerca con una sonrisita cuando estas aislado en la sala común

- solo quiere ser amable – dijo Harry restándole importancia – ella no es de las personas que se pavonear tan solo porque hablan con el Chico Que Vivió

- no seas patético Ron – rió Ginny – pareces celoso

- celoso??...para nada, solo te decía que tuvieras cuidado

- de igual forma no me fijaría en ella…es solo una niña

- acaso te gustan los hombres – le dijo Ginny divertida

- me refería a que es pequeña- le contestó Harry con una molesta mirada

- no me mires así…es que últimamente todos se están saliendo del armario – se excuso

- chistosa…te veo mas tarde… - le dijo Harry antes de irse a sus clases

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Hermione caminaba enfurecida por los pasillos, no había terminado de desayunar y tampoco había podido cepillarse bien el cabello. Opto por dirigirse a su siguiente clase, ya estaba cerca del aula de transformaciones cuando sintió que era abrazada por detrás.

- hola princesa – saludo Draco en el oído de Hermione

- hola dragón – saludó con voz apagada

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto buscando su mirada – te ves molesta

- nada…- pero al ver el seño fruncido de Draco – me enoje con Harry, según el soy una exagerada…pero creo que de igual forma tengo algo de culpa

- Potter no tiene porque decirte eso – le dijo Draco pacientemente – y tú no te tienes porque sentir culpable

- es mi amigo y entiendo que este enojado con migo – dijo defendiéndolo – en especial cuando le ataco con el Quidditch

- ¿Qué tienes en contra del Quidditch? – le pregunto receloso

- no me quiero enojar contigo – dijo cerrando los ojos para no ponerse a gritar

- de acuerdo – dijo lentamente observando la graciosa escena de su castaña enfadada – tan solo diré a su favor que el Quidditch es la pasión por el deporte

- ¡hombres! – murmuro enfadada

Draco se separo ágilmente de ella ya que Hermione le había enviado una peligrosa mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos escucharon unos pasos aproximarse cada uno se apoyo a un lado de la puerta, Hermione simulando que leía un libro y Draco con los brazos cruzados y mirando al piso, notablemente aburrido.

- Draco – dijo una voz femenina - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Pansy…- respondió simulando que salía de un trance – fui a entregarle una nota a McGonagall

- ¿Qué hace Granger aquí?- preguntó al verla ignorándolos

- no se… ¿quieres que le pregunte? – le contestó sarcásticamente

- no me interesa su vida – respondió astutamente

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Era el viernes por la tarde y Harry se escapo a Hogsmeade para comprar lo que le faltaba, había recibido un buen dato de donde podría obtener lo que quería.

Cuando ya estaba de regreso en el colegio se dirigió directamente a la lechucearía en donde le envió una nota a Luna diciéndole que la esperaría para lo acordado en el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

- ¡Harry¡…cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo una voz melosa

- hola Myrtle – saludo muy poco contento con encontrarse con la fantasma

- hace bastante tiempo que no recibo una visita tuya – dijo en el mismo tono

- no he tenido tiempo…las clases…- se encogió de hombros

- y…¿Qué haces por acá? – preguntó inocentemente

- buscaba un lugar en donde estar solo…me duele la cabeza – _necesito deshacerme de ella cuanto antes…pensaba Harry_ – todavía tienes la manía de espiar en baño de hombres – agrego como si fuera por casualidad

- quieres saber si te he visto desnudo – pregunto sin una pizca de vergüenza

Harry se incomodo un poco pero no lo demostró – simplemente me preguntaba que haces aquí mientras que el equipo de Slytherin se esta duchando – agrego guiñándole el ojo.

- es solo un pasatiempo – dijo sonrojándose un poco – ya sabes entre lamentarme de mi muerte…llorar…seguir lamentándome.

- no le diré a nadie si solo vas a ver – le dijo en tono confidente

- tienes razón…- dijo mientras se iba por uno de los inodoros

Harry ya estaba mas tranquilo, aunque Myrtle no era de los fantasmas que divulgaran cosas pero últimamente no confiaba en casi nadie. Una soñadora voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- aunque no es el lugar perfecto…al menos esta libre de Garbless

Luna venía vestida con una falda escocesa y medias de colores, junto a un suéter adornado con lentejuelas, tenían el cabello arreglado en una larga trenza, tenía su típica postura como si hubiera entrado por casualidad. Tenía las manos llenas de bolsas. Harry se apresuro ayudarla.

- ¿Por qué el baño de Myrtle? – dijo Luna como si la fantasma fuera su intima amiga

- realmente este no es el lugar, pero por aquí se llega mas rápido – le dijo Harry

- ahhh- gesticuló comprensivamente

- no tuviste problemas al traer todas estas cosas – le dijo Harry al ver las cosas que traía

- nadie se fija en las cosas que hago – informo explorando con mas cuidado el lugar como buscando algo a lo cual no se hubiera fijado antes.

- ¿sabes lo que es…la cámara de los secretos? – pregunto Harry seriamente

- claro – asintió – el lugar secreto que construyo Salazar Slytherin

- yo se donde esta…

Luna se quedo callada, Harry pensó que estaba asimilando lo que le había dicho o estaba esperando a que se la mostrara. Opto por lo segundo, le indico que lo siguiera y la llevo frente al lavado en donde estaba la marca de la serpiente y sin esperar mas la abrió. Luna no dijo nada, tan solo levanto las cejas abriendo mas los ojos dándole a entender que estaba sorprendida.

- ¿por aquí se entra?...quien lo hubiera pensado – se dijo a ella misma

- tan solo los que hablan parsel pueden abrirla – le informo – en este colegió soy el único de manera que nadie nos molestará

- muy bien

- yo iré primero, tu ve tras mío.

Harry saltó por el hueco y al cabo de unos segundos toco suelo, se reincorporo rápidamente para poder ayudar a Luna. Estaban a oscuras por lo que Harry conjuro un _Lumus_ para poder guiar a Luna por el accidentado camino. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la cámara principal, Harry nuevamente la abrió, al entrar las antorchas se encendieron mostrando un amplio suelo de loza y unas estatuas y relieves de serpientes de diferentes tamaños y formas.

- bueno…aquí es

- es bastante bonito – observó Luna - ¿aquí fue donde mataste al basilisco?

- si...aquí fue…pero no te preocupes, ya limpie el cadáver o lo que quedaba – dijo con gracia haciendo a Luna reír

- mejor empecemos…hay mucho que hacer, tenemos que dibujar el círculo y luego hacer el altar, por último armonizar el lugar.

Luna comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila y bolsas, hizo a Harry recostarse en el suelo y dibujo un circulo por fuera de el, luego hizo varios dibujos y símbolos por fuera del circulo, quedo un dibujo bastante grande en el piso, después Luna le pidió una de las pinturas especiales que le hizo comprar a Harry y los dos con pinceles, lo remarcaron con pintura blanca, les llevo cerca de una hora. Luego en uno de los extremos transformo una de las estaturas de serpientes en un altar de piedra. En él puso los implementos que había traído, unos cuchillos, varios cáliz, posillos para agua y para poder las especias que tanto le costo conseguir a Harry. Repartieron por todo el lugar varillas de incienso y unos posillos especiales para quemar cosas.

- ya casi esta listo – dijo un poco agotada Luna

- ¿que mas falta? – dijo Harry, jamás pensó que el ritual necesitara tantas cosas.

- ¿puedes trasmutar rosas? – Le pregunto Luna. Harry asintio. – para ser más exactos, pétalos de rosa

- bien…necesito que me ayudes hacer un montón de ellas – le dijo mientras se sentaba y movía su varita

- ¿para que son? – dijo mientras se disponía hacer lo mismo

- las vamos a dejar quemando junto con otras hierbas mas incienso – informo – es para armonizar, luego debemos adornar con flores el perímetro del circulo. – Al ver que Harry seguía sin entender Luna le explico – a ellos los calma las cosas lindas, además te servirá como guía y te ayudaran a regresar a tu cuerpo... no te preocupes yo estaré aquí para cuidarte – agrego al ver la ligera cara de preocupación en Harry

- gracias por ayudarme con esto… era mas complicado de lo que creí – confeso Harry al ver todo lo que Luna hacía por él.

- para eso están los amigos – le sonrió sincera – además tu eres casi el único que me trata con normalidad, al resto no le intereso

- no todos tienen la mente abierta – reflexionó Harry, Luna es única y especial se dijo pata si, indiferente a su propia desgracia – además no todos conocen la las criaturas mágicas en especial a las que te gustan a ti

- gracias por tratar de levantarme el animo, ya me acostumbre que la mayoría de las personas se burlen de mi – le dijo Luna – pero mejor olvida eso… ¿quieres que repasemos lo de mañana?

- ya – le respondió

- primero me ayudaras a pintarme, no te preocupes yo te diré como – agrego restándole importancia – me tengo que hacer unos símbolos en el cuerpo, hay que hacerlos con la tinta y pinceles chinos…luego iniciare la ceremonia con unos cánticos, tu solo tienes que relajarte y te recuestas en el piso, después te pintaré, luego tu te pondrás a meditar tal como se hace para hacer en un viaje astral, te daré unas pociones mientras estés en trance y hare unos cortes en tu piel – le explico calmadamente como si le explicara una receta de cocina – no te asustes si sangras mucho, la poción te ayudara y bueno el resto es tu trabajo yo cuidaré tu cuerpo y me encargare que nadie lo ocupe

- ¿algo puede poseerlo? – pregunto Harry sintiendo algo de temor al perder su cuerpo

- no es como un Draurius, un ladrón de cuerpos, ellos no pueden controlarlo pero les gusta la idea de poseer uno, pero cuando lo hacen no soportan la idea de estar encerrados…también es por eso que haré algunos cortes en tu piel, para evitarte que te dañen mas de lo debido.

Harry sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, había leído sobre eso, a esos espíritus les gustaba la sangre y el sufrimiento, hacían que la persona se hiriera y provocara cortes en su piel, si no lo lograban producían hemorragias internas era bastante peligroso, se preguntaba si Luna era la persona correcta para hacer eso, luego desecho su miedos, al ver la seguridad en sus ojos, ya no solos eran unos ojitos soñadores y que despedían locura sino que brillaban de una manera poco usual, ella estaba contenta, feliz porque había encontrado una persona que la comprendiera al menos un poco.

- solo no dejes que sangre mucho – dijo a modo de broma

- para ellos tu cuerpo y sangre es una especia de ofrenda – le dijo sonriendo ante el – tu solo encárgate de elevarte que de tu cuerpo me preocupo yo

- ¿y después como regreso?- en los libros jamás se menciono eso, pensó Harry

- solo sigue la trayectoria del humo – respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- ¿Qué crees que pasara si lo que me piden a cambió no se lo puedo dar?

- ellos lo saben todo…bueno casi todo, pero también son muy tramposos ahí no se que decirte

- solo espero que todo salga bien mañana – dijo en un suspiro

- Halloween es una noche llena de magia – le respondió con una significativa sonrisa – todo puede pasar

- lo tendré presente…

- te recomiendo que traigas un cambió de ropa

- lo traeré mañana temprano

- bien…entonces ayúdame con lo pétalos…

Quemaron los pétalos y la cámara se inundo de un delicioso aroma, prendieron varillas de incienso y luego abandonaron el lugar.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

_De entre los nigromantus, los pragmara son los que saben mas acerca de lo que esperamos experimentar, con su poder son capaces de generar una madurez mental en conjunto con el cuerpo y alma. Para llamarlos se les hace una ofrenda del cuerpo, en un ritual llamado kleopcaptlan. Solo se les recomienda que realicen esta ceremonia aquellos que tengan un alto control mental, debido a que son propensos a que los Draurius u otros espectros se apoderen del cuerpo. _

Con un extraño sentimiento Harry se levanto, había leído tantas veces aquel párrafo que se lo había memorizado, aquello era todo lo que sabía acerca de lo que iba a realizar en la noche, de todos aquellos espíritus tan solo se les nombraba pero no daban mas información. A pesar de que no tenía mas referencias algo en si le dijo que confiara plenamente en Luna, pero aun así existía el peligro, aquel extraño sentimiento se profundizó al pensar nuevamente en ello¿acaso era miedo?...se levanto lentamente, no había podido dormir bien, y ahora le dolía la cabeza. Decidió ir a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió se encontró con Ron frente al espejo quien lucía molesto.

- mira Harry – exclamo Ron al verlo – me salio una espinilla

Harry centro su atención en el lugar en donde su amigo le señalaba, una gigantesca espinilla se asomaba en su frente.

- reviéntala – sugirió sin pensarlo

- se pone peor y se nota mas – se quejo el pelirrojo ante aquella idea.

- no se porque te preocupas – le tranquilizo – con todas tus pecas apenas se nota

- nadie confundiría una espinilla con una peca – dijo incrédulo

- ya te dije que no se nota – exclamo ahora el con incredulidad. Porque Ron le preocupa un maldito grano pensó.

- me molesta y no puedo dejar de tocarla – dijo mientras se miraba al espejo desde distintos ángulos - ¡esto me paso por burlarme de Eloise Morgan!

- es verdad que ella tiene un serio problema de acne pero no es para tanto – le dijo sorprendido por su comportamiento – pareces un niña

- ahhh!!- exclamo Ron

- mejor apúrate y luego le preguntas a tu hermana o por último a Hermione – le dijo seriamente – ahora tenemos practica de Quidditch …esas son cosas de chicas

- eso lo dices tu porque a ti nunca te ha salido uno – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

El entrenamiento fue bastante ligero, y terminaron cerca de las 10. Harry tenía la mente en otra parte. Ahora Ron y Harry caminaba hacia el castillo, de repente Ron vio una cabellera castaña entre los arbustos y corrió para alcanzarla, Harry siguió con su camino y se cruzo con Malfoy.

- Potter – dijo con sorpresa pero sin quitar su pizca de odio

- Malfoy – dijo en el mismo tono – ¿a quien buscas? – pregunto al ver al rubio rodar los ojos

- a nadie que te importe – le dijo fríamente

- uyyyy que genio – sonrió divertido – algún día tendré la suerte de verte de bueno humor

- tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con tigo Potty…ya sabes todo eso de ser premio anual – dijo con tono superior

- supongo que estarás muy ocupado puliendo tu placa – dijo con ironía abandonando al rubio antes de que pudiera responderle.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Harry dio un par de vueltas por los pasillos, y se encontró con Luna quien lo saludo previniéndolo sobre una plaga de Wiksi que se apoderaban de las camas, con una sonora risa se alejo de ella para ir a dejar las ultimas cosas a la cámara secreta. Cerca del medio día un exquisito olor lo atrajo a las cocinas, y le pido a Dobby que le sirviera un poco. Con el estómago lleno fue a su habitación, se sentía adormilado por lo que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta para después poder preparase mentalmente. No soñó prácticamente nada, tan solo sintió que llevaba un par de horas descansando cuando unas voces lejanas lo despertaron.

- estas ensuciando todo Dean – se quejaba Seamus

- es tan solo un poquito de heno - se disculpo- eso lo dices porque mi disfraz es mejor que el tuyo

- no tengo ni idea de lo que eres – decía Ron – tan solo estas cubierto de Heno

- soy un espantapájaros

-¿Qué cosa es eso?

- es muggle – dijo resignado – no lo entenderás

Harry se obligo abrir los ojos, corrió lentamente las cortinas de su cama para encontrarse con sus compañeros a medio vestir. Dean tenía la ropa rasgada y de sus brazos y piernas se colaban ramitas de heno. Ron al parecer era algo romano al juzgar por la túnica y las hojas de laurel, Seamus aun estaba en boxer y Neville estaba de verde, era un duende.

- ¿no es un poco temprano como para ponerse los disfraces? – dijo Harry con voz rasposa

- con sus reclamos despertaron a Harry – les reclamo Ron

- lo siento – se disculpó Seamus con una sonrisa para luego entrar al baño

- la verdad es que es bastante tarde – le comunicó Dean

- en una hora comienza el baile – añadió Neville

Harry se sorprendió nunca creyó que fuera tan tarde, si quererlo comenzó a sentirse nervioso, un leve cosquilleo en sus manos, y el sentimiento de vació en su estomago. Se sentó de golpe en la cama.

- ¿tan tarde es? – preguntó aun incrédulo

- son las 6 – le dijo Dean quien se miraba en el espejo

- dormiste toda la tarde- dice Ron con cara de preocupación – ni siquiera fuste almorzar

- fui después del entrenamiento – dijo cortante – tenía hambre

- quieres que te traiga algo…no se cualquier cosa

- estoy bien Ron …mas rato bajare a comer algo

- eso quiere decir que iras a la fiesta – dice Ron esperanzado

- claro – dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama energéticamente

- ¿de que te disfrazaras? – quiso saber Neville

- lo que encuentre en el baúl… no me interesa ir disfrazado

- genial- exclamo Ron con animo – podríamos sentarnos a conversar en unos de los sillones, yo ya vi la decoración y es bastante agradable

- claro – le contesto de forma ausente ya que estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin saberlo porque Harry se puso cada vez más nervioso, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Acababa de salir del baño y se encontraba buscando ropa en su baúl, se decidió por unos pantalones de cuero de dragón negro, un regalo especial hecho por los gemelos, y no encontró nada con que combinarla, por lo que se puso unos collares que le había regalado Luna en su cumpleaños hace dos años, era la primera vez que se los ponía, y para terminar una túnica negra de tela bastante liviana se la dejo abierta, se paso la mano por el pelo para sacar una rebeldes gotas y se fue a examinar al espejo en donde estaba Seamus pintándose.

Dean y Neville ya no estaban, Ron le enviaba una mirada extraña, quizás se preguntaba de qué diablos iba disfrazado.

- Wow Harry …estas demasiado exquisito – le dijo Seamus con una voz llena de deseo. Harry le miro como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza

- ¿perdón? – exclamo incomodo

- solo digo que te vez demasiado rico…donde tenias escondido ese cuerpazo – le dijo ahora con un tono juguetón

- creo que… me pondré una…camisa

- no seas tonto – le dijo ahora en un tono normal – es solo que nunca te muestras así…no digo que te veas mal…al contrario

Harry se evaluó en el espejo, los malditos pantalones se le pegaban al cuerpo, pero no eran para nada incomodo, _quizás si debí ponerme una camisa_, pensó al ver como sus músculos marcados se dejaban ver a través de la túnica, los collares le daban un aspecto exótico.

- Harry…- dijo Seamus – no nos quites el placer de verte así – le dijo al ver que realmente pensaba ponerse una camisa – tan solo déjame darte el toque final.

Harry asintió y Seamus tomo un delineador negro y se lo paso por los ojos.

- ahora si que quedaste divino…

Se miro nuevamente en el espejo, parecía una especie de gótico, realmente lucia bien, y sonrió sin pensarlo, pero esa sonrisa se congelo al instante al recordar lo que esa noche significaba, su piel morena ligeramente se torno pálida. Guardo sus nervios en lo mas profundo se si y salio de la habitación a paso decidido. Ron le siguió después de que cruzo el umbral.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

El fino golpeteo de la música lo guió hacia el gran salón, la iluminación era perfecta, cientos de calabazas flotaban por los aires dan luz a unos pequeños grupos de sillones y cojines dispersos por las orillas, bandejas con bocadillo flotaban entre ellos. Harry tomo una de ella y se la llevo hacia un grupo en donde distinguió a Neville y a Dean, Ginny se les unió al cabo de un rato.

- ¿alguien ha visto a Hermione?- pregunto Ginny al no ver a su amiga

- la vi cuando entramos – dijo Neville – lucia diferente, apenas la reconocí, se tiño el pelo de negro y se hizo bucles

- creo que la mayoría se tiño el pelo – dijo Parvati quien acababa de llegar – una chica loca de Slytherin se lo tiño de verde

- al parecer el rubio hurón se puso de moda – comento Ron al ver como a 5 chicos con el mismo color de pelo que Draco

- ahora entiendo porque decían que esta noche sería misteriosa y sorprendente – dijo Ginny con picardía

- Hola chicos – dijo una voz muy entusiasmada

Era una chica con un vestido antiguo como los que usaban las princesas de antaño de color vino, tenia el cabello oscuro y unos perfectos bucles, usaba una mascara de color negro, se la levanto levemente para mostrar su rostro. Era Hermione.

- Hermione…¿Qué te hiciste?- dijo Harry al reconocer a su amiga

- mejor dicho – agrego al reconocer a Harry - ¿Qué te hiciste tu?...te ves…bien

- fue lo mejor que encontró en su baúl – contesto Seamus con tono de burla

- es verdad – reconoció Harry sin percatarse de la burla – ya les dije que no me importaba el disfraz

- Harry – dijo maternalmente Hermione – estoy muy feliz de que hallas venido

- no te preocupes iré a bailar al rato – dijo incomodo ante esa manifestación – tampoco soy tan aburrido.

Hermione se alejo pronto de ellos para acercarse a un chico con el cabello largo y negro, de elegantes vestidos. Harry pensó que eran tal para cual ya que se vistieron de la misma onda y andaban de la mano. Le envió una mirada a Ron pero al parecer a él no le importaba que su amiga coqueteara con el joven.

Siguieron conversando, Ron estaba bastante animado y porque no contento ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no conversaban así, parecía como si ello hubiese ocurrido en otra vida, pero luego recordó que tan solo fue hace dos años¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Acaso había olvidado lo que era bromear con sus amigos, hablar de cosas banales. El se había autoasilado y se había perdido todo eso pero no lo lamentaba, prefería eso a sentir su lastima.

Algunas arriesgadas parejas ya estaban bailando, a lo lejos pudo distinguir un pequeño murmullo, la gente se separaba para abrir paso a una chica que iba vestida de blanco y el cabello rubio alborotado, al acercarse mas pudo distinguir que la tela era transparente y que sus partes intimas estaban recubiertas con un extraño material felpudo. La chica iba directo hacia ellos.

- hola –dijo la chica levantándose la mascara en forma de luna.

- ¡Luna! – exclamo Ron al reconocerla

- nota mental- se dijo Harry mientras se levantaba – la próxima vez verifica bien la dichosa tela antes de dar un consejo…-Luna – dijo con tono audible – luces genial

- también tu…tu consejo fue genial,…gracias por ayudarme con el vestido

- bueno chicos…los veo al rato…le prometí a Luna que bailaría con ella – dijo al ver como sus amigos le miraban con picardía.

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta que Harry Potter iba de la mano de la Lunática Lovegood, bueno ahora extravagante y rica Lovegood, por primera vez los chicos sintieron no haberla visto antes, tenia un precioso cuerpo, curvas pronunciadas y un precioso busto que la mayoría de las chicas envidiaban, o la envidiaban por eso o porque iba de la mano del terriblemente sexy Harry Potter, nadie sabía que tenía esos atributos guardados.

Harry guió a Luna hacia el centro de la pista, no le tomo importancia a la atenta miraba de los demás, tan solo se percato de la escandalizada mirada de McGonagall ante el atuendo de Luna, ella al parecer no te tomaba importancia que la mayoría de los chicos que se le quedaban viendo el trasero.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

En un lugar cercano en donde Harry y Luna bailaban una pareja disfrutaba el poder estar libremente juntos aunque sea una noche.

- valla – murmuro Draco – esa Loony Loony se lo tenía bien guardado

- cuidadito hacia donde miras Draco Malfoy – seseo la chica peligrosamente

- pero si yo solo tengo ojitos para ti – le dijo melosamente

- se perfectamente hacia donde estabas mirando – dijo en el mismo tono

- bueno no es algo que se vea todos los días…auch – se quejo y que su novia le golpeo el hombro

- ya se que se ve diferente…pero no es como para que babees por ella

- no te enojes princesa…además punto uno¿Cómo se le ocurre vestirse así?...¿casi desnuda? Y punto dos…si quieres saber lo que es babear chequea a Blaise – dijo el ahora pelinegro a un chico vestido de vampiro

En efecto Blaise no llevaba mascara, tenía los ojos desorbitados mirando a Luna, no le prestaba para nada atención a su compañera hada, era Pansy, la miraba descaradamente siguiendo con la cabeza el movimiento de las caderas de Luna.

- ¡que descaro! – Exclamo Hermione – esa no es una forma de ver a una mujer

- tranquila, no la tocara, no se atreverá a dejar sola a Pansy y luego enfrentar su furia – le dijo tranquilizadoramente Draco

- esta bien – dijo aun enojada

- esta es la primera noche en que podemos estas aquí abrazaditos frente a todos y que nadie nos mire raro – le susurro al oído – acaso te quieres pasar el resto de la noche ahuyentando a los que babean por la Looney Looney

- un momento…¿Lonney Lonney? – pregunto extrañada

- es de cariño – le explico antes de besarla

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Pansy lo estaba pasando regio, no sabía que era lo que tenía hipnotizado a su pareja, tan solo se dignaba a tironearlo de la corbata para que se moviera. No le tomo importancia a la nueva conquista de Draco, y siguió bailando escuchando los comentarios de la fiesta que tanto se había esmerado en organizar.

- todos están diciendo que todo esta genial – chillo Pansy entusiasmada – que no esperan a ver a lo que prepararemos en navidad

- ¿navidad? – repitió Blaise captando algo de lo que le decía su amiga

- ¡navidad, san Valentín! – Le dijo en voz más alta creyendo que él no la había escuchado - ¿que otra festividad más se celebra?

- eeeeee

- no importa – dijo cortante – ya es hora de que aparezcan las burbujas

- ¿las burbujas?...

No le explico nada mas, tan solo le pesco la cortaba y se lo llevo hacia un extremo del salón, en donde con su varita acciono a unas maquinitas que al dar vuelta creaban burbujas de varios colores y formas. Al cabo de un rato todos estaban bajo las burbujas, la música se torno mas rápida y la iluminación bajo, ahora se veían flash plateados y unas serpentinas con forma de tela de araña caían de repente.

- se suponía que iban ser murciélagos – dijo con una gran sonrisa Pansy al ver su obra – pero llegue a la conclusión de que las burbujas eran mas tiernas y glamorosas

- supongo que tienes razón – dijo al ver como todos se habían puesto como locos cuando cayeron, ahora todos estaban bailando, uno junto a otro, le era difícil reconocer a alguien. Había pedido de vista a Luna

- bueno regresemos a la pista de baile – dijo Pansy agarrando La corbata de Blaise.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

- ¡burbujas!...¡burbujas! – gritaba Luna emocionada

- no saltes tanto que te vas a caer – le dijo Harry

- no importa…nunca me había divertido tanto – confeso entre gritos

- me alegras que te diviertas – le dijo – y yo me relajo

- ¡esta es la mejor manera para relajarse!…

- hey no te molesta que todos te miren así – dijo Harry al ver como un chico la miraba demasiado

- siempre lo hacen – dijo con su tono infantil – no se si es preferible esto o que te ignoren

- supongo que es mejor…todo depende de cómo lo sientas tu

- claro…hey ese no es Ron el que baila con ese chico – dijo Luna apuntando hacia un lado

- ese es Ron…pero no se si con el que baila es un chico o chica – dijo confuso intentando reconocerlo

- es un chico…es de Ravenclaw – informo Luna – es el único que conozco que se disfrazo de conejo…yo le hice la cola

- se ve gracioso meneando así las orejas – se burlo Harry

- bueno ahora se porque Ron dice porque no es bueno bailando…

- lo hace pésimo…

- jajajaja

- yo al menos se mover las caderas – se defendió ante la risotada de Luna

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Eran cerca de las 12 la fiesta estaba por acabar, Harry y Luna se escabulleron por los pasillo al igual como varias parejas para buscar un lugar mas intimo. Afortunadamente Hermione no les vio, caminaba por ahí de la mano con aquel chico, Harry supuso que hacia sus deberes de prefecta verificando que nadie se quedara por allí, apuro a Luna y rápidamente entraron en la cámara. Ahora estaba a kilómetros del colegio y no tenían de que preocuparse.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cámara en si. Estaba inundada con el olor de las rosas, era bastante tranquilizador.

- bien – dijo Luna – creo que ya es hora de empezar

Luna comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas y luego comenzó a sacarse la ropa sin importarle de que Harry la viera, él se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad. Se coloco una especie de bikini hecho con cuerdas y cosas naturales, según observo luego Harry.

- tu también te tienes que desnudar – le dijo – ten ponte esto

Le tiro una especie de taparrabo del mismo material que su bikini. Se puso totalmente rojo, ella no le mencionó nada sobre tener que desnudarse ni menos usar eso…¿y si no le cubría lo suficiente?. Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. Incomodo se desprendió de sus ropas, al ver que Luna no le tomaba atención se dispuso amarrar con fuerza el taparrabo.

Luna tenía varias vasijas con tintas de color cada una con pinceles, también había separado las hierbas y había encendido un pequeño fuego junto a las varillas de incienso por toda la habitación.

- ya estas listo – escucho que le decía Luna

- claro…

- entonces ayúdame a pintarme…no te preocupes no hay que hacer ninguna ceremonia para eso – dijo mientras se tomaba el cabello para dejar libre su espalda

- ¿Qué tengo que dibujar?

- esto – dice mientras le pasa un papel

A Harry le tomo bastante tiempo pintar por completo a Luna. Era bastante difícil tener que depositar suavemente el pincel para que no dañara su fina piel de mujer, ir lentamente delineando sus curvas, lentamente para olvidar que aquel cuerpo que tenía en frente era el de su amiga y que la veía casi como una hermana.

Llego el turno de Harry, después de esperar a que la tinta se secara. Luna con esmero dibujo en la morena piel de Harry, el sentía escalofríos al sentir el roce el pincel, se concentro en mantener la mente en blanco mientras ella hacía su tarea

- listo – le susurro luna sacándolo de sus meditaciones – ya es hora

Fue guiado con paso ceremonioso hacia el centro del circulo, y le hico hincarse con la mirada le dijo que todo había empezado, le hizo cerrar los ojos y mirar hacia el techo. Sintió que ella daba vueltas a su alrededor, que cantaba y bailaba, algo filoso y frío rozaba su piel, supo que pronto lo cortaría, se concentro en iniciar su meditación, llevaba un par de minutos en eso hasta que sintió la filosa hoja cortar sus mejillas, se obligo a no pensar en el dolor y se concentro mas en su meditación, varias contadas siguieron a la primera, no supo cuantas, tan solo fue conciente de que Luna ponía algo entre sus labios y sin abrir los ojos abrió la boca para beber la infusión amarga que le ofrecía, después de 3 tragos diferentes le hizo acostar en el suelo con los bazos y piernas extendidos ( posición anatómica).

Poco a poco su entorno desapareció, la voz de luna desvaneció, al igual que el dolor tan solo se sentía adormecido, al cabo de un rato Luna le volvió a dar una infusión, ahora todo le daba vueltas, pero su concentración no disminuyo, justo cuando creyó que le iba a empezar un dolor de cabeza sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de el.

"Lo primero que vi me asusto bastante, mi cuerpo inerte a mis pies, Luna daba vueltas a mí alrededor con una especie de pandero, había hecho aparecer as flores. Sentí varias presencias a mí alrededor, figuras amorfas que más parecían a un remolino de viento grisáceo. Recordé que lo que tenía que hacer era elevarme y eso hice, por un segundo creí que iba a chocar con el techo pero simplemente lo traspase, subí bastante rápido, tan solo vi unos pequeños retazos del castillo, me sentía bastante liviano. Un sentimiento de abandono me llego de repente, sentí que me alejaba bastante d mi cuerpo y la sensación de no poder regresar me aterro, seguí subiendo con ese sentimiento hasta que me auto convencí de que todo estaría bien."

"No se cuando tiempo llevo subiendo, tengo la sensación de que me falta el aire, todo esta relativamente oscuro ni los brillos de las estrellas se ven aquí. Es aterrador, miro mis manos y están transparentes, ahora ya no soy más que un espíritu que brilla por luz propia. De repente creí sentir otras presencias, pero ninguna de ellas me tomo en cuenta, yo solo tenia en mi mente su nombre _Pragmara…Pragmara…por favor ven a mi…Pragmara…Pragmara…necesito de ti..." _

"Una poderosa presencia me envolvió, no fui conciente en que momento lo hizo, pero era intoxicante, no era ni mala ni buena, era como si no tuviera sabor, tan solo que me lleno de golpe que me dio la sensación de que deje de respirar."

"No se como calificarla, esta aquí rodeándome, ya me acostumbre a su presencia, yo sigo con mi plegaria."

"No puedo decir que me esta hablando pero es como si lo estuviera haciendo se mueve de tal forma, la siento de tal forma que entiendo lo que me dice, creo que dice que le gusto el canto y la ofrenda, parece feliz…le gusta que le canten y alaben, eso dice."

"Que me concentre…repito confuso, ella me dice que me concentre en lo que veo y siento, no se porque pero se a la perfección de que ese ser tiene forma humana, no se porque lo intuyo o es mi imaginación, pero hago lo que dice, me concentro."

- se puede saber que es lo que desea pedirme Harry Potter – me susurra una dulce voz, una voz de una mujer. Quedo mudo, no se realmente que contestarle¿realmente le estaré viendo la cara?...realmente no se a donde mirar, su esencia esta por todos lados

- no te preocupes – dice nuevamente la voz – te llevare a mi plano astral

- gracias…gracias…generosa Pragmara – eso es lo único que me ocurre decir.

Ahora siento como si fuese comprimido, una sensación mas atroz que la de ser trasladado o la de usar la aparición. Tan solo veo como todo se torna negro y lo próximo que siento es que caigo de bruces en un suelo.

Creo sentir un sabor metálico en los labios… ¡realmente estoy sangrando! Abro los ojos y veo un suelo de piedra me reincorporo y veo que estoy a los pies de un trono, en el esta sentada una mujer, una hermosa mujer de unos potentes ojos verdes, cabello negro ondulado, usaba una ajustada túnica roja, junto con un velo que le cubría parcialmente su cabello. Como estoy tirado a cuatro patas me hinco ante ella.

- joven Potter – dijo ella con su suave voz mientras se levantaba – hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía una visita

- lamento venir sin avisar – responde tontamente Harry. A ella le pareció divertido

- pero de igual forma sabía que no tardaría en venir…los seres humanos son seres muy curiosos…he conocido a tantos de tu estirpe

- pero yo soy un mago…

- peor aun…su sed es mas difícil de satisfacer…pero para mi es lo mismo, su vida es un simple suspiro para mi

- Pragmara…- iba a decir Harry pero ella lo acallo

- no me llames así, es un simple adjetivo que me han impuesto los humanos – agrego con cierta molesta – mi nombre es Kiara

- pendón señorita Kiara…yo no sabía…

- no importa, pocos lo saben, al menos solo los que han sabido llegar aquí…pero no te quedes tirado ahí, es verdad que e gusta que me alaben pero no soy ninguna especie de Dios…ven levántate…ven sígueme.

- ¿en donde estamos?- pregunto Harry al ver que se encontraban en una especie de templo hecho completamente de piedra.

- ¿te refieres al lugar físico? O a simplemente que es este lugar…¿a como es posible que haciendo un simple viaje astral se llegue a un lugar sólido como este?

- eee…si

- no re explicare las leyes físicas, presiento que no las entenderás, pero a base de ellas se lo explicaría a un ser humano normal. Cuando tienes el poder espiritual suficiente, puedes crear tu propio mundo, es bastante difícil pero posible. En términos simples yo misma cree este lugar, en un universo alterno, en el mismo universo en donde esta el cielo y el infierno y un sin fin de lugares.

- ¿me estas tratando de decir que Dios existe? – pregunto con cierto temor en la Voz

- los magos al ver que con magia hasta lo imposible es posible se han olvidado de su presencia – explico sabiamente – pero siempre esta ahí…observando

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta de madera, ella la abrió sin problemas y revelo a la más grande biblioteca que Harry jamás haya visto, hileras interminables de estantes repletas de ellos, desde los más antiguos pergaminos y pinturas rupestres hasta las mas glandes enciclopedias, en todos los idiomas.

- mi mas grande tesoro – anuncio Kiara – yo lo se todo…todo con respecto a conocimiento se refiere, la explicación científica de cómo ocurrió el big bang, el procedimiento de la formación del homo sapiens, el nacimiento del primer mago…todo…cuando los griegos descubrieron los conceptos básicos de lo que era el átomo, yo lo supe desde el momento del big bang, cuando Mendel publico su graciosos trabajo sobre sus arvejitas postulando las leyes de la herencia, yo ya tenía el conocimiento de cómo ocurría realmente…grandes conquistadores han venido aquí para saber como destruir a sus enemigos…ahora dime Harry James Potter dime que es lo que quieres saber…

Harry se quedo callado, no sabía que decir, realmente aquí estaba todo, bueno eso se suponía, ante tal grado de conocimiento, podría saberlo todo con tan solo pensar aquella idea, lo éxito; sus manos sudaban, pero luego callo en la cuenta… ¿a que precio?

- ¿a que precio? – Dijo en voz alta – me has estado tentando con todo el conocimiento del mundo, podría pedirte que me dijeras como ser invencible, el mago mas poderoso del mundo, pero ¿a que precio?

- buena pregunta…tienes una mente muy poderosa en todo este tiempo no he podido introducirme en ella – confeso – pero todo depende de lo que quieras pedirme

- yo vine aquí porque quiero convertirme en animago… pero ya, no quiero el modo tradicional

- vaya…me sorprende – dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

- ¿Qué cosa?...

- conozco tu historia, tengo libros que hablan sobre ti, sobre tu nobleza y heroísmo…por cierto a cada segundo se renuevan…incluso dice como poder vencerte – ante aquella revelación Harry hace un gesto de desagrado¿quien era ella para investigar así su vida? – pero los hombres cambian…tu cambiaste…pensé que me preguntarías ¿como derrotar a Voldemort?

Era verdad, se le había pasado por la mente aquella posibilidad¿para que necesitaba una estúpida profecía? Tan solo decía lo que podría pasar, con ella podría obtener una información fidedigna, era demasiado tentador, pero…tan como ella lo dijo, el cambió, ya no era el mismo, el que tenía el complejo de héroe…todo había cambiado desde que se había muerto Sirius…

- pero esa información me costaría mas cara – respondió astutamente…el no se dejaría engañar

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- además no me interesa…tu misma lo dijiste…yo cambie…ya te dije lo que quería saber…ahora tu dime el precio.

- un trozo de tu alma – le respondió calmadamente

- ¡mi alma¡ - exclamo

- un trozo…uno tan pequeño que ni siguiera lo notaras…sabes el alma de un sujeto es muy grande y esta compuesto de energía…solo quiero un poco de esa energía.

Harry lo medito por un par se segundos y acepto. Kiara solo asintió y lo guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a una estantería en especial. Se dedico a buscar un libro en especial y se lo paso.

- como yo Harry Potter me puedo convertir en un hombre lobo – leyó en la contratapa - ¡yo no quiero ser un licántropo! – le dijo con un duro tono de voz

- aquí no dice licántropo – le responde tranquilamente – creí que al menos habías averiguado esa parte…pero veo que me equivoque

- ¿no entiendo?

- para la mayoría de los magos tan solo se imponen la leve meta de cómo poder convertirse en animagos…pero no saben que hay un nivel mas

- me costo bastante conseguir la información primaria – le dijo sarcásticamente

- en términos simples…podrás usar las habilidades de tu animal en estado normal…por ejemplo, tienes mala visión nocturna y necesitas la solo la visión de tu lobo…entiendes

- si – respondió vagamente pensando en las posibilidades de lo que aquella información significaba

- pero lo que tu quieres es convertirte en animago… ¿no es verdad?...eso solo comprende los primeros 5 capítulos – dijo mientras le enviaba una significativa sonrisa

- ¿y los otros 40?

Ella no le respondió, y supo realmente porque lo había hecho, y no era una mera casualidad, ella quería que volviera.

- esto será lo primero y lo ultimo que vendré a pedirte – le dijo enviando la misma mirada

- todos dicen lo mismo…

Luego de aquella conversación Kiara dirigió a Harry hacia una habitación, era pequeña y no tenía ningún implemento.

- Siéntate en el centro y abre el libro – le indico Kiara

- ¿Qué?...yo no vine aquí a leer

- has lo que te digo – le ordeno con paciencia.

Al hacerlo fue como si fuera absorbido por el libro escuchaba claramente la voz de kiara quien le decía que iban solo a llegar hasta el capitulo 5. Todo estaba oscuro, y perdió conciencia de su cuerpo hasta que nuevamente cayo de bruces ahora sobre una fresca hierva, era de noche. Ahora había aterrizado en un bosque, pero desconocía su procedencia.

- Creo que debería advertirme sobre estas bruscas caídas – se dijo para si. Luego escucho la voz de Kiara que le decía – _ahora siente y experimenta_

No entendió el dignificado de sus palabras hasta que se movió. Su cuerpo se movió, pero él no le había ordenado nada, al contrarío quería mantenerlo quiero, pero no, él estaba de pie, pero era conciente de cada una de las células de su cuerpo, sentía como cada una de ella emitía cierta energía y ahora como cada una de ella se movía, se reestructuraba, en su mente tenía una visualización fija y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era como si todo en el fuera controlado, ahora sentía su cuerpo quemar y le dolía ya que se estaba resistiendo, era como si en cualquier momento a otro se fuera a derretir sus piernas ya no le soportaban y apoyo sus manos en la hierba, aquel sentimiento de incomodidad se expandió ahora algo salía de él, pero no sabía lo era, no se atrevía abrir los ojos, tan solo veía en su mente la figura del lobo, nada mas, tan rápido como todo empezó termino de golpe.

- ¿Qué paso?- se dijo pero de su boca no salió nada parecido a una palabra sino a un…¿gruñido?

Abrió bruscamente sus ojos y lo que vio realmente lo sorprendió. Ahora yo soy el lobo – pensó emocionado – veía claramente, sus sentidos fueron incrementados de una forma excepcional, contento movió su cola y comenzó a caminar, primero lentamente y cuando se acostumbró se puso a correr. Era fantástico no sabía a que velocidad iba que pero era bastante rápido llego a un claro y por instinto se puso aullar, el sentimiento de libertad…ahora se sentía realmente libre. Rodó por la hierva hasta que otra sensación le dio de golpe, nuevamente estaba cambiando, la quemazón, ahora crecía. Nuevamente era humano.

- te gusto lo que sentiste – le dijo Kiara apareciendo desde el follaje

- fue increíble – confeso – pero fue doloroso

- te resististe…pero solo después tan solo recordaras un leve cosquilleo – le aseguro

- bien…

- entonces lo haremos de nuevo

Harry no supo cuantas veces lo hizo, miles quizás, pero lo hizo hasta que le salió a la perfección y tal como ella le dijo, ahora solo sentía un leve cosquilleo. Harry estaba realmente satisfecho con lo que había logrado, pero luego recordó algo, se había olvidado de que se encontraba en el plano astral, ella al parecer vio sus dudad y le contestó.

- cuando estes en tu cuerpo será exactamente lo mismo – le dijo tranquilamente mientras nuevamente sentía un tirón que lo llevo a la habitación cerrada en la cual se encontraba.- yo solo te otorgo el conocimiento

- bien…creo que eso es todo…solo falta una cosa

- el trozo de mi alma – dijo Harry poniéndose serio

Fue mas fácil de lo que Harry creía, no sintió prácticamente nada cuando ella se le acerco y con su mano la hundió en el y saco una pequeña cosa brillante. Se sentía prácticamente igual de manera que el miedo que tenía al sentirse diferente después de entregar parte de su alma de difundió. Él estaba equivocado.

- creo que ya hora de volver – dijo Harry – bueno…¿podrías decirme como salir de tu….casa?- agrego con incomodidad al no saber como llamar el lugar. A ella le pareció gracioso.

- te dejare en la entrada – le dijo con gracia – fue un gusto conocerte y espero verte pronto.

- para mi también fue un gusto conocerte…pero creo que ya no te volveré a ver – le dijo intentando parecer grosero, pero él no se dejaría tentar por un espíritu que quería robarle su alma.

- de una u otra forma terminaras por perderla – le dijo con una sonrisa

- yo soy diferente…

- entonces no tentemos al destino…- de dijo con una mirada sutil. Lo ultimo que vio de ella fueron sus ojos brillar.

En un parpadeó Harry se encontraba nuevamente en el espacio, lleno de oscuridad, pudo reconocer la energía de Kiara rodeándolo y si pensarlo dos veces bajo, bajo lo mas raído que pudo, a el le encantaba sentir el vértigo, siguió el trayecto del humo.

Cuando llego cerca de su cuerpo le dio un salto en el corazo al verlo. Su cuerpo se retorcía, cadenas mágicas lo mantenían estático en el piso, pero su cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado se movía con tal fuerza que dudaba que las cadenas pudieran contenerlo por más tiempo. Vio a luna con la varita levantada y con claros signos de lucha…¿Qué había pasado aquí?

Algo estaba dentro de su cuerpo, y tenía que sacarlo a como diera lugar. Regreso a su cuerpo y sintió como sus células le reconocían, lucho por unos minutos hasta que abrió bruscamente la boca en busca de aire, fue como si hubiese estado bajo el agua y le privaran el oxigeno, respirando con más normalidad abrió los ojos, vería borroso, quizás era porque no tenía los lentes puestos, cuando vio a Luna dentro de su campo visual la llamo con fuerza, tampoco escuchaba bien. Ahora estaba a salvo, sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido, no podría moverlo completamente, le tenía que decir a Luna que lo soltara.

Luna le miro directamente a los ojos y le apunto con la varita, su mirada estaba sería y su expresión dura, tenía el labio sangrando. Le envió una maldición no supo cual, no escuchaba bien, pero lo dejo inconsciente.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero unas terribles ganas de vomitar lo regresaron a la vida. Pesadamente abrió los ojos, estaba fuera del círculo y Luna le sobaba la espalda mientras vomitaba.

- porque…me… atacaste – dijo jadeante cuando sintió que ya había parado de vomitar

- aun estabas poseído – le dijo tranquilamente- tenías los ojos amarillos

No pudo seguir preguntándole porque le vino una nueva arcada. Sentía que había vaciado hasta los riñones, todo su cuerpo le dolía, le dio una pequeña vista a su cuerpo, estaba completamente ensangrentado

¿Cómo fue que se daño tanto?...ahora no importaba, gateo lejos del vomito y se tendió en el frió piso, fue un alivio para su palpitante cuerpo, lentamente fue cayendo nuevamente en la inconciencia…

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

**Bueno mis lectores, mil gracias por lo review, y lo se, me pase, me he demorado un siglo, no les explicare todo, pero los carretes de principio de año, hice un curso de manejo, me puse a leer como loca, y bueno, tengo un magíster en flojera, no puedo evitarlo, pero lo prometido es deuda, he aquí un capitulo de larga duración. Desde ahora en adelante actualizare una vez por semana, y si me demoro, a mas tardar el domingo, pero no se preocupen que los subiré.**

**Bueno aquí puse toda mi inspiración en este capitulo, espero que les guste, en siguiente estará todo lo que corresponde a la resaca…muy bueno, no se lo pierdan!!!**

**Mil gracias a todos lo que leen y solo les pido que me dejen un review, please…para saber si les gusto o no…**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**Besos y que esten bien**

**Lilith Van Garreth**


	6. El Lobo Enjaulado

**EL lobo enjaulado **

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, se sentía adolorido, tenía un sabor ácido en la boca, estaba desarticulado tirado en el suelo, al parecer Luna se había tomado la molestia de limpiar la mayoría del desastre. Ahora ella era quien lo movía diciéndole que debían partir. Pesadamente se levanto.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto con voz ronca

- son cerca de las 8 – le dijo con voz cansada – creo que necesitamos un baño

Realmente necesitaban uno, Harry tenía la sangre seca por todo su cuerpo, al igual que restos de vomito.

- ayer me asustaste mucho – dijo Luna – no parabas de vomitar…estabas inconsciente aun así seguiste…

- me siento pésimo – confeso – me duele todo el cuerpo…era necesario que me hicieras tantos cortes

Creía que tenía algunos cortes infectados, le dolían bastante, Luna solo se encogió de hombros

- ¿al menos conseguiste lo que querías?

- si – contestó vagamente – ya tengo lo que quería

- bien…creo que necesitaremos un baño – dijo Luna evaluando su aspecto. Tenía toda la tinta corrida, mas bien parecía que se hubiera revolcado en carbón y Harry tenía el mismo aspecto

- salgamos de aquí…y vamos al baño de los prefectos, es el mas cercano – dijo Harry

- ¿estas seguro que no habrá nadie?

Harry negó con la cabeza e intento levantarse, le vino un mareo y Luna intento sostenerlo pero fue inútil, él era demasiado pesado para ella y cayeron nuevamente al piso una vez allí se puso a vomitar de nuevo.

Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, salieron de la cámara y Luna lo guió hacia el baño de los prefectos. Iban a paso extremadamente lento, tan rápido como sus adoloridos músculos se los permitieron, su piel hinchada rozaba la suave de Luna, era demasiado agradable como para pensar en algo erótico en aquel momento.

Se sentó en las refrescantes y frías cerámicas el baño, Luna impidió que nuevamente se levantara y le ayudara. Harry no se sentía tan cansado como cuando se sobreexcedía en el Quidditch pero los cortes semi profundos mal cicatrizados le impedían mover su cuerpo con libertad, sentía una severa punzada cuando movía sus miembros. Ahora se dedico a observar a Luna, ella era ahora su mas cercana amiga, lo acompaño en una situación en la que ni Ron ni Hermione lo hubieran hecho, no había hecho muchas preguntas, porque quizás compartía la misma curiosidad, y estas cosas son difíciles de explicar. Ahora la unía a ella una extraña amistad.

- esta lista – le dijo Luna mientras le ayudaba a reincorporarse

- gracias…por todo lo que has hecho por mi – le dijo Harry

- ya tendrás tiempo para agradecerme

A Harry le pareció graciosa la situación, a pesar de que Luna tenía el aspecto de una total chiflada, con el cabello mas que desordenado, el labio partido, unos cuantos rasguños, vestida con un bikini, embarrada de tinta, sus palabras eran mas cuerdas que nunca, en ningún momento menciono a sus criaturitas ni nada de eso. Ahora se dejaba llevar hacia la gigantesca piscina. Ya no sentía la vergüenza de que ella le viera prácticamente desnudo, ya habían pasado ese grado de confianza, esa era la relación mas intima que había tenido hasta ahora, pero sabía que no iba a llegas mas lejos.

Se dejo relajar en el agua caliente, agradeció a Luna que no incluyera ningún aromatizante, ya estaba harto de la mezcla de olores, si sentía otro olor mas, de seguro que vomitaría de nuevo y ya no le quedaba nada en el estomago.

Luna al cabo de un rato se acerco a Harry y le ayudo a lavarse, no supieron cuanto tiempo les llevo hacerlo, el tiempo no les importaba, estaban demasiado cansados como para reírse de tonterías. Cuando salieron Luna prácticamente cubrió a Harry con una crema especial, que le cerró todas las heridas, ahora podría moverse con más libertad.

- no sabia que esta crema tan cara iba a ser tan efectiva – dijo Harry – me pregunto porque Madame Pomfrey no la usara

- tu mismo dijiste…era muy cara – le dijo Luna con algo de chispa en su voz

- casi 30 galeones gaste en esta cosa…al menos veo que vale la pena…Luna… ¿te golpee muy fuerte? – agrego incomodo al ver su piel con ligeros moretones

- no…bueno en realidad no eras tu, ellos trataban de mover tu cuerpo y yo los alejaba, lo del labio fue cuando decidí encadenarte

- no era mi intención querer dañarte – dijo mientras untaba su labio con la crema – la piel de una mujer no debe quedar marcada

- gracias – respondió incomoda por la cercanía de Harry – pero dudo que alguien note si mi piel esta marcada o no

- mas de alguien lo hará – le aseguro

- de eso me preocupare después, me siento terriblemente cansada…no dormí en toda la maldita noche

- ese sentimiento es compartido…

Harry se alejo de Luna para que ella pudiera vestirse y el se fue al otro extremo, se dio una nueva ducha para sacarse los restos de sangre y crema, al salir evaluó su aspecto en el espejo, era totalmente antagónico a lo que vio ayer, su piel estaba pálida unas horribles ojeras se le veían, y los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado hasta al cansancio, sus músculos ya no se le marcaban tanto y tenia la sensación de que había bajado de peso.

- me veo horrible – exclamo divertido antes de vestirse. Aun le dolían los músculos como para reírse.

Salieron sigilosamente del baño, ignoraban la hora, Harry maldijo mentalmente no llevar su capa de invisibilidad. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Ravenclaw y se despidió de Luna, ella con un paso de zombi entro, mientras que el se apoyo en la pared para no caerse, le vino un nuevo mareo junto con un dolor punzante en el estomago, eso no estaba bien, algo malo estaba pasándole, no tenia idea de las mezclas que le había suministrado Luna, algunos alucinógenos, estimulantes…!eso era una bomba para su estomago¡ …_al menos aun sigo con vida…eso es lo que importa_…se dijo mientras caminaba apoyado por la pared.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, eso lo encontró raro, pero suponiendo que hoy todos se levantarían tarde, por la fiesta de ayer, era comprensible. Se dirigía al gran comedor por inercia. De la nada le llego un desagradable olor, ahora cualquier olor lo encontraba desagradable, se preguntaba desde cuando el olor del pollo asado lo encontraba desagradable, dio la vuelta por el laberinto de pasillos decidido a evitar el lugar, pero una voz hizo que se volteara.

-¡Potter¡ - grito secamente un muchacho que daba grandes zancadas para llegar hasta él.

Harry lentamente enfoco su mirada, el cabello platinado perfectamente peinado, una tenida negra perfectamente arreglada y la insignia de premio anual en su pecho…desgraciadamente se había topado con Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – le dijo cuando el estuvo cerca. Ni siquiera le salía el tono de desprecio, en especial cuando la cara colonia del rubio del produjo arcadas

- muy gracioso Potter – le contesto burlescamente. Al parecer el estaba de muy buen humor se dijo Harry - ¿Dónde mierda has estado?

- ¡eso a ti que te importa!

- cuida tu tono de voz Potter – le dijo con odio – estas hablando con el premio anual y no tolerare tus insolencias...estas en graves problemas Potter... ¿a donde crees que vas? – dijo al ver que Harry se alejaba

- no tengo tiempo como para que me sermonees

- te pregunte ¿a donde vas? – le grito desafiante

- necesito ir al baño – dijo aguantando una gran arcada. Algo se le callo, era una bolsa que le había dado Luna, le dijo que era para la buena suerte.

- ¡tu no vas a ir a ningún lado! – exclamo acortando la distancia y tomándolo por el brazo

- créeme necesito ir – dijo casi suplicando, ya no aguantaba mas

- te dije que estabas en un gran problema y…- Harry no aguanto mas - ¡Que…Mierda…¡¡¡¡POTTER!!!

Harry creyó que el grito del rubio se escucho por todo Hogwarts, fue tan fuerte que sintió que le taladraban los tímpanos.

- lo siento – jadeo Harry al ver la extraña mezcla en la carísima ropa del Slytherin – te dije que realmente necesitaba ir al baño…

- esta me la pagas Potter – siseo asesinamente…

Quizás lo hubiera asesinado a no ser que por el pasillo se escucharon apresurados pasos. Era la profesora McGonagall

- señor Malfoy veo que encontró al señor Potter – dijo con voz relajada - ¡Harry Potter! – Dijo ahora usando su voz severa – me puede decir donde estuvo toda la noche, porque en la torre de Gryffindor no la paso

Harry se quedo callado, no podía pensar nada y el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba, Draco Malfoy tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro, el labio inferior le temblaba y el tic que tenia en la ceja le indicaba que estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no explotar. Le vino un repentino ataque de risa, la situación lo divertía, ver al rubio cubierto de vomito era algo digno de ver, pero nuevamente termino vomitando, esta vez Draco se alejo de él.

- Señor Potter… ¿estuvo tomando alcohol? – pregunto espantada ante la posibilidad la profesora

Harry aun riendo entre sus arcadas negó con la cabeza.

- hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- escucho decir – ahí viene el señor Weasley, encárguese de ello, yo iré a comunicarle al director que le hemos encontrado.

Se sintió arrastrado hacia la enfermería, escuchaba vagamente la voz de Ron diciéndole algo, pero no le entendía, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para ponerle atención, no supo que fue lo que motivo al rubio tocarlo de nuevo y llevarlo hasta la enfermería. La enfermera le atendió sin hacer muchas preguntas. Dos horas después se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y la enfermera le dijo que debía visitar al director. A mitad del camino se encontró con Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Harry!... nos tenia muy preocupados – decía Hermione

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso¿Dónde estuviste?...cuando me desperté me lleve el medio susto, me di cuenta de que no estabas y que nadie te había visto desde ayer y…

- tranquilo Ron no paso nada…solo fui a dar una vuelta – intento persuadirlos

- Harry… ¡que paso!...porque estabas vomitando así…realmente me asustaste – dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos

- ¿me viste? – pregunto extrañado. No recordaba haberla visto

- llego justo después de que Malfoy te tirara en la cama – informo Ron

Al recordar a Malfoy Harry se largo a reír

- ¿ahora que pasa?... ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto desconcertada

- jamás olvidare la cara de asco de Malfoy – respondió mientras continuaba riéndose mientras sus amigos le miraban sorprendidos - ¿Qué pasa?...no les parece gracioso

- Harry…- agrego con clara preocupación – creo que no estas viendo la gravedad del asunto

- Dumbledore estaba furioso cuando se entero de que estabas perdido, nos mando a buscarte…

- entonces este problema no tiene nada ver que conmigo…este problema se llama Dumbledore – dijo con molestia Harry – él es el que esta obsesionado con mantenerme vigilado las 24 horas del día

- Harry no lo pongas así - le decía Hermione – todos nos preocupamos por ti en especial cuando te encontramos y no parabas de vomitar…

- fue un ligero desorden estomacal – le aclaro Harry – no fue ni por drogas ni alcohol, eso dijo Pomfrey y si ya terminaron tengo una cita con el director

- Harry espera…

Camino dando zancadas largas y llego al despacho del director, dio la contraseña y entro sin golpear, allí le esperaban Dumbledore y McGonagall.

- buenos días – dijo al entrar

- buenas tardes…son casi las 3 – le dijo el director

- lo que sea

- supongo que sabe a que se debe esta reunión – dijo la profesora McGonagall con los labios mas apretados que nunca

- no – dijo con indiferencia

- Harry no se lo que intentabas hacer ayer…pero intoxicarte de esa manera y no regresar a la torre para dormir…

- ¿intoxicarme? – exclamo confundido. Es imposible de que pueda saber algo de lo que hice anoche, pensó.

- cuando el señor Malfoy le encontró llevaba esta bolsa – indico McGonagall – al parecer comió furunculos enmohecidos

- ¿comí moho? – pregunto con asco. ¿Por qué…? De repente le vino a la mente la voz de Luna…_ten, por si necesitas algo de ayuda extra…solo no te los comas…_chica lista

- no se que es lo gracioso Harry – le decía Dumbledore buscando su vista – realmente nos diste un gran susto

- profesor – dijo mientras pensaba sus palabras – realmente…no sabía lo que había pasado hasta ahora…me intoxique eso es todo…sin querer¿quizás creyeron que iba a ser una buena broma hacerme comer eso?

- ¿acaso no sintió el olor? – pregunto McGonagall incrédula

- creí que eran nachos – respondió astutamente

- aquí hay algo que no me cuadra – dijo Dumbledore buscando alguna respuesta en la mente de Harry. El no bajo la mirada

- mi mente ya no es un libro abierto – le dijo secamente – ya no mas…solo le queda confiar en mi

- desde que ha entrado aquí siempre se ha encontrado en los peores problemas, asustó a la mitad del profesorado con su desaparición – sermoneo McGonagall

- ni siquiera Salí del castillo…- exclamo

- de igual forma será castigado – dijo sin dejarse doblar

- por tan solo un contratiempo…mire creame así fueron los hechos…termino la fiesta, fui a dejar a Luna a su sala común, alguien me ofreció esos nachos, me los comí y bueno ya no recuerdo mas…es mas que obvio que me cayeron mal, bueno a cualquiera le da una indigestión por comer…¡moho!…

- lo buscamos por todo el castillo – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Dónde estaba?

- en el baño de Myrtle la llorona – dijo. Sabia que nadie iba a buscar ahí – es un lugar tranquilo

- estuvo en un baño de mujeres – dijo escandalizada McGonagall

- bueno…si, pero ahí nadie entra…recuerdo que Hermione dice que nadie lo usa…- se excuso

- aun así serás castigado – informo Dumbledore

- estoy esperando su castigo…- dijo indiferente

- este fin de semana no ira a Hogsmeade y evaluaremos sus próximas salidas

- se me olvidaba que usted prefiere mantenerme como un cautivo dentro del castillo – agrego con brusquedad.

- se que te es fastidioso pero tu nunca evalúas el peligro y siempre terminas metiendote en problemas

- yo no busco los problemas…ellos me buscan a mi

- me he enterado de tus castigos con el profesor Rumanov

- sus clases me son aburridas y sus castigos también pero al menos me dan algo que hacer

- Harry debes cambiar tu comportamiento rebelde…estas castigado casi todas las semanas

- llegamos a un acuerdo…para no interrumpir mis entrenamientos de Quidditch

- todo esto lo estamos haciendo por tu bien, quizas ahora no lo entiendas, pero cuando crezcas te darás cuenta…cuando llegue el momento te entrenaremos para dar el siguiente paso, debes entender que…

- ¡¡tiene razón no lo entiendo!!... y mi paciencia se agota, realmente no entiendo porque se empeña en esconderme la información si yo tengo todo el derecho de saber, mas que mal yo soy la única persona que puede derrotar a Voldemort

- algún tipo de información puede ser dañina

- la del mismo tipo que hizo que Sirius muriera, acaso quiere que alguien mas se muera y que sea porque no conozco toda la historia…y después todo terminara siendo mi culpa…!acaso su plan es que siempre me sienta culpable¡

- lo de Sirius fue una terrible perdida…algo inevitable – dijo manteniendo la calma

- ¡ya he pensado demasiadas veces lo que hubiera hecho si hubiese sabido la verdad antes, no me venga con ese cuento ahora¡

- Harry…eres un adolescente, por lo tanto un ser emocional, te dejas llevar por tus emociones y eso no es del todo bueno

- esta cometiendo un gran error, un error del que se arrepentirá el resto de su vida…ya me estoy cansando…me estoy ahogando aquí dentro

- nadie te esta impidiendo que no hagas las cosas que antes hacias, puedes….

- claro…pero a que precio, tengo guardianes a cada lado que voy, cada vez reducen mas mi espacio personal, incluso cuando estoy aquí en Hogwarts, tengo a mis mejores amigos que respiran en mi nuca, acaso usted cree que no se que les pidió que me mantuvieran vigilado…creame esta situación me esta ahogando – dijo elevando cada vez mas la voz

- lamento que te sientas así, pero tendrás que aguantar esa situación al menos por este año,…por si no lo sabias Sirius firmo un documento en donde el cual me puso a mi como tu tutor en caso de que le sucediera algo a el

A medida que Dumbledore mas hablada a Harry le aumentaba la rabia, ahora el era su tutor, y para colmo tendría que aguantar esta situación hasta que terminara el año escolar,..._Sirius…no sabes como te necesito_…

- ¡ya fue suficiente! – Grito Harry – deje de entrar en mi mente, que es el único lugar privado que me queda…para mi esta reunión ya ha terminado

- Harry...aun hay puntos que aun no hemos discutido…

- creame ya hemos terminado y a usted también le conviene encontrarme con mejor humor

Harry dejo al director con la palabra en la boca y sin decir nada mas salio de la habitación, en las escaleras se encontró con Ron y Hermione.

- Harry…- intento decir Hermione

- no iré a Hosgmeade – contesto cortante y siguió su camino

- ¡Harry! – le llamaba Ron

- ¡estaré en mi habitación!...y si no te molesta quiero estar SOLO

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo **

La semana paso lentamente para Harry, todos estaban con los nervios de punta, esta era la ultima semana antes del enfrentamiento de Quidditch entre Gryffindor V/s Slytherin. Todos sabían que el capitán Potter andaba de muy mal humor y que era mejor no meterse con él.

Harry sabía que Ron no se despegaba de su lado por petición de Dumbledore, pero sabía que aunque no se lo hubiese pedido el estaría en estos momento junto a el, susurrando en las clases, en los pasillos, a cada rato los movimientos para sus jugadas, su amigo necesitaba un poco de mas confianza

Harry se las ingenio para pedir un surtido de los mejores dulces de Honeyducks y se los regalo a Luna, al igual que un talismán ambarlunar, para que lo usara en sus sabats, realmente no sabía que mas hacer por ella, le debía demasiadas cosas por lo que le prometió que la llevaría a todos los bailes en lo que quedara del año, ella se mostró muy contenta aunque no creyó que fuera muy necesario ya que gracias a su estrambótico vestido de Halloween era mas popular.

Si no hubiese estado preocupado toda la semana por el Quidditch su otra ambición había sido evidente, querría correr, a veces se despertaba con unos terribles deseos de poder correr, y era que aun no ponía a prueba lo que había aprendido con Kiara, era increíble se sentía totalmente encerrado, necesitaba sentirse liberado, pero estaba bajo la mas extrema vigilancia, no iba a ser posible por ahora.

- se la aguante toda la semana pero hoy es el colmo – dijo Harry intentando no gritar

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo sumisamente Hermione

- el hurón….ese maldito hurón se ha reservado toda la semana los mejores horarios para los entrenamientos

- bueno él como premio anual no tiene mucho tiempo

- no quiero ponerme paranoico como Ron…pero me sonó como si lo defendieras – dijo entre dientes

- al contrario Harry – dijo un poco nerviosa – solo trato de ver las cosas desde el mejor punto de vista…debes relajarte…últimamente estas muy irritado.

- al contrario me siento mejor que nunca…- ironizo – pero no importa, de igual forma habrá entrenamiento

- pero si el estadio esta ocupado – agrego mientras se apresuraba para seguir a su amigo

- ahora soy una persona prepara ante cualquier imprevisto – dijo seguro apretando mas la caja que llevaba en sus brazos

- ¿nunca me dijiste que tenias en esa caja? – pregunto cuidadosamente

- a no??? – Exclamo extrañado – supuse que Ron te habría contado…no es ningún secreto, casi todos en la sala común lo saben

- bueno…será porque últimamente no me dices nada – se quejo

- bueno no te enojes…son pelotas de Quidditch…son mías – explico

- ¿pelotas?...y… ¿para que te las compraste?

- formaban parte de mi nueva forma de entrenamiento…no te preocupes, se perfectamente que no entiendes mi afición por el Quidditch, por eso no me cansare en explicarte.

- no lo pongas así…

- bueno llegamos – anunció Harry a su equipo – hoy entrenaremos ligero en el lago…no pregunten porque solo háganlo…y tengan cuidado con las ráfagas de viento…Evanna, ten cuida la caja, hoy no usaremos la Snitch.

Hermione dejo a Harry a los pies del lago, y se dirigió al castillo cruzándose con el equipo de Slytherin y aprovecho en enviarle una mirada reprobatoria a su novio.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Regresaban todos contentos, el entrenamiento les había salido excelente, aunque fue arriba del lago, se fueron hacia el otro lado del acantilado y entrenaron bajo las órdenes de Harry y los suplentes les ayudaban.

- Ron…ya fue suficiente, ya hemos ensayado todas las jugadas posibles – le decía Harry- ya quédate tranquilo

- ya sabes que los nervios me traicionan…

- recuerda que te dije que te olvidaras del resto, solo preocúpate por lo que sucede en la cancha…

- lo se…lo se… pero

- te dije que no quería escuchar ningún pero…

- solo iba a decir que me dio mucha hambre

- jajaja si eso es nuevo

- riéndote de tu patético equipo Potter – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras

- Malfoy – dijo Harry – tu inconfundible voz me llego a los oídos…

- por supuesto que es única y …

- asquerosamente horrible – dijo Ron - ¿Qué quieres hurón?

- nadie te metio en el asunto Weasly – dijo despectivamente

- que problema tienes Malfoy…acaso necesitas alguna técnica de ultimo minuto – le dijo Harry

- eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti…entrenar sobre el lago es poco digno

- que sabes tu sobre dignidad... al parecer estabas desesperado por entrenar, tanto que reservaste el campo de juego por toda la semana – le ataco

- mala suerte Potter – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- pues mala suerte tendrás mañana…cuando nuevamente pierdas

- esta vez será diferente

- si…quizás será diferentes, quizás hagas mas trampa de la de costumbre

- yo no hago trampa, Weasly… nos echen la culpa de su mala suerte

AHHHHH…..PAFFFFF

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se pregunto Draco

- alguien se callo de las escaleras…- dijo asustado Ron

- vamos…rápido – dijo Harry

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, llegaron a los pies de las escaleras, tres personas rodeaban a una caída, Harry pudo distinguir el rostro humero de Ginny, también a Parkinson y Zabini.

- no puede ser…Dean – exclamo Ron

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Draco

- el chico se cayo – dijo Pansy con voz asustada – te juro que no tuvimos nada que ver

- nosotros estábamos arriba de las escaleras – explico Blaise – ellos iban a subir…supongo

- Dean…Dean… ¿estas bien?- pregunto Harry

- eso creo – dijo con una mueca de dolor

- Ginny no lo muevas – dijo Harry mientras alejaba a todos para conjurar una camilla – mas te vale Malfoy que no sea una trampa tuya – agrego ácidamente

- mejor deja de hablar y vamos a la enfermería

Fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron a la enfermería intentando no mover mucho a Dean, al parecer se había roto la pierna, pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Harry era el ángulo en que quedo, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

Ron consolaba a Ginny, quien estaba nerviosa, y preocupada ya que los hicieron esperar afuera mientras entendía a Dean. También se encontraban Draco, Pansy y Blaise.

- espero que estés contento hurón – le reclamo Ron – gracias a ti ahora nos quedamos sin un cazador

- créeme Weasly yo no tuve nada que ver en esto – le dijo tranquilamente

- es verdad…el se tropezó…había algo en el escalón…era uno de los que te atrapan, intento evitarlo pero no lo logro – explico Ginny

- antes de echarnos la culpa por todo primero deberías entender – le dijo Pansy

- yo…

- tranquilo Ron…lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo Harry – buscare a un suplente y eso es todo

- pero…

- ya lo dije…no creo que pueda jugar después de esta caída – continuo Harry – Ginny relájate…te quiero en un 100 mañana, verás a Dean y luego regresaras a la sala común

- esta bien – contento mientras entraba a la enfermería

- Potter…espero que no te des por vencido tan fácilmente

- Malfoy…mañana pienso ganar sea como sea

- me parece…porque no me dejare intimidar por tu apariencia de noble y valiente

- no lo dudes…mañana no solo barreré con tigo el piso, sino con todo tu equipo

- lamento defraudarte… jajaja – risa despectiva – dudo que puedas…

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo **

Al día siguiente todos se enteraron del accidente de Dean, existían malos rumores que decían que era un complot por parte de los Slytherins, ellos no se molestaban en negar nada. Con las diferencias al máximo se fueron todos a campo de Quidditch.

La mayoría apoyaba a Gryffindor, habían pancartas por todo el estadio, todo teñido por rojo y oro, mientras que una pequeña parte de el estaba teñida por verde y plata, por parte de los orgullosos Slytherins.

- Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada…Slytherin V/s Gryffindor – decía colin creevey

- las barras de ambos equipos están mas que entusiasmados – dijo Dennis

- y en especial las rencillas…hoy nos acabamos de enterar de una de las bajas del equipo de Gryffindor…ciertos rumores dicen que fue una trampa de los Slytherin

- ayer uno de los cazadores, Dean Thomas, sufrió un grave accidente...se fracturo la espalda y se rompió una pierda…según Madame Pomfrey estara bien…- agrego con complicidad Dennis

- a pesar de que nuestro queridísimo capitán dio una gran charla ayer en la sala común sobre no exaltarse ante este trágico e inesperado accidente, nosotros les informamos a todos ustedes que esto tiene mucho que ver con la mano negra de las serpientes

- las palabras de nuestro queridísimo capitán Potter fueron las siguientes…_no se preocupen en poner mala cara, ni menos en tomar represalias, no quiero mas bajas innecesarias en el equipo por una entupida broma, no se dejen tentar, que nosotros aun así los masacraremos en la cancha_…

- ustedes están aquí para narrar el partido, no para contar los últimos cotilleos del colegio

- no se preocupe profesora….

- que son de interés colectivo

- CREEVEYSSS

- hoy veremos el resultado del intensivo entrenamiento secreto de nuestro capitán – siguió Colin

- declaraciones de integrantes del equipo son aterradoras:…_nos trace trabajar tanto, que ya no siento las piernas y tirar tan fuerte que ya ni los brazos siento…tengo moretones por todo el cuerpo…_nos dijo nuestra querida Desmelza al terminar uno de los entrenamientos

- bueno…dejaremos el resto de las declaraciones para después…los equipos ya están entrando…

- el arbitro será como siempre, la profesora Hooch

- los capitanes se dan la mano…uyyy que miedo de su mirada salen chispitas – dijo Dennis

- vemos que el capitán Potter ha puesto como suplente a Sybelle Roserbers

- entonces…el equipo de Slytherin entra con…Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Fereder, Harrison, McBloom

- y Gryffindor entra con Potter a la cabeza, le sigue Weasly, Robins. Pearks, Coote, Weasly, Roserbers

- y…!!si¡¡, el partido ya ha comenzado, Gryffindor con la quaflle, Weasly…Robins, Weasly…yyyy, GOL…execelte 10 puntos para Gryffindor…

- despeja el guardián de Slytherin…pero la toma Roserbersse la pasa a Weasly, Goyle le envia una Bluddger, pero Weasley la esquiva y se la pasa nuevamente a Roserbers…y ella se enfrenta al guardián…da un tiro en espiral y anota…

- esta niña es una con la escoba… ¡que pirueta!

- yo debería salir con ella…Sybelle Roserbers de Gryffindor para que la conozcan

- bueno Slytherin están bastante lentos…Gryffindor ha metido otros dos tantos mas…- comento Colin

- esperes un momento…Slytherin ni siquiera ha tomado la quaflle, al parecer eso los esta desesperando…

- creo que tienes razón hermanito…Fereder le quiso cortar el camino a Robins pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente

- Malfoy esta haciendo señas a sus jugadores…creo que les dice que se apuren…

- creo que les cambiaron las escobas, en ves de estar montados en nimbus 2001, están usando las escobas del colegio…- se burlo Dennis

- creo que a Malfoy no le gusto tu comentario

- ahora Potter les dice a su equipo que aumenten el ritmo… ¡esto se esta poniendo emocionante!

La clara superioridad de Gryffindor era más que obvia, eran muchos más rápidos y las maniobras que hacían eran de lujo, maravillaron a todos los que se encontraban en el estadio con todas las piruetas posibles. Los de Slytherin no se quedaban atrás, intentaban hacer lo que sea para atrapar la quaflle, los intentos de trampa eran obvios, pero no llegaban hacerlo ya que los de Gryffindor eran muchos más rápidos y los esquivaban fácilmente. Los únicos tantos que habían logrado hacer, fue cuando ambos bateadores le enviaron las bluddger a Ron en el estomago, afortunadamente el golpe no fue tan grave y continuo jugando, y los otros 4 tantos fueron tretas parecidas.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo **

A esta altura la desesperación de Draco era obvia, lo único que podía hacer para intentar ganar dignamente era atrapar la Snitch, pero ella no daba señales de vida. Daba vueltas desesperadamente intentando verla, mientras que Potter ajeno a lo que hacia su equipo la buscaba tranquilamente, hasta el momento le había hecho 3 amago de Wronsky. Draco nuevamente le envió una mirada de odio, pero el solo le respondió con un gesto, le señalo un punto al vacío y luego se tiro hacia el¿acaso quería que el hiciera el tonto?...¡pero no!...¡era verdad!. La Snitch estaba frente de el y Potter le iba a ganar, fue tras él por instinto, después de unos interminables segundos de pelea, había perdido, la mas vergonzosa de las perdidas, 360 a 50…Slytherin había perdido.

No…No podía ser verdad, su equipo no era tan malo. EL ERA EL CAPITAN, su reputación estaba en juego. Las palabras que le había dicho Potter ahora retumbaban en su cabeza…_no solo voy acabar contigo, sino que barreré el piso con todo el equipo de Slytherin…será la peor derrota en la historia de Hogwarts_…pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo había humillado, lo estaba humillando, todo el estadio gritaba de felicidad, todos estaban muy emocionados, eufóricos, no tenia otra manera de describirlo. No se había dado cuenta, el equipo de Gryffindor ya había abandonado el estadio, y sus compañeros le llamaban para que bajara. El aun se encontraba suspendido en el aire, justo en el lugar en el que perdió la Snitch.

Bajo de un golpe y sin mirar a nadie en particular abandono la cancha. Con la frente en alto llego hasta los camarines en donde le siguieron sus compañeros, y sin decir nada se metió en una ducha dispuesto a ahogarse en ella.

No le dio explicaciones a nadie, la rabia interna que sentía ya había pasado, solo le quedaba la humillación, el sabor de la derrota, una sensación de vacío que nunca antes había sentido. Era verdad que antes había perdido frente a él pero nunca de esta forma, iba ser el hazme reír de todos, lo peor de todo era que no podía permitir que un Malfoy llegara a este punto, lo que Harry Potter había dañado era el era su orgullo.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo **

Se sentía contento mas que contento, pero había algo en su interior que lo mantenía intranquilo, y ese sentimiento necesitaba ser liberado, pero era imposible escapar ahora era el centro de atención, todos lo alababan por primera vez se sintió como el héroe como solían llamarlo, esta era la primera vez que se había impuesto algo y lo había logrado con éxito. Ahora nadie podía decir que Harry Potter era solo un aficionado sobre una buena escoba.

La sala común estaba inmersa en una fiesta, de apoco Harry se fue alejando de sus amigos hasta que logro colarse por el hueco de la dama gorda y se puso a correr. No le importo si alguien lo veía, o si le seguían ya no le importaba, hacia una semana que había aplazado esto y su cuerpo ya no aguantaba mas.

Sin aliento llego hasta el bosque y admiro con detención todo el follaje ante sus ojos, continuo corriendo hasta que llego a un claro, no le importo internarse a ciegas en el bosque prohibido, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Camino lentamente entre los árboles recuperando el aliento, miro todo con detención como si quisiera guardarlo en su memoria.

Hizo un repaso mental de lo que tenía que hacer, lo había hecho mas de mil veces en la semana pero aun así quiso hacerlo, e instantáneamente comenzó a cambiar, fue un proceso rápido, llegaba a ser adictivo aquella sensación de hacerse las pequeño. Pero ahora él estaba ahí, tal como lo había soñado muchas veces, convertido en el lobo.

Las sensaciones eran diferentes, muy diferentes, todos los sentidos estaban aumentados, era genial poder escuchar hasta el mas mínimo ruido del bosque, el mas mínimo crujido, poder ver en la oscuridad era genial, ahora si se sentía libre¡por fin estaba libre! Sin ataduras. No supo de donde surgieron pero ahora tenía mas fuerzas, y nuevamente se puso a correr, ahora a una gran velocidad, recorrió kilómetros en unos minutos, estaba seguro de que estaba fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Era un lugar bonito, bastante agradable como para que fuera parte de ese terrorífico bosque, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, cerca del habían unas criaturas manteniendo una distancia, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una presencia, ahora con su nueva forma podía sentir con mayor facilidad la presencia de los seres que le rodeaban, pero este era extraño, algo lo estaba acechando, pero como no detecto signo de peligro, no le tomo mayor importancia. Ya habría mas tiempo para poder inspeccionar con mayor cuidado su nueva habilidad por ahora debía regresar al castillo.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo **

**mil perdones, se que dije que iba a actualizar mas seguido pero falle, quizás no pueda en 7 días pero quizás si en 10 ADEMAS la pagina esta loca y no queria subir el capitulo…no fue mi culpa, pase todo el fin de semana con dolor de cabeza, no podía pasar mas de dos horas en el pc…buuu. Fue traumante, el pc es mi vida y eso que no lo pase leyendo fisc, al parecer todas mis autores preferidos aun no actualizan…pero bueno yo aquí le subí el capitulo con mucho cariño y espero que les guste…no es muy romántico pero me hace recodar la peor resaca de la vida jajaja **

**Miles de gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme un Review:… **

**danny1989****, ferick, Laura Lovegood, Valeria Malfoy, Kaito Seishiro, Ginebra **

**Espero que me lleguen muchos Review así me entusiasmo y escribo con mas ganas…alguien me dijo que le gustaba que escribiera cosas Dark…creanme esto se pondrá mas dark y si les gusta el suspenso y el trauma psicológico ( no grave) les invito a leer mi otra historia doble espía: una espada de doble filo…si quieren pasen, según mi amiga es bueno… **

**Dejen Review…no sean malos **

**Besos que estén bien **

**Lilith Van Garreth **

**OHHH esto si que es un milagro---levo dias intentando subir el capitulo...dias, creanme, laa maldita pagina no me dejaba...que plomo!!!, pero bueno alguien me dio una idea y bueno aqui tienes-... bueno Valeria...gracias por responderme y despues de mucho pelear aqui esta el capitulo. ahora si que lo disfruten...**


	7. Slytherin contraataca

**Slytherin contraataca**

Hermione entraba apresuradamente por los pasillos, era día lunes e iba a llegar tarde, cuando llego al gran comedor, busco con la mirada inmediatamente a Harry, ahora tenía una responsabilidad mas, cuidar de él, sabia que no era un niño y que Harry repudiaba ello, pero no podía ignorar una petición del director. Harry tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno, ignorando la hora mientras que la niña Evanna le hablaba con gran entusiasmo junto con otros chicos de la casa, Ron estaba sentando a su lado con la mirada ausente.

Se acomodo al otro lado de Ron, no quería interrumpir la charla de Quidditch, ahora todos trataban a Harry como si fuera el dios del Quidditch y al parecer a él no le molestaba aquello. Levanto la mirada buscando la mirada de su novio. No lo había podido encontrar después del partido, tampoco el fin de semana, él estaba sentado tomando su desayuno con un estricto refinamiento, conversaba con Zabini y Parkinson, pero en ningún momento levanto la mirada, supuso que estaba aun molesto por el resultado obtenido. Quien la mandaba enamorarse de un rubio orgulloso de si mismo, egocéntrico y vanidoso.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? – le pregunto Ginny al ver que tenia el seño fruncido - ¿a quien maldices mentalmente?

- a nadie – dijo tranquilamente, lo bueno de estar con Draco era que había aprendido a mentir con mas facilidad – solo hacia un repaso mental de lo que me toca hacer hoy

- hoy nos amargaras el día recordándonos que hay tarea – le reprocho Ron – además se supone que hoy en la tarde harán una nueva celebración

- ¿ahora que celebran?- pregunto la castaña

- la histórica perdida de Slytherin – dijo con sarcasmo Ginny

- chicos creo que ya fue suficiente de tanta celebración – dijo tranquilamente Harry

- por fin uno con la mente fría – dijo Hermione aliviada. _Al parecer Harry ya esta empezando a ser el mismo de antes, se ve hasta más contento_, se dijo Hermione

- en realidad hay entrenamiento – le corrigió Harry causando que Hermione rodara la mirada.

- llegaremos tarde a clase – les dijo cortantemente mientras se levantara – vamos…

- Genial – bufo Hermione mientras caminaba– _ahora todos tienen los humos en la cabeza¿acaso nadie mas ve la realidad como yo?, pobre de mi Draco, se ve que no lo ha pasado bien con todo esto, se que no lo demuestra pero se que se siente bastante mal…a el no le gusta perder, tenía hartas expectativas para ese partido…¡pero como se supone que le voy a consolar si se encierra en su sala común!...a veces hasta yo me sorprendo de lo lejos que puede llegar su orgullo…_

- esto me huele a problemas – murmuro Ginny

El desayuno ya había terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían a sus clases, varios tiraban bromas a los Slytherin sobre que eran perdedores, ellos no se inmutaban simplemente los ignoraban, pero nadie paso por alto el hecho de que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se iban a Cruzar.

- Potter - siseo

- Malfoy – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- ¿se te perdió algo hurón? – se burlo Ron

- ¿la Snitch? – sugirió Ginny en el mismo tono. Risa por parte de los Gryffindors

- no Weasel – le contesto tranquilamente - ¿acaso crees que me voy a inmutar ante tu comentario?

- vamos Malfoy – rió Harry – me vas a decir que no te importo que te pateara el trasero

- a diferencia de ti Potter…yo si he madurado – dijo en el mismo tono – es natural que yo no haya podido entrenar bien a mi equipo con todas las obligaciones que poseo…

- ¿de que estas hablando? – exclamo Ron

- ten cuidado Potter…no te me acerques…mantén tu distancia – agrego el rubio como si Harry tuviera peste

- tienes miedo que te vomite de nuevo – se burlo Harry

- eres tan patético Potter…no tienes vida, no tienes nada mejor que hacer que jugar a ser el capitán

Draco se alejo dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca, sin saber que había dado en el clavo. Harry se volteo para dedicarle una mirada llena de furia.

Hermione se recrimino mentalmente, Draco estaba jugando con fuego, y estaba segura de que algo estaba planeando, pero ahora no podía preguntarle nada, debía esperar a que estuvieran solos.

Harry camino inmerso en sus pensamientos, llego a su primera clase, la mayoría de las personas que lo acompañaban lo habían dejado en el trayecto, se sentó en el rincón a la espera de la llegada del profesor Rumanov, al cabo de unos minutos, sus amigos se sentaron a su lado. Iba a ignorar la clase como de costumbre, pero ver nuevamente a Malfoy lo hundió mas en sus pensamientos.

_- maldito hurón – gruño - ¿Qué se cree? … ¿acaso no tuvo lo suficiente con la paliza que le di?...ya le __demostré que soy 100 veces mejor que el en el Quidditch, yo me hubiera defraudado, pero pensando fríamente creo que esta planeando algo, el no es cualquier persona, quizás tenga razón, ha madurado, pero en esencia es el mismo, una maldita serpiente rastrera, intentara pagarme con la misma moneda, eso lo tengo por seguro, …pero…¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?,… haga lo que quiera, a mi me resbala, y si le molesta que juegue a ser capitán que se aguante, mas que mal no tengo nada mejor que hacer…bueno hasta esta noche…tengo planeado ir a dar una carrera nocturna a ver que encuentro…_

Después de acomodarse bien en su asiento le dedico una sonrisa burlona al rubio quien le miraba, Hermione le correspondió en la mirada y también le envió una mirada de reproche.

- bien comencemos la clase – dijo el profesor pidiendo silencio – haciendo un recordatorio de la semana pasada…¿Quién me puede decir que son los trasgos magnus?

Para la incredulidad de todos, fue Goyle quien levanto la mano. Todos los Gryffindors estaban más que sorprendidos, quizás fue por eso que el profesor le concedió la palabra en ves de Hermione quien fue la primera en levantarla.

- los trasgos magnus son unas criaturas fantasmagóricas que se encuentran escondidas en lugares oscuros y ellos nos envían imágenes de nuestros peores temores, generalmente aparecen cuando un mago esta bajo un gran grado de tensión – dijo Goyle con su voz tosca

- bien – agrego lentamente el profesor – 10 puntos para Slytherin…y ¿Quién me puede decir el conjuro para alejarlos?.

Crabbe levanto la mano y el profesor le concedió la palabra

- _Stramntum_ – profesor

- y…¿para matarlos?

- un movimiento de varita especifico y efectivo, extremadamente complicado…el hechizo es _Stramntum noglear bureal_ - añadió Crabbe

- 20 puntos para Slytherin – dijo el profesor extrañado

Harry miraba asombrado como el par de gorilas usaban su masa cerebral, por la manera en que fruncían sus frentes dedujo que recitaban algo que se había memorizado. No solo ellos dieron la sorpresa, sino que el resto de los Slytherin, que normalmente estaban callados en clases, contestaban a todas las preguntas del profesor.

Harry veía a Hermione que estaba exasperada por contestar algo, lucirse en clase era algo común en ella, que alguien contestara preguntas difíciles era algo que soportaba, que un par de gorilas ignorantes le ganaran el puesto, era algo mas de lo que ella podía tolerar.

Quizás fue por esa razón que a la siguiente clase ella se sentó en el primer lugar justo al frente del profesor.

Los Slytherin se tomaron las cosas enserio, debían recuperar los puntos pedidos en el partido, nadie jugaba con su orgullo, Draco Malfoy no fue el único perjudicado. Lo primero que tenían que hacer, era exasperar a los leones, probaran hasta donde llegaba su valentía, pero como buenos Slytherins no se ensuciarían las manos, simplemente usarían su astucia, serian los primeros en clase, tanto que serian mejores que los cabezotas de Ravenclaw, harían todo lo posible para perjudicar a los Gryffindors sin que nadie se enterase que ellos eran los responsables, debían tener sumo cuidado con la matriarca de los leones, McGonagall, los pobres Gryffindors caerían en sus trampas.

Harry miraba indiferente como todos sus compañeros caían bajo los encantos de las serpientes, Ron había estallado en plena clases de pociones provocando que Snape le diera el castigo de su vida. Ginny por su parte también se había ganado sus castigos, conocida por su poca paciencia embrujo a una gran cantidad de serpientes por los pasillos, los hermanos Creevey fueron castigados por provocar un escándalo ante la idea de la disolución del club de fans de Harry Potter. Al igual que ellos muchos Gryffindords ahora tenían que cumplir horas extra cumpliendo con sus castigos.

Hermione se tomo esa declaración en forma personal, durante toda la semana se paso las horas extra estudiando para no quedar mal frente la clase. También pasaba todo el tiempo posible con Harry, el estaba igual de tranquilo que siempre, no le tomo mayor importancia ante lo que estaba haciendo Draco, simplemente se hundió en los libros de lectura que solía leer, o planeaba una nueva estrategia de juego junto con los chicos del equipo, corrección, las chicas del equipo, el al parecer no lo notaba pero era demasiado popular entre ellas, estaba tan metida en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta que había pasado casi una semana en donde no había visto a Draco para nada, hoy harían la ronda nocturna, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y siguió a Harry, quien salía de la sala común.

- Hermione – dijo al ver quien le seguía

- lo siento – se disculpó - ¿te molesta?...me siento ahogada en la sala común

- ¿tu?...jajaja eso si que no me lo creo – bromeo

- para tu información, he aumentado mis horas de estudio desde que a las serpientes se les ocurrió comenzar con aquel jueguito

- relájate – dijo en el mismo tono – es lo que ellos buscan…pero lo único que consiguieron fue que los Ravenclaw se lo tomaran como un reto personal

- ¡y yo que¡

- y tu también – agrego - a lo que me refiero es que es inútil…es verdad que nos han jugado malas bromas en estos días…pero son cosas pequeñas

- la suma de todas ellas será mas fuerte que el valor de ellas por separado – dijo con sabiduría

- ¿Qué?

- me refiero que si, son cosas pequeñas, pero pronto se juntaran y todo explorara – dijo Hermione – conozco perfectamente a Draco y el es capaz de hacer algo como eso

- ¿como es eso de que tu conoces bien a…? …le llamaste Draco - exclamo

Hermione se detuvo secamente, había hablando con tal confianza de Draco ante Harry, quedo paralizad ante la posibilidad de que Harry descubriera lo suyo.

- bueno…ese es su nombre…iba a decir Draco Malfoy pero creo que inconscientemente lo acorte…además ese no es el punto…a lo que me refería es que es una de las serpientes mayores y por ende peligrosas – dijo Hermione usando todo el énfasis en las ultimas palabras. Realmente estar con Draco la había vuelto una reina en las mentiras

- solo quise incomodarte – reconoció – pero se a lo que te refieres y ya te dije que no le tomes importancia…solo esta así porque no sabe como comportarse ante mi…le golpee en donde a el mas le duele…en su orgullo, con ese pensamiento me quedo tranquilo

- bien…¿A dónde vas?

- por ahí…¿continuaras siguiéndome?

- yo no te sigo…si quieres estar solo, dímelo y me iré – le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, sabia que no podía dejarlo pero no quería que perdiera su confianza

- no me incomoda…pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que turnan para mantenerme vigilado…también se que eso fue idea de Dumbledore – añadió seriamente mirando a la nada – no me refutes nada que no quiero discutir sobre ello

- y no pienso tocar ese tema – dijo maternalmente - Harry…te estas tomando todo esto a la ligera, sinceramente no te comprendo

- ¿que no comprendes?

- si esto hubiese pasado antes, me refiero a todas las canalladas que nos hacen las serpientes,… tu eras el primero en protestar, cuando paso el incidente de pociones, te juro que esperaba que fueras tu el que enfrentara a Zabini, pero te quedaste callado y fue Ron el que respondió…

- Hermione, ya me aburrí ser el héroe de todos, el impulsivo que saltaba ante cualquier provocación, el que caía ante cualquier trampa, trampa como la que me hizo Voldemort cuando me hizo ir al ministerio... ya no soy aquel- dijo con voz fría

- ya me di cuenta – dijo sumisa para no hacerlo enfadar – es solo que a veces extraño tu impulsividad

Harry le envió una mirada interrogante a su amiga ¿Por qué ella le decía que extrañaba su forma de ser de antes?...ella era la que siempre le decía que se tranquilizara y que se tomara las cosas con calma y raciocinio.

Decidió no tomarle importancia a las ultimas palabras de la castaña y siguió con su camino mientras que ella le seguía, cuando iba por los jardines interiores escucho una canto familiar, cuando se acerco bien, se encontró con Luna que estaba sentada en el pasto con varias cestas a sus pies. Busco un rincón apropiado y se sentó en uno de los asientos de piedra, la observaría mientras se fumaba un cigarro.

- ¿Qué crees que hace Luna? – pregunto Hermione

- de seguro que esta haciendo uno de sus perfumes naturales…

- ¿le canta a las flores?...

- es para armonizar – le explico. Pasar tiempo por ella le hizo entender sus costumbres

- puede ser – dijo en un suspiro viendo como Harry se relajaba ante cada aspirada que le daba al cigarro

…_Te quiero yo y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré…mi cariño yo te doy…_

- esta un poco grandecita como para cantar canciones infantiles – comento Hermione

- supongo que le gusta – contesto con voz aburrida

- últimamente te has acercado mucho a ella – comento

- será porque es la única que no me cuestiona

Hermione frunció el seño – normalmente parece que ella nunca esta en la tierra

- vivir la vida sin preocupaciones es alfo que también me gustaría tener

- no lo digas de esa manera…pareciera que no eres feliz

- realmente no lo soy…- dijo duramente – como puedo ser feliz si no puedo hacer lo que quiero…si me pusiera a cantar como lo hace ella todos pensarían que he perdido la chaveta…

- algunos nos preocupamos por las personas que queremos

- hola Harry…hola Hermione

- hola Luna

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Hermione

- perfumes – contesto mientras se hincaba frente a ellos

- lo suponía – dijo Harry

- hago de heliconias…maranta lunia y rostrata – explico

- ¿y esas son…? - pregunto confundida Hermione

- del trópico…pero si llamas a las hadas forium ellas te las hacen crecer…el polvo de hadas hace maravillas… le da una esencia especial

- es imposible que hagas eso – le refuto – no puedes llamar a las hadas forium así como así…incluso algunos dicen que no existen

- ¿y porque haces tanto? – pregunto Harry ignorando el comentario de Hermione

- hoy Florencia Hoops se me acerco y me dijo que Roger Kelvin dijo que le gustaba mi perfume, ella me pidio el nombre y yo le dije que yo misma lo hacia…le encanto la idea y me pidió que le hiciera uno

- jajaja – rió divertido- supongo que ahora se los estas haciendo

- me estuvo molestando todo un día , estuve a punto de tirarle un howler, pero me contuve

- eso hubiera sido chistoso – dijo Harry. Mientras que Hermione estaba con la media gota (estaba colgada/ ni idea de lo que hablaban)

- pero luego me dijo de la importancia de las fragancias hechas con saracoya – dijo mientras sacaba uno de los ejemplares del quisquilloso – aquí habla sobre eso – señalo

- supongo que se estuvo leyendo algunas de tus revistas

- creo…

- pero esas son creencias populares – dijo Hermione – no hay ninguna investigación científica que lo acredite

- quizás algo de verdad tengan – dijo Harry

- mi padre publico un articulo extenso que habla sobre la invocación de la saracoya…es relativamente simple

- por eso les cantabas…

- les gusta sentirse queridas

- podrías hacer perfumes naturales sin la necesidad de ninguna sara…como se llame – dijo Hermione – yo misma puedo ayudarte a mezclar las esencias

- prefiero hacerlo a mi modo – dijo sin ofenderse Luna

- además…igual llegaremos al mismo producto

- me ayudas con esto – dijo Luna – léeme los ingredientes para ver si tengo todo

- bien…- dijo Harry mientras abría la revista- … agua del claro de la luna

- listo

- alcohol de rosas nativas

- listo

- esencia del cacho de diablo

- listo

- hojas malditas de la belladona…para que??

- atracción fatal – dijo Luna abriendo bien los ojos

Harry iba diciendo los ingredientes cada vez más extraños hasta que Hermione exploto.

- esto ya fue suficiente – dijo – Harry no puedo creer que le ayudes en semejante estupidez…¿Qué cosa es eso de la sara…? No importa, ni la mitad de las cosas que dijiste existen…solo están en su imaginación, acaso no puedes ver eso, NO EXISTEN…acaso no entienden que nada de esto es racional…realmente no puedo entender…Luna creo que tienes un serio problema psicológico

- disculpa bonita – dijo Luna bastante molesta – que te creas una sabelotodo no significa que tengas la razón en todo…eres muy cerrada de mente y por lo visto no llegaras muy lejos…permiso Harry

Luna le arrebato la revista a Harry, tomo sus cosas y se alejo con la frente en alto. Harry quedo pasmado ante la reacción de su amiga y se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

- realmente creo que te pasaste del limite – articulo Harry – bastante diría yo

- Harry…lo que iba hacer era una locura

- verdaderamente estas mal- dijo elevando la voz - ¿Qué importa que ella invente las cosas?...

- yo

- jamás creí que tu concepción sobre el raciocinio era mas grande que los sentimiento de una persona…es verdad que no todas las cosas son perfectas o como a ti te gustan pero eso no te da derecho a arruinar el ideal o las ideas de las demás personas

- Harry…

- Luna es una persona especial y si le gusta inventar criaturitas que las invente, nadie se lo impide, estamos en un régimen de librepensamiento y puede hacer lo que quiera

- pero…

- no quiero escuchar ningún argumento tuyo, con tu actitud ya es mas que necesario, me tienes harto, me molesta que me sigas, que me vigiles, auque intente ignorarlo ya no lo aguanto, no soporto tu mirada comprensiva como si entendieras como me siento porque NO LO SABES…entiende que no puedes saberlo todo, pero no, a ti te gusta jugar a ser una insufrible sabelotodo que todo lo sabe y que todo es perfecto…

- yo…

- no me vengas con lagrimas a esta altura, porque realmente no creo que te sientas mal, solo lloras porque sabes que me ablandare si lo haces, pero te demuestro que estas equivocada, y no caeré en tu trampa…realmente eres una manipuladora, se te pego la misma ambición de Dumbledore, pobrecita, me das pena…

Harry se alejo, descargo toda la rabia acumulada de la semana, se sentía mejor, pero una pequeña parte de el le decía que estaba mal lo que había hecho, pero luego pensó en Luna, ella nunca huía de los comentarios ajenos, por esta vez solidarizó mas por su nueva amiga en vez de la persona en quien confió en sus primeros años de Hogwarts.

Hermione se quedo estática llorando sola en el pasillo, jamás pensó que Harry reaccionaria así, sus palabras le dolieron.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Ya era cerca del toque de queda, y los alumnos deberían estar en sus salas comunes, Draco caminaba lentamente por los pasillos antes de comenzar su ronda.

En un rato mas me encontraré con ella, espero que tenga una muy buena excusa por no haberme buscado en todos estos días, porque me dejo varias veces plantado por tener que estar con el cara-rajada, en especial me cobrare todas esas miraditas de advertencia que me envió. Acaso no se dio cuenta que necesitaba apoyo emocional…corrección, creo que no le hice notar¡pero estaba implícito!, que sepa ocultar bien mis emociones como todo buen Malfoy no es mi culpa,…pero yo no he hecho nada malo…además todo esto fue idea de Pansy…

**oooO0Oooo**** Flash Back ****oooO0Oooo**

El partido acababa de terminar hace unas horas, todos los Slytherins estaban de vuelta en su sala común con el ánimo por el suelo, en especial los que jugaron, Draco aun no se había aparecido. La mayoría eran de 6 y 7, estaban compartiendo en silencio, Blaise estaba echado en el regazo de Pansy, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello ausentemente.

Theodore Nott, saco una botella de Whisky de fuego y todos comenzaron a tomar, acababan de terminar la primera botella cuando Draco entro y se sentó en silencio sin ver a nadie en particular.

- no podemos soportar eso – dijo Pansy rompiendo el silencio y provocando que Blaise se enderezara – una cosa es perder y otra es que nos la metan por el trasero

- Pansy – le advirtió Blaise

- déjame hablar – le dijo en vos alta – ya fue suficiente de lamentos y no dejaremos que el resto del colegio nos mire en menos

- acaso estas ciega – le dijo Goyle – nos acaban de dar una paliza…es obvio que nos miren en menos

- un pensamiento pesimista no es digno de un Slytherin – bramo Pansy

- en eso le encuentro razón – dijo Milicent

- y que propones hacer – Draco Hablo – ¿retroceder el tiempo?…. nos superaron con creces eso fue lo que paso – grito enojado

- no fue tu culpa Draco – dijo suavemente

- ¿no?

- simplemente no tuviste tiempo suficiente como para entrenar como se debe – explico

- acaso nos estas diciendo que fuimos victimas de una serie de eventos desafortunados – bufo Nott

- ¿Quién te va a creer eso? – dijo con desprecio Draco – acaso lo vas a publicar en el diario escolar

- Pansy…mejor olvídalo – le dijo Blaise

- no haré tal estupidez... ¿acaso nadie entiende el punto?

- y según tu ¿Cuál seria? – pregunto Draco

- hacer que odien a los Gryffindors por hacernos enfadar – siseo peligrosamente

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – se intereso Nott

- los provocaremos…los torturaremos…suave y lentamente, hasta que ellos mismo caven su propia tumba…de una forma tan sutil que ni se den cuenta de que fuimos nosotros

- suena genial – dijo Blaise

- quiero hechos – añadió Draco - ¿Qué es lo que propones?

- siempre hemos sido bueno provocando a los leones, mas de algunos conocemos sus puntos débiles, son tan predecibles…crearemos conflictos para hacerlos caer…se humillaran ellos mismos…

- bien pensado Pansy - aprobó Draco

- pero…Granger – escupió Nott

- a esa hay que bajarla de su pedestal…_yo soy la premio anual, adórame como tal_ – bufo Milicent

- estoy de acuerdo – dijo Nott – que sufra

- no se les vaya a ocurrir decirle sangre sucia – bramo Draco enojado

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Pansy

- que ya esta pasado de moda – se apresuro a decir Draco. Se había exaltado y no había pensado bien las cosas – ella no es como los demás, no se inmuta ante los insultos…

- tienes razón – dijo Pansy. Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio

- podríamos ponerla en ridículo en clase – sugirió Blaise

- ¿Qué seria lo mas insultante para ella? – se pregunto Nott

- que Crabbe y Goyle sepan mas que ella – se burlo Milicent

- excelente idea querida – dijo Pansy encantada con la idea

- yo lo dije por molestar

- pero no solo ellos, sino todos nosotros – añadió – así de paso recuperamos los puntos perdidos por el partido y seremos los primeros en el campeonato de las casas…ahora – dijo con voz fuerte para llamar la atención- toda la casa va a participar en esto, nos encargaremos de comunicárselos a todos inclusive a los mocosos de primero y … escúchenme bien, nadie sale de aquí, hasta que se hayan aprendido de memoria los libros, en especial ustedes dos – termino apuntando a Crabbe y Golye.

No era muy recomendable hacer enojar a Pansy, era muy llevada a sus ideas por lo que nadie replico y pusieron el plan en marcha.

**oooO0Oooo ****Fin Flash Back oooO0Oooo**

Al final Pansy se salio con la suya – se dijo divertido – y tengo que admitir que fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…

Draco siguió caminando por los pasillos, hasta que se encontró con Hermione sentada en uno de los banquitos del jardín interior, se acerco lentamente a ella, luego se percato de que tenía la nariz roja y los ojos cristalinos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – susurro provocando que la castaña se asustara

- nada – articulo

- ¿lloras porque no te pasa nada? – le sacaría la verdad tarde o temprano – no me vas a decir…

- me peleé con Harry – le soltó – ahora estas contento

- Potter!!...otra vez – siseo enojado – no te he podido ver durante toda esta maldita semana porque te has quedado de juntar con el…después me dices que tienes que estudiar…si no es Potter son los malditos deberes…

- ¡y de quien fue la culpa de que tuviera horas extra de estudio! – grito para desahogarse

- la primera vez que te encontré te dije que no te lo tomaras como un reto personal

- pero aun así lo hice…¿Qué pensabas ganar con todo ese jueguito?...porque desde el primer momento me di cuenta de que era una trampa

Draco se quedo callado. No sabía que contestarle, bueno no podía decirle que se sentía bien humillando a los demás para sofocar la rabia que tenia dentro, desquitarse con los demás le hacia sentir bien.

- no me contestas – dijo al ver que no le miraba – me parece increíble que todo comenzara por un simple partido de Quidditch

- se que tu no entiendes esto, pero no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando perdí

- pero si ya has perdido ante Harry varias veces – replico sin entender. Eso le dolió más a Draco, pero mantuvo su autocontrol para no estallar.

- pero no de esta forma…yo soy el capitán, desde que entre a Hogwarts soñé con serlo, es un gran honor – le explico mientras la tomaba por los hombros

- es increíble como ustedes los hombres aman tanto a un deporte – dijo Hermione con tristeza

- yo crecí alabando a este deporte…y no solo fue perder ante el, sino perder de la peor forma…

- pero a ti te falto preparación…Harry entrenaba todos los días y el tenía un plan de entrenamiento

- eso mismo fue lo que me dijo Pansy- Hermione frunció el seño al escuchar ese nombre – quizás solo fue mala suerte…no se como pudieron ganarnos si un día antes uno de sus cazadores se fue a la enfermería

- ¿tuviste algo que ver con lo de Dean? – pregunto peligrosamente

- te juro que no – se apresuro a decir al ver esa mirada

- mas te vale – le dijo – pero Harry ya lo tenía planeado…bueno no el accidente, pero si alguna baja, por lo que se, el tiene un equipo suplente

- suplentes – repitió al no habérsele ocurrido esa idea

- y no solo eso, mando a comprar pelotas…esas mismas las de Quiddith – explico

- entonces fue por eso que se iba a entrenar sin ningún problema sobre el lago…porque ya tenia las pelotas – repitió incrédulo - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ante?

- me entere hace poco…al parecer nunca escuchaste sobre el entrenamiento secreto que tenia…les prohibió hablar sobre eso, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Ron me decía algo

- Potter ahora esta bastante raro…¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

- no lo se…a veces hasta yo lo desconozco

- me acabas de decir que peleaste con él…

- ¿¡y porque crees que fue!? – Draco negó – por tu entupido juego, sabía que lo que quería era que explotáramos, y lo supe mantener, pero Harry actuaba como si no le importara, le advertí que iba a explotar…pero no creí que lo hiciera con migo, me grito y me dijo cosas feas

- ¿Qué el hizo que? – grito enojado - ¿estamos hablando del mismo Potter?

- ya te dije que esta cambiado, porque crees que Dumbledore me pidió que pasara mas tiempo con el, no quiere que haga ninguna locura…y ahora me grita, aunque debo reconocer que fui yo la que lo provoco

- Potter se las vera conmigo – dijo haciendo un ademán de ir a buscarlo

- no – dijo tratando de detenerlo – ya paso…deja las cosas así

- pero te hizo llorar – dijo viendo los ojos hinchados de la castaña. Nadie hacia llorar a su novia

- por favor déjalo – suplico – ya paso

- esta bien – dijo mas tranquilo – por hoy no quiero sabe nada mas de Potter…

- prometo no cancelar una cita por tener que preocuparme por el – dijo con cariño – no te he visto durante una semana – añadió mientras le abrazaba y se hundía en su pecho.

- yo también te extrañe mucho –le dijo – y mas le vale que no te vuelva a gritas porque esta vez no me detendrás para ir a darle un par de golpes…

- que bárbaro - se burlo – no seria mejor usar la varita

- en momentos como ese se me olvida que soy un mago – dijo con gracia- vamos a dar una vuelta

- pero tenemos que hacer la ronda…

- con que hoy no la hagamos nadie se dará cuenta….- dijo con un tono de lujuria

- solo por esta vez - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su novio. realmente que importaba su no hacian la ronda por hoy, tenian cosas que recordar.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Harry después de discutir con Hermione fue a la sala común, al sentirse nuevamente ahogado decidió salir, tomo su capa y el mapa, esta vez no quería que nadie lo pillara, dejo una trampa en su cama para simular que dormía y salio, no tenía ganas de vagas por los pasillos por lo que se dirigió directamente hacia el bosque prohibido.

En la ultima semana iba ahí casi a diario, le encantaba trasformarse en lobo y ver todo con sus nuevos ojos, se entretenía persiguiendo animalitos y corriendo a alta velocidad, siempre llegaba al mismo claro, en donde se tiraba sobre la hierba, no sentía frió ya que su grueso pelaje lo protegía, siempre sentía una extraña presencia pero al igual como la primera vez no le tomo importancia y siguió descubriendo sus nuevas habilidades.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente, el aire se percibía diferente y todo estaba en completo silencio, y aquella presencia se sentía con mayor fuerza, intento ignorarla pero esta vez no pudo, su instinto le decía que corriera y así lo hizo, se adentro mas en el bosque, se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba persiguiendo, pero no se dio la vuelta para ver que era, pero fuera lo que fuera, era muy rápido y ya lo alcanzaba, dio un gran salto y corrió en la otra dirección confundiéndolo. Aquel ser parecía no cansarse, en el momento de dar un nuevo gran salto sintió como algo lo tomaba por el cuello y lo tumbaba. Choco violentamente contra un árbol, aquella cosa lo estaba asfixiando, no lo podía ver pero sentía que aquellas manos eran humanas, intento moverse pero aquella cosa era mucho mas fuerte que el. Solo le quedaba una opción, comenzó a cambiar, necesitaba respirar estuvo a punto de caer en la inconciencia, afortunadamente aquel ser lo solto.

Harry quedo tumbado bajo un gran árbol, ahora todo estaba oscuro y no veía nada, respirando con gran dificultad comenzó a buscar a su atacante. Con la varita en la mano se levanto y se apoyo en el tronco del árbol, había una figura frente a el, afortunadamente un rayo de luna le dio al ser desconocido.

Su piel parecía brillar por lo pálida que era, era una mujer de brillante ojos y pelo castaño claro bien largo, estaba parada de una forma irregular, las uñas las tenia largas y parecían de cristal. Vestía una antigua túnica bastante rascada, totalmente sucia, al parecer ella no le daba importancia aquella vestimenta que estaba a punto de deshacerse.

Harry maldijo su suerte, se encontraba a kilómetros de Hogwarts frente a una Vampiresa.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

**yap hasta aquí los dejo, como Harry se libro de la vampiro se lo cuento en el próximo capitulo…jajaja k mala soy!!! ( creen que Harry se convertirá)**

**Bueno si quieres saberlo solo manden me mucho Review y así subiré mucho mas rápido**

**Les pido disculpas si es muy cortito o si me demore mucho, pero te estado colmada de pruebas y he estado escribiendo desde el miércoles…me demoro bastante poco en escribir si hacen el calculo…**

**Hace unos dias me inscribi en un foro bastante entretenido es in –rol obvio que es de Harry Potter, se que hay mucho de esos pero ese esta recien empezando y me pidieron que sumara gente…hay muchas vacantes en los puestos o sea que puedes hacer un papel importante o crear cosas…no como en los otros en donde todo ya esta hecho y solo te queda seguir la corriente…bueno aquí les dejo la invitacion, si les interesa me lo dicen o me dejan el mail y yo les doy el Link de la persona encargada de hacer la inscripción**

**Ahora solo les queda dejarme un REVIEW please … si no les cuesta tanto…para saber si les gusta como va la historia**

**muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un mensajito...**

Joanjy ; **Valeria Malfoy** ; danny1989 ; **camislafann** ; darkcarolineriddle ; **Kaito Seishiro ; **Ginebra

**Bueno me despido**

**Besos**

**LILITH VAN GARRETH**


	8. La vampiro

**La vampiro**

Harry se le quedo mirando y rápidamente le apunto con su varita, jadeaba y intentaba recuperar el aliento, la vampiro simplemente se dedico a observarlo, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro y luego soltó una gran carcajada. Parecía solo una niña de 16 años. Harry creyó que se reía de que ya no tuviera escapatoria, pero el iba a pelear como sea para defender su vida.

Ella se movió y pudo estudiar sus características rápidamente, en ningún momento dejo de apuntarla, sabía que al más mínimo movimiento se lanzaría al ataque, no por nada ahora sabia más de criaturas oscuras que nadie.

Tenía el cabello castaño claro, los ojos brillantes de un color ambarino, su piel era demasiado blanca, pero no pálida ahora que la veía con mas claridad comprobó que realmente era una niña de 16 o al menos esa edad tenia cuando la convirtieron.

- genial…ahora ¿Qué haré? – Pensaba Harry - por primera vez en la vida siento que debí haberle hecho caso a Dumbledore y quedarme con un niño bueno en la torre. Quizás estaría en una aburrida partida de ajedrez, y también quizás nunca le habría gritado a Hermione…ahora que lo pienso, fui muy malo con ella, no debí gritarle y dejarla sola en un pasillo…_¡pero es que ya se me había colmado la paciencia_!...si salgo de esta iré derechito a pedirle perdón, aunque ella haya tenido la culpa,…_bueno yo tuve la culpa_…¿Qué hice en mi otra vida como para merecer esto?...

Ella hizo un movimiento y Harry se tenso

- no sabia que eras un mago…- hablo por fin – debí suponer que era un extraño comportamiento para un lobo…

Harry no le dijo nada, le impresiono que le hablara, pero aun así no bajo la guardia y le apunto con más firmeza…

- que desconfiado – bufo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de que no tenía ninguna arma, se veía muy inocente, pero un vampiro no lo es… - no pienso matarte…

- ¿Qué?

- puedes bajar tu varita…no pienso matarte – dijo tranquilamente

- no confío en ti – dijo Harry en un susurro aun recuperando el aliento

- no pienso matarte…olvide que los magos pueden transformarse en animales – explico mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Harry levanto las cejas. ¿Era acaso esa una disculpa?...- un momento - dijo Harry - ¿desde cuando un vampiro deja ir una presa así de fácil?

- no te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meteré en los tuyos – le dijo rápidamente

- ¿Qué asuntos? – se hizo el desentendido

- jajaja – rió divertida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- no – dijo con una risa – yo pregunte primero

- ¿y porque debiera decírtelo?

- ja…así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado – dijo ella.

Harry se quedo callado, realmente estaba teniendo una conversación con esa vampiro, era algo totalmente irreal, no supo porque pero su presencia no le parecia peligrosa, había algo en ella que le traia confianza pero no sabia que. A pesar de que su razon le decía que no lo hiciera él bajo su varita. Ella sonrió al parecer estaba contenta por la actitud de Harry.

- buen chico – le dijo con una divertida sonrisa - ¿creo que ahora si me explicaras que te trae por aquí?

- un momento…yo no estoy aquí como si yo hubiese venido a verte – le dijo confundo pero claramente divertido ante la actitud de la vampiro

- yo llevo mas tiempo aquí que tú… de eso estoy mas que segura

- ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti?...eres una vampiro

- supongo que en tu escuelita de magia no te enseñan bien…no todos somos iguales – le dijo con una expresión amarga.

- al parecer sabes bastante de los magos…- dijo Harry – debo suponer que fuiste uno…

- eso ya quedo en el pasado…ya no puedo usar la magia de la misma manera que antes…a menos claro, que me alimente de un mago lo suficiente – le dijo con una mirada significativa…- pero ya te dije…eso es cosa del pasado

- entonces la respuesta es un si…se perfectamente que ustedes no son criaturas mágicas…

- jajajaj….de veras…sus inútiles clasificaciones…¿Qué soy?...según recuerdo una criatura oscura…y el grado de peligrosidad depende de la edad…pero eso es algo no muy comprobable

Harry quedo confundido ante aquella actitud, luego recordó que en los libros a los vampiros se le refería como …. Personalidad variada

- ¿aun no respondes a mi pregunta?

- yo…huía, … me sentía encerrado, necesitaba sentirme libre…- explico Harry, sin tener la remota idea porque le hablaba con sinceridad a una total desconocida

- entiendo a lo que te refieres…¿y de donde huías?...¿tu casa?…¿esta cerca?

- del colegio…Hogwarts esta cerca…

- no tenia idea de que ese colegio estaba por aquí…- dijo pensativamente –

- ¿enserio?...la mayoría lo sabe…bueno todos los que estudiaron en él…

- tu lo dijiste…los que estudiaron en el…

- entonces…¿Dónde estudiaste? – pregunto interesado

- fui educada por mi padre…digamos que en aquel tiempo no existían muchas escuelas por donde vivía….

- ¿no eres de aquí?...hablas muy bien el ingles

- hablo muchos idiomas…pero ya basta de mi… ¿de quien huyes?...a pesar de que no puedo leer tu mente, presiento que estas molesto…

Harry frunció el seño, una de las cosas que odiaba era que se metieran en su mente, o que lo analizaran de cualquier modo, el odiaba eso, luego recordó que esa era una habilidad natural de los vampiros y se era bien desarrollada no era necesario el contacto visual.

- estoy molesto porque tienen el afán de controlar mi vida – dijo mientras se tranquilizaba

- aunque no lo creas…se perfectamente eso…- Harry bufo – soy mujer…por lo tanto mi padre tenia todo el control sobre mi vida…créeme es molesto, y al final cometes el peor error en un intento de huida…

- ¿fue por eso que terminaste convertida en lo que eres ahora? – agrego fríamente

- es mucho mas complejo que eso – dijo apartando la mirada…-

luego de un momento de silencio agrego – ¿no te causa miedo estar frente a un vampiro? – agrego mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente y Harry simplemente la miro

- dijiste que no pensabas matarme – dijo con la voz aun firme

- es cierto…no pienso matarte…aun

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al sentir el frió aliento de la vampiro en oreja, podía sentir su cercanía, de alguna manera no le desagradaba. Con la voz mas firme que pudo, le dijo.

- ¿entonces…dime la razón por la cual no quisiste matarme?

Ella dejo de oler el cabello de Harry para mirarlo a los ojos.

- bellos ojos – dijo al verlos – lastima que tengas que usar anteojos…

pero Harry le mantuvo la mirada, desafiándola.

- bien – dijo en un suspiro – tu no eras mi presa

- tuviste varias veces para atacarme…no es la primera vez que vengo aquí…

- ya te dije…¿no eres mi presa?

- y el lobo…¿si? – añadió incrédulo

Ella se encogió de hombros y se alejo un poco de Harry. Harry mientras la observaba caminar, recupero el aliento contenido e intento normalizar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Pero?...¿cual era la razón de atacar al lobo?

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto sacándolo de sus meditaciones

- Soy… Harry…Harry Potter

- Anastasia Sokolova – dijo con gracia y perfecto acento

- eres por ahí…cerca de ¿Bulgaria? – tanteo Harry con extrañeza

- Rusa - aclaro divertida – un gusto conocerte…Harry Potter

- e…claro…un gusto, Anastasia Sokokola

- no es necesario que lo pronuncies – dijo aguantando la risa, pero no pudo

- ya se que lo dije mal- agrego un poco incomodo

- a esta altura mi apellido es lo de menos….

- esto es bastante raro…- dijo expresando su incomodidad

- ¿el que sea una vampiro?

- disculpa…pero no todos los días te encuentras a una vampiro tan parlanchina como tu en un lugar como este – dijo con voz exasperada

-¿parlanchina?

- ya sabes…la mayoría solo te comen…o te chupan – dijo haciendo unos gestos con las manos – como sea….he leído sobre ustedes…se agrupan y tienen su refugio lleno de lo que siempre quisieron y si no les gusta, lo abandonan y empiezan de nuevo, otros se mezclan con los humanos y tienen la vida llena de placeres…y…¿acaso hay mas de ustedes aquí¿estas esperando a que baje la guardia para así poder atacarme? Y…

Harry iba a seguir con su monologo pero la risa escandalosa de Anastasia lo detuvo.

- ¿no le veo lo gracioso? – dijo confuso

- lo siento – dijo conteniendo la carcajada

- ¿????????

- son cosas de neófitos

- ¿¡¡¡¡?????????

- los recién nacidos, mira…no todos andamos en clanes, al contrario, mientras mas lejos de los demás, mejor…y no te preocupes, estoy sola…

Harry bufo, sintiéndose cada vez mas tonto, luego de una leve reflexión se dio cuenta de algo, él estaba actuando de la misma manera que Hermione, no toda la verdad estaba en los libros, no había mejor enseñanza que la experiencia practica, eso él mismo se lo había repetido miles de veces. Por primera vez comprendió como se había sentido ella al respecto.

- lo lamento…siempre me cuesta ponerme seria, yo no llegue mas allá de la adolescencia…

- a todo esto…¿Cuántos años tienes?

- jajajaja acaso no sabes que eso a una mujer jamás se le pregunta – le dijo toda coqueta haciendo a Harry incomodarse

- eso lo dicen porque se sienten viejas – dijo sin delicadeza provocando que ella dejara de reír – lo siento – dijo al ver su expresión seria…- no quise decir eso…¿cuantos tienes?...300, no…200…unos 100, si eso, pero si pareces toda una adolescente…

Harry estaba claramente nervioso, el inmaculado rostro de la vampiro estaba inexpresivo, el antes carismático ahora estaba serio y eso no era bueno, al decir aquel comentario se le vino a la mente aquella ocasión en que le dijo a Ginny que parecía abuela con una falda que le había pasado Hermione, le había dicho " _con esa cosa parece que has envejecido un siglo_" y como respuesta recibió una maldición. Cuando estuvo nuevamente conciente, ella le dijo: "_nunca bromees con la edad de una mujer, ni menos cuando estaba en sus días_"…lo ultimo no lo entendió, solo supo que si no quería una maldición, no lo haría nunca mas, pero ahora tenia frente de el a una vampiro totalmente seria, se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo…

- tengo 785 – dijo rompiendo el silencio. Harry respiro con tranquilidad

Solo estaba pensando

- si…más menos son unos 785 – agrego con una sonrisa

- eso es bastante…

- algunos me llamarían antigua…puesto que aun no he alcanzado el milenio

- ¿hay algunos tan antiguos?- se abstuvo de decir viejos

- supongo…deben haber…pero no se si aun siguen con vida – agrego pensativa

- ¿quizás los mataron?...

- no lo creo – dijo firmemente – se suicidaron, pero no los mataron

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- la inmortalidad aburre…son muy pocos lo que llegan hasta aquí…

Harry estaba bastante impresionado, ella ya no le ponía nervioso sino que le intrigaba, tenía una gran curiosidad hacia su persona, había algo que lo impulsaba hacia ella pero desconocía su origen. Mientras mas la veía mas se impresionaba de su belleza, esa era una característica de todos los vampiros, son demasiados hermosos para morir, en su ultimo comentario sintió siento sarcasmo en su voz, pero no en su expresión, a pesar de que movía sutilmente los labios al hablar, so se formaba ningún tipo de arruga en su rostro.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo con ella, simplemente se le había pasado la hora, hacia tiempo que no reía con libertad, y realmente lo admita, se sentía a gusto con Anastasia, solo supo que era la hora le irse cuando, ella le dijo que el amanecer estaba cerca, sin decir nada mas, ella desapareció usando un extrema velocidad. Harry regreso al castillo con la decisión de volver a escaparse para verla.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Lo malo de trasnocharse, era estar muerto de sueño el resto del día, cuando llego su habitación, sintió como si se hubiera acostado y al segundo siguiente Ron lo estaba zarandeando para que se despertara, tenían practica de Quidditch, con las ganas de seguir en su ahora calentita cama, se levanto y siguió a Ron al Gran comedor en donde se tomo dos tasas de café bien cargado.

En el entrenamiento simplemente se aparto mientras gritaba una y que otra orden, mientras que permitió que la pequeña Evanna tomara su lugar como buscador. Todo su equipo estaba entusiasmado y con muchas ganas, mientras que el solo quería saber si era posible dormirse sobre la escoba.

Cuando regresaba al castillo dispuesto a tomar una merecida siesta, se apareció Rowena Clearefood, una chica de Ravenclaw, quien prácticamente lo arrastro hacia la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo de encantamientos.

Gritando mil hurra porque había terminado, el exquisito olor de la comida lo condujo hacia el gran comedor, justo en la entrada se encontró con Hermione. El estomago se le encogió, la ultima visión de su amiga le llego de repente, _la había dejado sola llorando en un pasillo_.

- hola – saludo

- hola – le respondió algo incomoda. Respiraba con dificultado, Harry supuso que se estaba guardando sus palabras. Sintió una mirada sobre él y al voltear vio a Malfoy que estaba parado al lado del pasillo sin ningún motivo, supuso que esperaba a alguien. Le regreso la mirada de odio que le había enviado el rubio. Regreso la atención en su amiga…

- Hermione

- no te preocupes Harry…no hay problema…

- realmente lo hay – dijo con dificultad

- no seré tan cargante…y

- no – dijo mas fuerte de lo que debía, pero debía parar su sermón – lo siento… - dijo mas bajo – necesito disculparme contigo, te grite y eso no esta bien, te dije cosas que… algo de verdad tenían pero, se que no era la forma de decirla,…estaba irritado, ayer llegue a mi limite y me descargue con la primera persona que me encontré y…realmente lo lamento…en especial no debí dejarte sola en el pasillo

- ohh Harry – dijo antes de abrazarlo

Harry correspondió al efusivo abrazo de su amiga, ahora aquel nudo en la garganta que se produjo en cuanto la vio había desaparecido. Sin saber porque, volvió a voltear hacia donde estaba Malfoy, el ni siquiera se había movido, pero aun le dedicaba una mirada de odio puro. Harry decidió ignorarlo y se fue con Hermione hacia el comedor.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Ron entro en la biblioteca y fijo su vista en una de las mesas, sabia perfectamente que se comportaba como un tonto, pero eso ahora era lo menos importante…

Camino y busco una mesa vacía, había una justo tras Zabini y Parkinson. Se sentó y se revolvió el cabello aun mojado, tras la ducha que acababa de darse. A lo lejos pudo observar a Harry, a pesar de que tenia una cara de cansado estaba ahí sentado junto a esa niña de Ravenclaw haciendo los deberes de encantamientos, se preguntaba si él ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, tan solo estaba a unas mesas mas allá, eso si que inmerso en una lectura a igual que sus compañeros.

Abrió su libro intentando leer algo, hasta que la voz de Pansy le llego a sus oídos.

- vamos bebito…no seas malo – Ron supuso que ahora ella le estaba haciendo un puchero – ya sabes que me encantan

- pero amorcito… ¿es necesario?- con su tono de voz, Ron supuso que no estaba del todo convencido.

- si…es necesario…vamos léeme

Hubo un momento de silencio, Zabini debía estar vacilando, pero luego hablo, de una manera sensual, ronca que le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca.

**Si cruzas mis sentimientos  
y anudas mis anhelos,  
si habitas en mis sueños  
y resides en mis deseos,  
si sabes que te amo,  
y sabiéndolo eres feliz,  
si sabes que eres todo para mí.**

Le estaba leyendo poemas¿Quién iba a decir que Parkinson era toda una romántica?

- que lindo – dijo ella con voz dulce – otro

Esta vez Zabini no se hizo de rogar.

**En el paraíso de tus ojos,  
me pierdo porque estoy perdido,  
en la paz de tus labios,  
me encuentro porque estoy contigo,  
en el universo de tu alma,  
vivo con mil sentidos,  
en ti, vivo amándote.**

Ron no había puesto mucha atención al primer poema, pero a este si.

_Sus ojos…sus ojos son de un color miel, un mar de dulce miel que provoca hundirse en ella…Sus labios,…carnosos, siempre mostrando una sonrisa, él es tan risueño…_

Ron sin querer se encontró pensando en él

**Te necesito para respirar,  
necesito tus ojos para ver  
necesito tus labios para sentir,  
necesito tu alma para vivir  
necesito tu existencia para sonreír  
te necesito para saber amar.**

_Te necesito¡no sabes cuanto te necesito!, te necesito cerca, aunque sea para poder disfrutar de tu compañía…para saber que aun sigo con vida…_

**Tu sonrisa ilumina  
me hace llorar  
me embelesa  
tu sonrisa me enamora  
me grita pasión  
me habla de amor  
tu sonrisa me sonríe  
y me llena de ti.**

_Que daría con que me dedicaras una sonrisa…solo una de tantas de ellas…y yo te las contestaría y te gritaría de mil formas lo que siento, pero no me atrevo…_

**Escúchame,  
te quiero decir amor  
no temas ni tiembles  
sabes que te esperé  
sabes que yo si temí  
quiero regalarte sentimientos  
bastará una mirada  
para que todo sea felicidad…**

_¿Que tengo que hacer para que veas el amor en mis ojos?...¿que tengo que hacer para saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mi? …cuando te tengo a mi lado trato de decírtelo de mil modos, pero de mi boca no sale ninguna palabra._

**Mi corazón es tuyo  
mis sentimientos son tuyos  
mi cuerpo es tuyo  
mis palabras son para ti  
mis caricias son para ti  
mis besos son para ti  
pero hay algo que es sólo mío:  
saber que me amas.**

Ron se volteo, mientras Zabini recitaba el último poema, tenia a Parkinson agarrada de la cintura y recitaba sobre sus labios, mientras la miraba a los ojos, al decir la última palabra se volteo. Habían comenzado a besarse. Sentía los ruidos a su espalda, y supo que ahora no solo se estaban dando besos, incomodo, se levanto, y se perdió entre los estantes.

Genial – se dijo – siempre este tipo de cosas me tienen que pasar a mi…suerte que Harry ni Hermione tienen novio,...¡es lo mas incomodo del mundo!...aunque…si yo tuviera uno, tampoco podría estar haciendo eso a la mitad de la biblioteca. Solo un largo suspiro hasta que una voz lo asusto.

- ¿se puede saber que haces por aquí?

- me asustaste – le dijo recuperando el aliento – Demian

- jajaja….¿y porque ese gran suspiro? – dijo mientras se le acercaba

- nada…solo pensaba – contesto sin evitar ponerse rojo ante su cercanía

Demian lo tomo por los hombros y dirigió lentamente sus manos a su cuello y comenzó arreglarle la corbata.

- estas mojado – comento al sentir su húmedo cabello

- tuve entrenamiento de Quidditch – explico – acabo de venir después de las duchas

- luces fresco…no pareces cansado…

- ya me acostumbre al ejercicio casi a diario

- se nota…tienes tus músculos bastantes marcados – dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por el dorso provocando que Ron se estremeciera

- eee…gracias…

Demian solo sonrió

- aun no contestas a mi pregunta…- le dijo Demian al oído

- yo vine hacer el trabajo de encantamientos…no me acerque porque no quise incomodarte – dijo con la voz mas firme que pudo y se apoyo en el estante de atrás ya que sus piernas le estaban fallando

- no hubiese sido una molestia – agrego sin moverse – yo pude haber dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo…

- ya te dije…no quise molestarte – dijo incomodo

- y entonces decidiste buscar información anexa…

- si – dijo energéticamente – eso es lo que estaba haciendo

- en la sección de Runas antiguas…

- ¿?????

Ron se quedo callado, no sabia que decir, tampoco sabia como habúa llegado a parar ahí, no es que se quejara, pero ahora estaba mirando a esa mar de ojos miel que tanto le gustaban, esa boquita carnosa que estaba cada vez mas cerca. ¿¡que estaba cada vez mas cerca¡?

Ron sintió un suave roce en sus labios, supo sus manos en el pecho de Demian y noto que estaba tenso¿quizás tenia miedo de que lo rechazara?. Empezó a mover lentamente sus labios a medida que regulaba la respiración. Sentía que volaba, todo le era irreal, puso sus manos en el cuello de Demian atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo, mientras que él enredo las suyas en su cintura. Demian comenzó a delinear el labio inferior y luego a chuparlo, Ron impresionado abrió la boca y luego pudo sentir como su lengua entraba en ella, como aquella lengua juguetona jugaba con la suya en un suave y tierno vaivén. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, solo supo que necesitaba aire.

Demian le dedico una gran sonrisa a la cual Ron le correspondió, con la mirada se decían miles de cosa, no era necesario hablar. Los dos se querían, era lo único que importaba por ahora.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Una tormenta de nieve se estaba desatando en estos momento, Draco se había aventurado y salido de su sala común para juntarse con su novia en la sala de los trofeos. Entro y se acomodo en un grande sillón de terciopelo rojo.

Las cosas no se le habían hecho muy fáciles, en la mañana le había llegado una carta de su madre. Ella no acostumbraba a escribirle, tan solo lo justo y lo necesario, que aquella carta era extraña, fuera de lo común, algo había cambiando y lo averiguaría cuando regresara a casa en navidad, fue lo que fuera no era nada bueno.

- madre – suspiro – que quisiste decir con…_prepárate,_ _todo va a cambiar_…

Draco fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la llegada de su novia quien acababa de llegar.

- hola Dragón – dijo con cariño

- hola Princesa…- dijo mientras la besaba

- ¿llegaste hace mucho?

- no…para nada – se acomodo mientras que la castaña se acomodaba en su regazo

- que bien- dijo acomodándose en su pecho

- estas helada – comento - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Harry estaba afuera, terminando con lo de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y luego se quedo ahí…al menos Ron apareció y se lo llevo a la sala común – explico

- en un día de estos me pondré celoso de Potter – comento con molestia – y esta vez no me detendré para darle su merecido

- ya te dije que Harry me pidió perdón…además ya sabes que no puedo dejarlo solo – le replico

- no es un niño pequeño – dijo testarudo

- lo se…pero fue algo que me pidió el profesor Dumbledore, y se que es algo le molesta a Harry, en parte fue por eso que se enojo…pero eso ya paso – dijo al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su novio

- realmente no se cual es la importancia del continuo control sobre Potter, un día de estos el mismo va a colapsar y esa vez va a hacer algo mas que gritar…

- no digas eso…- dijo preocupada – tu solo lo dices para que te preste mas atención a ti,…lo dices porque estas celoso

- ¿yo celoso? – dijo elevando ambas cejas – para nada

- vi la cara que tenias cuando estaba con Harry – le replico divertida

- cualquiera pone esa cara si su novia se le tira repentinamente a los brazos de otro – dijo mirando a otro lado

- viste lo estas – afirmo Hermione

- no

- ¡admítelo¡

- no admitiré eso…- dijo tranquilamente

- por favor…ya sabes que te quiero solo a ti – le dijo melosa

- yo también tengo a mis amigos y no hago eso – se defendió

- ¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo con la loca de Pansy! – siseo peligrosamente

- primero no esta loca – dijo haciendo que Hermione le mirara enojada – y segundo no lo haría porque ella esta feliz con Blaise…

- ¿con Zabini? – dijo dudosa

- ¿conoces algún otro? – dijo irónicamente provocando que su novia le pegara

- no te burles…solo creí que ella estaba toda enamorada de ti – confeso

- bueno – dijo incomodo, decidido a no contarle el tipo de relación que tenia con ella – nos conocíamos de pequeños y bueno…¡que se yo! – exclamo para zafarse.

- bien – dijo no muy convencida

- ven aquí – la atrajo hacia si – no se me enoje – dijo besando su cuello

- mmmm Draco

- mmm que

- no pares

- no pensaba hacerlo….

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Harry se había topado con Anastasia, no entendía su obsesión por ella, pero se había escapado varias veces para verla, se había acostumbrado a su compañía.

Estaba encerrado en la sala común, encerrado porque sentía que estaba bajo la vigilancia de Ron y Hermione. Afuera había una gran tormenta de nieve y el castillo estaba mas helado de lo usual, la mayoría se había ido acostar temprano, pero ellos no, eran los únicos en la sala común, cada quien mirando hacia un punto ciego, no supo cuanto tiempo llevaban así, sin hablar, en un incomodo silencio esperando que las otras dos personas desaparecieran.

Hermione había dejado de leer el libro que leía, y Ron intentaba hacer una torre con los naipes explosivos, aburrido de no lograr nada se unió al silencio que los mantenía.

- ya es bastante tarde – comento Hermione – es cerca de media noche…¿no deberían irse a dormir?

- nos estas corriendo – dijo incrédulo Ron

- para nada…solo…

- que

- quiero ensayar mi disertación para aritmacia – explico con incomodidad. Realmente era una mentira, quería salir para poder ver a Draco.

- haaa…pero háselo, no te molestaremos – dijo Ron - ¿verdad Harry?

- claro – dijo aburrido

- no los quiero aburrir con eso – dijo zafándose de su propia mentira

- pero…luces cansada Hermione – dijo Ron - ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? – el también quería salir para ir a ver a Demian

- para nada me siento perfectamente – aseguro reprimiendo un bostezo

- realmente te ves mal…creo que deberías irte – le dijo Harry – el también quería salir, pero no sabia como lo iba a lograr con esa tormenta…

- ya dije que estoy bien – dijo mientras se acomodaba bien en el sillón.

Nuevamente se sumergieron en un nuevo silencio. Quien iba a decir que el trío de oro iba a perder la confianza en uno y el otro. Secretos y mas secretos son las cosas que los separan, ahora ya no pueden decir que son los mejores amigos, sino simples compañeros de curso.

- ¿ya te vas acostar? – le pregunto Ron a Harry quien se había levantado

- no – dijo mientras se sacaba su abrigo y luego le dijo a Hermione - ¿te molesta? – le dijo mientras se sacaba la polera – ella negó – bien…tan solo tengo ganas de hacer ejercicios – dicho esto te tiro al suelo y comenzó hacer abdominales

- ¿como puedes hacer eso a esta hora? – dijo incomoda al ver el cuerpo de Harry

- no…se – dijo en un respiro

Hermione se acomodo de manera de no quedar frente a Harry, Ron saco una revista y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. ya no tenían de que hablar, no habían vivido ninguna aventura y pelar a los profesores ya les era aburrido, Harry siempre sabia lo ultimo de Quidditch y ya no era divertido comentarlo con Ron, Hermione ya no tenia que obligarlos hacer sus deberes, cada quien tenia su propio horario, Ron y Harry no hablaban de cosas de chicos, ambos tenían gustos diferentes…¿ahora que va a pasar con el trío dorado de Gryffindor?

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

**bien…mil disculpas por la demora, pero he estado enferma y llena de pruebas, además re- escribi el capitulo porque no me había gustado.**

**¿les gusto?...necesito saberlo**

**varios dijeron que Harry había sido muy duro, pero creánme, este es un Harry Light, pronto se pondra peor… ( sean felices, al menos le pidio perdon a Hermioe…quizas no fue porque solo sea su amiga, sino que tiene debilidad por las mujeres)**

**en fin…este es el principio de una tormenta, todo esta tranquilo, nada pasa, pero después explota la bomba**

**jajajaja**

**k mala, en fin,**

**el proximo capitulo, viene la historia de Anastasia, veran que ser vampiro no es siempre cool y genial…**

**en fin…también los castigue, si quieren que siga pronto, llénenme de Reviene …quiero muchos pero muchos Review solo asi obtendran una actualizacion mas rápido…**

**les adelanto que algo le esta por pasar a Draco… jajajaja( risa malvada)**

**en fin espero sus Review**

**que esten bien**

**Lilith Van Garreth**

**Mil besos a : **

**Danny1989**

**Lintu asakura**

**Kaito Seishiro**

**Valeria Malfoy**

**Shofiblack**

**Beautifly92 **

**oooO0Oooo**

**Ahora los Review**

**¨PD": el capitulo no esta beteado...todas las incoherencias son de mi responsabilidad**


	9. la historia de Anastasia Sokolova

**La historia de ****Anastasia Sokolova**

Es increíble que a pesar de todos estos años aun tenga recuerdos de mi niñez, quizás las cosas extrañas y desagradables son las ultimas en olvidar.

Un viento helado, era característico de mi tierra, la lejana Rusia vivía en una gran mansión, rodeada por los mejores hechizos anti-muggles de la época, siempre frío, ver la nieve era algo casi común estando tan cerca del polo norte.

Mis padres eran adultos jóvenes, según recuerdo se casaron a los 14 años, por una antiquísima ley de los sangres pura, yo fui su única hija, tuve 3 hermanos, pero yo era la menor.

Cuando eres un alma inocente, no sabes distinguir el bien del mal, simplemente apañas lo que tus semejantes hacen contigo. Toda mi familia eran magos tenebrosos, no puedo decir oscuros porque ellos si practicaban la magia negra desde sus bases y la proliferaban como la mas bella de las artes. Era bastante irónico.

Desde que tengo conciencia he usado la magia, no recuerdo como la use, pero recuerdo el día en que mi padre junto a mi madre me llevaron a comprar mi varita. Tenía 6 años y a pesar de que era verano todo el ambiente estaba húmedo. Me vistieron con mis ropas negras al estilo gótico, con un vestidito y una capa del mismo color. Mi padre me abrazo, e ingresamos al fuego, cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos, me encontré en una recepción, un hombre no dejaba de inclinarse ante mi padre y le limpiaba la túnica, al igual que a mi madre. Me bajo y continuamos el camino.

Era el lugar mas extraño que había visto, todo desordenado y lleno de colores, según mi madre, ellos no tenían gusto por la moda y eran unos simples indigentes. Los colores solo eran para el pueblo.

Caminamos a lo largo del lugar, la gente nos miraba con recelo, no les tome atención, a ellos y mire con simpatía a mi madre. Ella era una mujer hermosa, alta y delicada, con la mirada de un ángel caído, el cabello perfectamente arreglado con bucles, siempre hermosa, siempre melancólica, solo guardaba sus sonrisas para nosotros.

Entramos a un local, un poco desgastado y polvoriento para mi gusto. El locatario al ver a mi padre le hace una reverencia y tienen una platica, yo le tomo mas atención al sin fin de cajas que estaban en las repisas. Y mi madre se me acerca.

- pequeña Anastasia…- me dice – hoy es un día muy especial, debes estar dichosa…hoy recibirás tu varita…

Una varita, me dije con alegría, una como las que tenían mi padre y mis hermanos, una de esas con las que yo podría hacer magia…

- desde hoy aprenderás a ser mas responsable y a controlar tu magia…con tu padre ya no queremos mas jarrones rotos.

Ante aquel comentario no pude evitar ruborizarme. En los últimos días había experimentado un descontrol de magia, siempre que estaba enojada o asustada algo cercano a mi quedaba roto.

Encontrar una varita fue lo más aburrido que había experimentado hasta ese entonces. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pase allí, solo se que terminé cansada y termine dormida en los bazos de mi padre. Al despertar me encontraba en mi cama, y en mi velador la cajita cuadrada en donde se encontraba mi varita. La tome con emoción, al abrirla me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi padre me había comprado un porta varita de plata también.

A partir de aquel día comenzaron mis clases de magia. Al contrario de de los otros niños que asistían a un colegio a cierta edad. Yo tomaba clases particulares en casa, según mi padre los otros colegios no estaban a mi altura, pero la verdadera razón era que los otros colegios no enseñaban la magia negra desde sus principios básicos.

Para mi simplemente el resto del mundo no estaba a mi altura, simplemente se me había educado de esa forma y no conocía la verdadera realidad. De manera que todos los días ponía cada vez mas empeño a mis clases.

En aquel entonces la magia oscura no estaba prohibida, cada quien practicaba el tipo de magia que quería, en especial en aquellos lugares tan desabitados. Los únicos niños que conocí fueron mis hermanos y los hijos de algunos conocidos de mi padre, no se me permitía jugar con los hijos de la gente del pueblo, a parte de que estaban a kilómetros de nuestra mansión no estaban dentro de mi linaje.

Mi niñez fue solitaria, pero no aburrida, a pesar de que mis padres eran fríos, tenían una forma especial de demostrar su cariño, ellos fueron educados de la misma forma que yo, al igual que todas las costumbres pasan de generación en generación. Siempre habían pequeñas cosas que me hacían brillar.

Me divertía dándoles órdenes imposibles a los elfos, me reía cuando se tenían que maltratar. Mi hermano mayor, Igor, tenia la costumbre de cazar humanos, siempre me decía que eran unos cavernícolas sin cerebro y que nunca iban a surgir, siempre los cazaba y se divertía desentrañándolos mientras yo lo observaba y hacia dibujos de las cosas que el sacaba, según el era divertido. Andrew no le gustaba mancharse con sangre, me llevaba a andar a caballo mientras lanzaba hechizos por doquier, cuando atrapaba algún muggles lo torturaba hasta dejarlo muerto. Mi padre siempre se enojaba con esos dos, siempre les decía que tenían que deshacerse de los cuerpos, en ese caso mi hermano Frederik era mas sensato, era el mas espiritual de todos nosotros, el hacia todo tipo de rituales y cuando necesitaba algún sacrificio le pedía a Igor o a Andrew que le trajeran algún muggles, el siempre hacia cenizas el cuerpo, esperaba pacientemente todas las horas necesarias hasta que no quedaba ninguna partícula de aquel que alguna vez fue un cuerpo.

Bueno eso era lo que me habían enseñado como diversión entre otras cosas, pero esas son las que mas me marcaron.

A la edad de diez años en la mansión se celebro una fiesta, lejos de saber cual era el verdadero propósito, estaba emocionada de ver a tanta gente junta, en especial, a varios chicos de mi edad, mientras que los mayores estaban en el gran salón, nosotros estábamos en unos de los salones continuos charlando, no se nos permitía jugar ni nada que produjera algún escándalo. Por lo que nos estábamos entreteniendo haciendo magia, ahí me sorprendí porque muy pocos niños de mi edad la podían usar, en efecto, ninguno a no ser un niño de nombre Sigfrid Sokolov, era centímetros mas grande que yo, tenia los ojos azules y la piel blanca con el cabello negro recogido en una coleta. A primera vista no me agrado, se estaba luciendo con conjuros bastantes simples y para demostrarle que yo era mejor, realice un conjuro que dejo a la mayoría callados.

- Nastia – me regaño mi hermano mayor – te he dicho que no realices ese tipo de conjuros dentro una habitación cerrada

No le respondo, no era de buena educación contestarles a sus hermanos mayores de manera que me quede callada pero completamente molesta. Me levante hice una reverencia y Salí de la habitación.

Me sentía bastante humillada, como se le ocurría hacerlo, iba caminando molesta por los pasillos vi una puerta entre, sin percatarme de que había alguien adentro y me puse a mirar la nieve caer.

- Anastasia – escucho la voz de mi padre.

Este no era su despacho, era unos de los salones en donde se podía conversar, me volteo rápidamente y le miro, no estaba molesto pero había interrumpido algo, observo con mas cuidado a su acompañante y era un hombre un par de años mayor que mi padre. No supo porque pero me sentí hipnotizada por su mirada, como si algo de aquel hombre entrara en mi, tenia el cabello liso y largo de un color azabache atado con una cinta de color púrpura, las cejas marcadas y piel pálida, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron esos ojos celestes, era como la mirada que tienen algunos lobos, penetrante y profunda.

- lo lamento – digo saliendo de mi trance – no sabia que este lugar estaba ocupado

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta mi padre

Yo titubeo unos segundos, sabia que esa no era la verdadera pregunta, yo había sido descortés y había dejado a los invitados solos y sin compañía, eso era una falta grave.

- Igor me hizo enfadar – explico

- ¿y que fue lo que hiciste? – yo fruncí el ceño, mi padre me conocía bastante bien

- hacia magia- murmure

Mi padre sabía a la perfección que mis hermanos no me habían regañado si yo no hubiese estado haciendo algo incorrecto, y si había estado haciendo magia, era que había hecho algo incorrecto. Yo ya sabía lo que me deparaba, pero no sabía si mi padre me iba a castigar frente a su invitado.

- tienes una pequeña traviesa – contesta el hombre – tan pequeña… ¿ya sabes usar magia?

- claro señor – contesto educadamente

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunta

- diez, señor

- Anastasia es tu nombre ¿verdad? – Yo asiento – dime… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- _ignis´is _– respondo y mi padre frunce el ceño

- no te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas ese tipo de hechizos dentro de una habitación… ¿Qué tan grande fue la bola de fuego?

- bastante – reconozco…- todos esos chicos estaban ahí haciendo todos esos hechizos sencillos como si fuera lo mas complicado del mundo – explico al ver que mi padre quería saber la razón de mi travesura.

- es increíble que siento tan pequeña puedas hacer ese tipo de magia – dice el acompañante de mi padre

- ven Nastia…acércate – me dice mi padre.

Yo me acerque a él con una sonrisa, me había llamado Nastia, que es un diminutivo de mi nombre, ya no estaba enojado con migo y al parecer estaba muy orgulloso de mi porque me tomo en brazos y me sentó en una de sus piernas.

- este señor – me explico – se llama Víktor Ivannov, es uno de mis amigos de la logia…cuando tengas mas edad podrás asistir, pero por ahora solo te diré que realiza ritos como tu hermano Andrew, de hecho él le enseño algunas cosas…

- siempre me comentaste que tu hija era aventajada, pero nunca me dijiste ¿Cuánto? – comento divertido

- se bastantes hechizos si eso es a lo que usted refiere – digo orgullosa de mis habilidades

- ¿puedes mostrarme el hechizo que estabas haciendo? – pregunta curioso

- no creo que sea una buena idea – dice mi padre, pero al ver la insistencia de su invitado el asiente.

Yo me aleje para darme espacio y saque mi varita, con un poco de concentración lleve a cabo el hechizo, de la punta de mi varita salio una gran cantidad de fuego que me rodeo, vi a mi padre que estaba atento a cualquier percance, pero yo lo tenia todo bajo control, realice un torbellino a mi alrededor que fue subiendo gradualmente hasta que se convirtió en un pájaro de fuego y luego con un movimiento de mi varita todo se desvaneció.

Hice una pequeña reverencia y luego levante la mirada, mi padre me observaba asombrado, el nunca me había visto hacer algo por el estilo y pude ver a través de su mirada de que estaba orgulloso de mi.

- ¡que espectáculo! – Dijo el señor Ivannov – me has dejado sorprendido

- gracias señor…

- debe ser un poco difícil controlar el fuego…supongo – me dice

- para nada – le respondo – se controlar el fuego y el agua a la perfección, solo tengo unos problemas con el viento…

Cabe recalcar que en aquel tiempo, no existía cono ahora, hechizos para todas las cosas y conjuros, en aquel tiempo recién estábamos en la etapa de descubrimiento por lo que yo había hecho era un gran proeza. Yo me acerco lentamente a mi padre.

- sabes que muy pocos niños de tu edad, ni siquiera saben tomar la varita – me dijo – tu hija es un excelente partido… ¿ya le has conseguido marido?

No me gustaba el camino a donde iba la conversación, pero me mantuve callada no podía interrumpir.

- como tu dices – dijo mi padre – ella es un excelente partido y por lo mismo, quiero a un yerno poderoso y no a uno que le sirva de llavero

- entonces creo que deberías conocer al joven, Sigfrid Sokolov, es el hijo de uno de mis colaboradores y a pesar de que tienen la misma edad de tu hija, el lleva 6 meses en la logia, aquel jovencito no deja de sorprenderme.

Yo intente no enojarme¡no podían casarme con aquel jovencito engreído! Pero afortunadamente mi padre hablo, además no deberían hablar de ese temas estando yo presente.

- eso lo veré mas tarde, mas que mal yo tengo la ultima palabra

- tienes razón…no crees que ya es hora de que ingrese a la logia – dijo el señor Ivannov – tiene un poder envidiable que no se puedes desperdiciar…

- ¿tu crees? – Agrego mi padre con falsa modestia – la llevare a la próxima junta.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo jamás hubiera hecho aquella travesura?. Realmente no lo se, quizás hubiera vivido como lo hizo mi madre y ahora estaría muerta. Mi padre cumplió aquella promesa y me llevo a la siguiente reunión. Al principio no entendía que era lo que se hacia allí. Todos veneraban a una serie de criaturas, tenían apariencia humana, y según lo que yo entendí no pertenecían a este plano del tiempo, eran de una dimensión paralela a la nuestra, ellos se alimentaban de nuestra maldad, del uso de sus propias técnicas, en especial de la sangre de los elfos que eran cruelmente capturados en un acto de sacrificio ante aquella criaturas.

Se hacían llamar_** Stacknorous, **_no eran inmortales pero tenían una gran resistencia, según lo que yo se, ellos son el centro de la sabiduría de la magia oscura, pero después de lo que paso, jamás supe nuevamente de ellos.

A los pocos meses quedo establecido mi compromiso con Sigfrid Sokolov, no me agradaba la idea pero no podía doblegar la voluntad de mi padre, de manera que no me quedo otra que la aceptación, de que aquel seria mi esposo y yo le debía todo el respeto.

Al poco tiempo mi furia hacia el se desvaneció y decidimos ser amigos, ambos estábamos yendo continuamente a las reuniones y teníamos una seria de maestros que nos enseñaban todo tipo de ritos y de magia oscura. Lamento reconocer que en esa época se crearon los peores hechizos de tortura que he visto, pero afortunadamente muchos se han pedidos o estan prohibidos.

A la edad de 12 años, paso algo que me marco de por vida, pero solo lo comprendí siglos después cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo que significaba hacer aquel tipo de magia.

Estaba presente en un ritual, habían capturado a un elfo, yo siempre había visto como los sacrificaban pero nunca me había tocado hacerlo. Aquel dia era mi cumpleaños y el grand Maestre me dio el honor de llevar a cabo el sacrificio. Me acerque con paso ceremonial al altar, no me di cuenta de que Sigfrid me había seguido. Fije mi vista en el elfo, y desee no haberlo hecho, fue como si una espada drizara mi pecho, lagrimas amenazaron con salir, pero no las deje, jamás en mi vida había visto a un ser tan indefenso, tan hermoso, tan delicado¿Por qué tenia que morir? Era un dolor profundo que me apretaba el corazón y que no me dejaba respirar, el elfo despedía una extraña energía, era como si purificara mi ser, un extraño sentimiento que no había sentido antes a no se cuando era pequeña y mi madre me abrazaba.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado paralizada y que el ritual estaba a la espera de que yo procediera, tome una de las dagas que estaba sobre la mesa, me tambalee pero, era una de las grandes, la levante con decisión y afortunadamente Sigfrid me ayudo a sostenerla, justo en aquel momento el elfo abrió los ojos y entro en mi, no se porque lo deje entrar, yo sabia perfectamente dejar afuera a los indeseables, pero lo deje entrar, el sentimiento de culpa se incremento y el me dijo…_estas en un error…_un error…¿Qué error? Mi padre decía que estaba bien sacrificar a los elfos, para eso existían.

Vi la reacción de Sigfrid, pero él tenia los ojos negros, y comprendí, yo también cerré los ojos, los mantenía abiertos pero no deje que la luz pasara por ellos y dejamos caer la daga casi degollando al elfo. Con las manos manchadas regrese a mi lugar. Y aquel sentimiento de culpa en aumento.

No podía dejar de pensar en la cara del elfo, era algo que me atormentaba y obviamente que mi padre se dio cuenta, quizás fue por eso que me dio un talismán, me dijo que jamás me lo quitara. Ese fue el peor error de su vida

Esos días eran de oscuridad y más oscuridad, después supe que aquel talismán tenia una concentración de magia oscura que no me dejaba que las esencias puras me afectaran. Fue por eso que fui capaz de matar a miles de elfo sin sentirme culpable, después me di cuenta de que Sigfrid también poseía uno.

A los 14 me case, me convertí en Anastasia Sokolova, ahora que recuerdo la noche de bodas, fue realmente desastrosa, no porque tuviera miedo a tener sexo sino que ninguno de los dos sabia como realmente hacerlo. Siglos después ambos nos reíamos esa vez, pero era difícil tener sexo con una persona a quien considerabas tu amigo. Solo recuerdo que me dolió demasiado, fue como si algo dentro de mí se partiera. Quizás como no sabíamos como hacerlo no quede embarazada, además de que era joven… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiese tenido?

En fin a partir de ahí pasaron muchas cosas, sin importancia, solo tengo que mencionar una mas. Cuando toda esa locura se termino. Desconozco como realmente ocurrió, porque yo y mi esposo estábamos en nuestra casa, el se encontraba enfermo y era mi deber cuidarlo personalmente, llevábamos 2 años de casados y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, pero una llamada de alerta me llego, un mensaje de mi padre quien me decía que por ningún motivo saliera de la mansión y que escondiera todos los tesoros familiares y las cosas importantes en la bóveda del sótano y que por ningún motivo fuera al lugar de reuniones, sin objetar cumplí la orden.

A los pocos días supe lo que había pasado los magos se habían realzado y habían atacado a los de la orden nos superaban en numero y en fuerza, el ministerio se reforzó y se puso en contra de los de nuestra clase, cualquier mago que realizara nuestro tipo de magia seria encarcelado y enjuiciado por el maltrato a los elfos king, que a diferencia de los domésticos, eran los seres mas hermosos que podrías encontrar.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – le pregunto preocupada a mi esposo

- tenemos que averiguar ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿Por qué querrían atacarlos?...se supone que no hacíamos nada malo…

- pero para eso tendremos que interactuar con los magos de mala clase – le respondo – según los superiores ellos no son de confiar

- lo se querida – me respondió – pero siempre he tenido el presentimiento de que algo en esta orden no esta bien…creo que ya es hora de que nos quitemos estos talismanes

- pero mi padre me dijo que no me lo quitara- le respondo sumisamente para no ofenderle

- pero ahora yo soy tu esposo y le digo que te lo saques – me responde y yo sin objetar le hago caso.

Me sentí liberada y vulnerable sin la presencia del talismán, supongo que Sigfrid se sentía de la misma forma, pero no me lo dejo saber. Cada día nos espantábamos mas ante lo sucedido, la mayoría de nuestros conocidos y amigos estaban muertos, dos de mis hermanos muertos y mi padre herido, la razón, habíamos cometido sacrilegio, éramos magos tenebrosos matábamos y cultivábamos la magia oscura, en un principio fui incapaz de entender porque, solo con el largo paso de los siglos me di cuenta. Solo había algo que ambos entendíamos, que estábamos solos que y que ya no había nadie con nuestros ideales.

¿Qué podíamos hacer? Todos los ideales con que nos habían criado estaban errados. Afortunadamente nadie conocía nuestra identidad, simplemente éramos un matrimonio joven que empezaba una vida, ellos no sabían que ya no teníamos nada.

Desesperados fuimos a ver al grand maestre, o a alguien que nos orientara. Cuando llegamos todo estaba destruido, no quedaba nada, a no ser de cuerpo putrefactos. Fuimos al lugar sagrado, al lugar donde estaba la entrada aquella otra dimensión, no sabia porque pero solo era capaz de sentir tristeza y dolor mucho dolor, recordé la ocacion en que mate al primer elfo, pero ahora la sensación de dolor era peor.

Buscando entre las ruinas nos encontramos con el señor Ivannov, estaba sentado de una forma irregular, mirando ausentemente por una ventana, su piel era mucho mas blanca y se le veían las venas, sus ojos estaban mas que brillantes no parecía humano. Me acerque más porque era él. y me di cuenta de algo en que jamás me había dado cuenta, el tenían colmillos, unos filosos colmillos.

- señor Ivannov – dijo aun impresionada

- niña Anastasia…- me responde ausentemente – todo se ha acabo…fueron siglos de trabajo y ahora todo se ha terminado

Mi esposo se acerca y se interpone entre nosotros.

- ¿siglos? – dice Sigfrid

- eso dije…fueron siglos…

Yo lo miro sin entender, mas bien no quería entender.

- ¿Cuál era el propósito de todo esto? – le pregunto

- el afán del conocimiento puede ser adictivo… pero esa fue la misión que se me encomendó

- su misión

- ya no queda mas tiempo para explicaciones, ya no puedo continuar, porque ahora todos me buscan y también…ya estoy cansado

-¿cansado de que? – le pregunta Sigfrid

- de vivir…

Yo quede impresionada ante lo que escuchaba, como es posible de que estuviera cansado de vivir.

- siempre llega un momento, en la vida de un vampiro que pasa…pero ya les dije que aun no hay tiempo, ustedes tomaran mi lugar y seguirán con esto…encontraran todo lo necesario en el sótano de mi mansión, es imposible abrir por un ser humano, pero ustedes podrán, solo no dejen que les toque la luz del sol, por nada del mundo.

Yo no entendía nada, pero al parecer Sigfrid si, porque le pregunto:

- y si vemos a otros….¿que les decimos?

- no se dejen intimidar…mi sangre los hará poderosos…ahora escúchenme, tomaran hasta la ultima gota, y luego me dejaran al sol, para que puedan usar magia deberán alimentarse exclusivamente de magos…

yo no supe que estaba pasando, simplemente de di cuenta de que él me abrazaba, sentí un dolor en el cuello y mas no supe hasta que sentí el mas rico néctar de en mis labios, de pronto me sentí sedienta y no quería que se acabara y chupe con todas mis fuerzas, simplemente escuchaba_, vamos mas, tomen mas, mas…_ de apoco regrese a la conciencia, Sigfrid y yo bebíamos de su sangre a través de sus muñecas, en ningún momento pare, ni siquiera cuando el cayo, seguíamos bebiendo hasta que ya no salía mas.

Escupí los resto de suero y me voltee para ver a Sigfrid, tenia los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos, lucia hermoso. Le ayude a cargar el cuerpo y lo pusimos donde llegara el sol y luego nos fuimos a esconder a la mansión de Ivannov.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, a ambos nos dolía, ya estaba por amanecer y nos acurrucamos en un sarcófago de piedra.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

Fue como nacer de nuevo, mis sentidos estaban amplificados y podía escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido, mi vista, era mucho mejor que la de un águila y mi fuerza 100 incrementada. Amaba mi nueva fuerza y mis nuevos sentidos y feliz por no estar sola, pude ver a Sigfrid como hombre por primera vez y tuvimos el sexo más loco y apasionado por esos años.

Nos hicimos cargo de nuestra misión, pero nunca pudimos hacer contacto con aquellos seres, nos aburrimos y nos dedicamos hacer nuestra vida, llena de placeres. Fueron siglos en los que aterrorizamos a los seres humanos, pero después de un tiempo ya no nos soportábamos y nos separamos, después de entere de que murió hace unos 200 años atrás.

Yo seguí con mi vida, hice varias cosas pero entre las cosas mas importante de las que hice fue un ritual, de purificación que me realizaron cuando estaba en el África, subí hasta lo mas alto y me enfrente a uno de los Ángeles caídos, el me mostró mi vida y me aterrorice de ella, no que cuando hice mas daño, como mortal o como vampiro.

Siempre llega un momento en que te preguntas…¿Cuál es tu origen?...todo vampiro se lo pregunta, Sigfrid lo hacia todo el tiempo y no se si obtuvo una respuesta. ¿Por qué estamos aquí¿Por qué esta forma de vida?...¿somos acaso un accidente de la naturaleza?

Son demasiadas las preguntas que tenia, pero un accidente o no, he pecado demasiado, sucedió algo en aquel ritual que me hizo cambiar totalmente mi forma de ser… desde aquel entonces no he matado a ningún ser humano mas, simplemente me he alimentado de animales…es sangre, da exactamente lo mismo la fuente.

Me he querido suicidar tantas veces, pero soy una cobarde, y no logro hacerlo, en mi último intento decidí enterrarme y dormir, dormid emaciado y ahora estoy aquí…frente a ti…

- jamás creí que tu historia fuera tan fascinante

- no me siento orgullosa de ella, simplemente quería que supieras, que nosotros somos lo que somos por las influencias que nos dan nuestros padres… para ellos el mal era el bien…

- Nastia…¿puedo llamarte así? – le pregunto Harry

- claro…

- y ¿Cuándo me contaras las cosas que hiciste después de que te convirtieran?

- creo que esta noche ya no hay tiempo…esta por amanecer…y tu debes ir a dormir

- esta bien…ya me voy…- dijo divertido – pero prométeme que me dejaras venir a verte

- ya lo estas haciendo…

Harry se convirtió en el lobo y se alejo rápidamente del lugar, jamás creyó que iba a entablar una amistad con Nastia, ella era una persona maravillosa y lo mas importante, ella lo entendía.

**oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo oooO0Oooo**

**bien…para mi era necesario publicar su historia, porque hay muchas cosas que queria explicar, el porque ella sabe cosas que nadie mas sabe y lo importante que seran para Harry después.**

**Bueno el proximo capitulo ya esta listo y solo necesito un incentivo para subirlo…**

**MUCHOS REVIEW….AJAJAJA**

**Es verdad quiero muchos, todos los que leen, quiero que me llenen de review, los necesito, ando media depre y necesito cariño…**

**Bueno mil gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Danny1989**

**Beautifly92**

**Krulach**

**Valeria Malfoy**

**Kaito Seishiro**

**Shofi-black**

**Aranel-Riddle**

**Nota:**** el trio se va a separar no solo por la confianza, sino por otras cosas también, pero ellos jamas aceptaran tampoco separse por algo son el trio de oro.**

**Un beso para Moony…quien le puso el nombre a Anastasia…**

**Bradamanta…mil grax por la inspiración**

**Muchos besos y no se olviden de los REVIEW**

**Lilith Van Garreth**


	10. Iba a ser una feliz navidad

**Iba a ser una Feliz Navidad**** I**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente entre el los fríos pasillos del castillo. La navidad estaba cerca y eso significaba una semana de vacaciones y a veces más, muchos de los alumnos estaban entusiasmados con poder ir a pasar la época con sus familiares.

Pero al igual que otros, habían algunos que no deseaban dejar el castillo por diferentes razones, entre ellos estaba Harry, que solo tenía una sola razón para quedarse y esa tenia nombre de mujer, jamás pensó que aquella criatura lo iba a cautivar tanto, incluso a crear ciertos tipos de sentimientos en el, sentimientos que el mismo no se había aclarado.

Era de mañana, y los alumnos caminaban lentamente hacia el gran comedor para el desayuno, todos estaban más que abrigados, el frio se colaba por la piedra dando la sensación de humedad y que un frio que congelaba hasta los huesos. Muchos sonrieron al ver el vapor que dejaba en el ambiente la leche caliente.

Ron entro y se acurruco junto a Hermione que ya se había calentado con la leche y ahora comía tranquilamente sus tostadas.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamo Ron aun con voz soñolienta

Harry se acercaba tranquilamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor son la túnica del colegio y la capa, a diferencia del resto del alumnado que llevaba mas chalecos de los que podían contener.

- Me da escalofríos con solo verte – agrego

- No tienes frio – dijo Hermione – si no te abrigas lo suficiente podrías pescar un resfriado

- No … para nada … hoy amanecí con los músculos entumidos … asique me di una ducha caliente y me sentí mejor…. – dijo Harry

- Bueno yo solo me vestí y Salí de la habitación, no tenia ganas de pisar las frias baldosas del baño – dijo Ron

- Jajaja no te bañaste – dijo Hermione – aunque es comprensible con este clima

- Y se volverá peor… este ha sido un invierno bien duro, no creo recordar tanto frio como el de hoy – dijo Ron – pero me tener que acostumbrar ya que me tendre que quedar aquí para esta navidad.

"bueno yo sí recuerdo un frio peor, estar afuera en medio de una tormenta es bien feo" pero la línea de pensamientos de Harry fue interrumpida por el comentario de Ron

- ¿Acaso no vas a casa para navidad? – pregunto Harry

- No … las cosas en las están difíciles … supongo que la orden tendrá trabajando a mis padres durante esa fecha por lo que me mandaron a decir de que esta fecha me quedaría aquí, aunque mama menciono que no me preocupara que a pesar de todo había tenido tiempo para tejer mi chaleco de navidad…como si eso me importara- agrego con sarcasmo

- Bien entonces seremos dos los que se quedan aquí – dijo Hermione – bueno tres porque dudo que Harry pueda salir …

La respuesta de Harry fue acallada por la llegada del correo, las lechuzas entraban a toda velocidad escarchando a los estudiantes. Ron emitió un pequeño rugido cuando un trocito de nueve callo en su cuello. **Hedwick** entro elegante y a pesar de estar toda mojada aterrizo elegantemente y desplego sus alas lentamente para no mojar a nadie y estiro la pata. Harry sonrió internamente, su lechuza realmente era única y elegante. Harry se le retiro la carta y luego como recompensa saco su varita y le aplico un conjuro para secarla.

- Has hecho un largo viaje… si quieres puedes ir a la torre y descansar un rato ahí … ese lugar será mejor que ir a las mojadas lechucerias – dijo Harry. Hedwick ululo contenta y se hundió en las gachas de avena de su amo antes de emprender vuelo nuevamente.

- De quien es la carta – dijo Hermione curiosa

- Mmm …es de Lupin – dijo Harry al leer el remitente – mmm

- ¿Que dice?- pregunto Ron al ver que su amigo fruncía el seño – es algo malo

- No al contrario – dijo relajando sus músculos – dice que me invita a pasar las navidades con el … ah y también dice que pueden ir mis amigos si lo desean … - agrego – dice que es un lugar bien seguro… - dijo al ver que Hermione iba a decir algo

- Solo iba a decir que me parece genial – se excuso – digo … es mucho mejor que estar aquí a veces el castillo se pone aburrido.

- Tienes razón … ¿dice a donde es? – pregunto Ron con entusiasmo

- Para nada … supongo que no lo puso como medida de seguridad… solo dice que si aceptamos debemos enviarle una lechuza y que el mismo nos ira a buscar a la estación y luego nos iremos con un traslador.

- No me agradan mucho los transladores – dijo Ron – pero eso a nada yo me sumo

- Si … a mi tampoco me gustan mucho … pero creo que ya estamos en la edad de aprender o no – agrego Harry

- La profesora Mcgonagall dijo que tendríamos unas clases extra cuando regremos de las vacaciones – informo Hermione – creo que las impartirá el ministerio

- Eso seria genial …

- Claro … será mejor que vayamos marchando a clases… hoy nos toca transformaciones y no quiero perder puntos por ser impuntual – dijo Hermione

- Eso solo me preocupa cuando hay pociones … Mcgonagall nunca nos quita puntos injustamente – dijo Ron

- Ron! – le reprocho Hermione – que Snape no te escuche decir eso

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Era de noche y Harry se aventuraba a salir del castillo, para antes no le era difícil, pero salir con este clima si que era una proeza. Para evitar sospechas decidió limpiar uno de los pasadizos secretos sellados. Llego a unos de los costados del castillo, se arriesgo a transformarse en su forma animaga y corrió hacia el bosque prohibido. Le fue difícil adentrarse y luchar contra el viento que iba en su contra pero después de 30 minutos mas de lo acostumbrado llego a su lugar de encuentro.

Le fue difícil encontrarla, el ambiente estaba seco y la nieve dificultaba su olfato, pero fue ella la que se acerco a él, su piel se camuflaba con la nieve, había comido recientemente, sus labios estaban ligeramente rojos y tenía un pequeño tinte sus mejillas.

Se transformo en su forma humana y se acercó, se puso bien su capa y se refugió en un árbol.

- Eres un tonto – dijo con voz graciosa – como te aventuraste a salir con este clima… ¿sabías que pronto vendrá una tormenta? Harry al no poder hablar por el frio solo se encogió de hombros.

- Mañana es sábado … se levantan tarde… no hay quidditch ya … por lo que nadie se dará cuenta si llego tarde – dijo cuando se acostumbro mejor a la temperatura

- Pero eso no quita que hayas hecho algo tonto… te puede dar hipotermia aquí afuera….

- Muchos me dicen que hago las cosas sin pensar … pero tenía ganas de verte … por eso vine

- Si … ya empezaba a extrañarte … creí que no te iba a ver hasta que el clima se mejorara – confeso – a pesar de todo te tengo aprecio

El corazón de Harry dio un golpe, algo en las palabras de Nastia provoco aquella reacción pero hacia demasiado frio como para pensar.

- Bueno ya vienen las fiestas navideñas y bueno yo…

- Me vienes a decir que te vas – interrumpió

- Si …digo no … bueno en parte …- confeso – me iré por cerca de una semana y bueno no sé el destino solo sé que me iré … pero no significa que después no venga a verte

- Entiendo … recuerdo remotamente las navidades … solo se que me gustaban – dijo soñadoramente

- Bueno por lo mismo … la semana pasada me dejaron poder visitar el pueblo que está cerca de Hogwarts … se llama Hogsmeade …bueno ahí te compre algo. – dijo mientras sacada de su bolsillo un paquete y lo agrandaba.

Después de mucho Dumbledore le había levantado el castigo y ahora podía ir al pueblo. Ir al pueblo no le significaba mucho ya que no tenía muchas cosas interesantes, pero lugo pensó en Nastia y en que deseaba poder darle algo en navidad, el ya le había dado algo de nueva ropa, pero aun así decidió ir de compras, invito a Luna que de alguna forma tenia casi el mismo cuerpo que Nastia. Recorrieron muchas tiendas viendo un sin fin de objetos, hasta que en una vitrina había un maniquí con un hermoso vestido rojo, tenia varios volan**t**es y era hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, le pidió a Luna que se lo probara, ella sin preguntar entro y se lo probo, al verlo descubrió que era el regalo perfecto, también le compro unos zapatos y una capa negra de seda.

Nastia desenvolvió el regalo con cuidado sentada en la nieve. Luego levanto la tela roja y descubrió el vestido, realmente era hermoso.

- No se porque me regalas esto … ya me diste una ropa y con ella me siento bien … no soy muy materialista – dijo con una tímida sonrisa

- En cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti … - dijo Harry - no me preguntes porque, simplemente lo sé … por favor – agrego – compláceme y póntelo …

Ella le dedico una sonrisa, tomo las cosas y se fue a cambiar unos árboles mas allá. Harry estaba nervioso y desconocía el motivo, por lo que empezó a despejar la nueve con su varita, cuando estuvo satisfecho puso una manta y se sentó a esperar, la espera no duro mucho, al cabo de un rato, a pareció Nastia con un elegante caminar, llevaba puesto el vestido rojo y los zapatos, la capa la tenia puesta ligeramente que dejaba ver su escote y sus lechosos hombros que a Harry se le antojaron besar. Harry desecho su último pensamiento.

- Te queda hermoso – dijo al verla

- Es bastante hermoso … gracias por mi regalo … hacia mucho que nadie me regalaba nada … lamento no tenerte nada

- No… ya me lo has dado … con tu presencia me basta y me sobra… además tu ya me has dado mucho … si no fuera por ti … yo ahora desconocía muchas cosas.

Nastia resulto ser una verdadera maestra para Harry.

- Gracias … de que quieres hablar hoy … según recuerdo la ultima vez te hable de los rituales de fortalecimiento y te di varias instrucciones de cómo hacerlos

- Y te dije que me parecieron bastante interesantes – dijo Harry – pero que esperare a que haga un poco mas de calor para poder hacerlos … si tengo que entrar en trance espero hacerlo en un buen lugar y no morir de hipotermia… pero si he intentado otro par de rituales… pero hay una cosa que no entiendo

- Dime …¿Cuál es? – dijo pacientemente

- Porque … casi siempre nos piden en forma de pago, un trozo de nuestra alma … porque no un trozo de nuestra vida o algún otro tipo de sacrificio

- Se que es algo abstracto pero ¿Qué es el alma? Eso no lo sé por completo, algunas veces yo dudo que posea una … acaso perdí mi alma cuando me convirtieron en lo que soy … eso lo ignoro … si tener alma es tener instintos y sentimiento, entonces puedo decir que si… poseo una, pero si alma es algo que te mantiene con vida, algo propio de ti, tengo que decir que no poseo, porque lo que a mí me mantiene con vida es la sangre, la sangre vampírica es un don oscuro nunca me canso de decirlo pero en si nunca he encontrado a nadie que sepa decirme que es … solo se que es algo propio, algo de nuestro propio ser y que quizás es algo que alimenta a los seres demoniacos tal como a nosotros la sangre… solo sé que piden un trozo de tu alma porque es algo rentable, tu vida no es rentable, a ti te puede pasar cualquier cosa, y tu vida se termina, tu vida aunque muchos te digan lo contrario esta en manos del destino y el tiene muchos caminos …

- Pero cuando ellos entran en ti y te quitan un trozo de ella… te sientes igual… me refiero a que no siento nada extraño …

- La magia oscura toma riesgos … y el riesgo es perder el alma… pero por algo esta – dijo pensativa – solo piensa en los dementores …

Dementores seres putrefactos y aterradores, se alimentan de los pensamientos y sensaciones felices, se reproducen en un ambiente de desesperación y con una gran dotación de infelices que son su comida, existen de tiempos remotos … se dicen que alguna vez fueron mortales, mortales que forzaron su cuerpo y que perdieron su alma, por eso absorben el alma de los demás para poder tener un respiro mas para poder vivir. Los pensamiento fueron a la cabez de Harry por si solos

- ¿Entonces tu crees que los Dementores son Mortales quienes perdieron su alma?– cuestiono Harry

- Si fuera así … cada vez que un demento besa a un ser mortal lo convertiría en uno de ellos – dijo pensativa – en si es un misterio la mecánica de reproducción en especial como nacen o se hacen… una pregunta sin respuesta

- Tienes razón solo olvide aquel detalle – dijo Harry apenado

- Te vez adorable así – dijo Nastia y beso la mejilla de Harry

Harry se sonrojo y se apoyo en el hombro de Nastia. Ella dibujo son su dedo índice los labios de Harry. Harry se lo remojo con su lengua y atrajo a la niña hacia sus brazos y comenzó a besarla primero lentamente disfrutando de las sensaciones y luego paso por su cuello. Ella dio un grito Juguetón, esa noche tardaría bastante en regresar.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Esa misma noche, Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, sentía cierto pesar en dejar a su rubio botado, a pesar de que era por muy poco tiempo tenía un mal presentimiento, ella se lo había hecho saber y él le dijo que no se preocupara de eso, que simplemente era un presentimiento nada más.

Por lo mismo se había aventurado a las mazmorras, primero porque era un lugar apartado, Flich no lo registraba por las noches y bueno a nadie le gustaban las mazmorras, corrección solo a los Slytherins.

Era un aula vieja, pero ahora la usaban como bodega, Draco estaba sentado en el asiento del profesor y tenia la mirada perdida en un armario el cual contenía un sin fin de frasquitos para hacer pociones. Al verla levanto la mirada y se fue a sentar en sus piernas como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

- Buenos noches amor – dijo dándole un beso

- Buenas noches bebito – contesto ella

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre de poner ese tipo de sobrenombres? – dijo mientras levantaba una ceja

- Hermione le acaricio el rostro antes de responder

- Ya sabes que me encanta decirte cositas bonitas – dijo después de un tiempo

Hermione dio una mirada de reconocimiento al lugar.

- No es un lugar muy agradable – dijo al ver una criatura disecada en un rincón

- Ya te dije los pro y contra de este lugar – agrego – primero…

- Si… jajaja me los repetiste ayer varias veces y ya me los se de memorias

- Hay algo que no te sepas me memoria – dijo juguetonamente

- No me retes – dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro – recuerdas que te dije que me iba a quedar en el castillo

-Claro … y yo te dije que acostumbro ir a mi casa … y que mi madre me había envidado una carta recordándomelo y que me había parecido bastante extraño

- Bueno … hoy Lupin le envió una carta a Harry y le dijo que nos invitaba a pasar las navidades con el y bueno yo acepte

- Me parece bien … no es que me contente con que pases estas fechas con "esa gente" pero es mejor que aquí en el castillo, una vez me todo quedarme aquí y fue aburridor

- Te recuerdo que yo también me quede y que no fue muy aburrido… - le reprocho mientras pensaba en cuando casi se transformo en gato

- Entonces eso solo significa una cosa – dijo mientras atacaba a besos su cuello

- Ajajaja Draco me haces cosquillas – se quejo

- Que te tendré menos tiempo aquí – dijo mientras besaba sus labios.

El beso pronto se volvió mas pasional y demandante. Hermione se sentó a horcajadas en Draco mientras se besaban, poco a poco comenzaron a quitarse las túnicas, Hermione comenzó a pelear con los botones de la camisa de Draco, el odiaba que su finísima ropa de dañara, mientras que Draco besaba el cuello de Hermione haciéndole emitir suaves gemidos.

Una ves abierta la camisa comenzó acariciar los pectorales del rubio mientras se refugiaba en el hueco de su cuello y respiraba entrecortadamente. El Rubio había bajado sus manos y acariciaba sus muslos hasta terminar en su trasero que lo apretaba y lo volvía a soltar. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar y Draco ahora lucho con la camisa de ella, sus rizos caían desordenadamente por la espalda de la castaña, una ver vencido aquel obstáculo comenzó a besar sus hombros y ella hecho la cabeza hacia tras para darle más espacio.

Ella podía sentirlo, el frio había desaparecido, lo único que la mantenía consiente era aquel ardiente cuerpo en el cual estaba sentada, sentada encima de aquella dureza que rozaba de vez en cuando se meneaba. Comenzó a gemir más fuerte, Draco lamia sus pezones como si de ellos saliera agua, su sostén había sido bajado y recién el rubio había podido descifrar el broche. Se los saco antes de que sus labios nuevamente fueran atacados.

Sabia que algo no estaba bien, nunca habían ido mas allá de unos besos ardientes y unos coqueteos, ella era virgen pero también era mujer y su cuerpo le pedía mas, le pedía ser tocada, necesitaba que Draco lamiera sus pezones, que los mordiera, que la apretara contra el y pensar que se iba a enterrar en el, la volvía loca cuando aquella mano jugaba con sus piernas e iba tímidamente abriéndose paso, tocando la parte de adentro de los muslos, su pelvis, o cuando esa mano iba mas allá y se colaba por su ropa interior.

Draco estaba loco, estaba demasiado excitado y tenia a su castaña gimiendo con locura cerca de su oído, pero tenia su dureza atrapada entre sus pantalones, necesitaba sentirla cerca pero por las que la refregara contra el, no servía sino que aumentaba su dolor. Comenzó acariciarla, metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior y la sintió mojada, ella chillo cuando acaricio su clítoris y luego lo apretó con fuerza, se aventuro a meter uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, quería mantener ese recuerdo al menos por ahora antes de alejarse porque sabía internamente que ella no estaba lista para ir mas allá, ya lo habían conversado anteriormente. El dedo entro fácilmente y ella se retorció deliciosamente, sabía que debía separarse ahora de ella, sino perdería la razón.

Saco su mano, recibió un gemido enojado y luego la tomo del trasero y la depositó en el escritorio. Que hermosa visión, Hermione estaba ahí sentada con las piernas abiertas su rostro sonrosado y los labios rojos, los ojos brillantes por el deseo, y respiraba entrecortadamente, el le envió una mirada de disculpa diciéndole que hasta ahí el se podía contener.

-¿Por qué paras? – dijo entrecortadamente

- sabes que si no paro aquí…. No me detendré después

- …….

- ……

- entonces no te detengas – dijo ella, èl la miro sorprendido – no te detengas – dijo casi en un gemido

- pero… sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar si sigo - dijo temblorosamente. Ella movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa

- te quiero… te quiero sentir dentro de mi – dijo ella y luego su sonrojo aumento tomando conciencia de sus palabras

Draco la miro a los ojos y descubrió que era verdad, ella le miraba con confianza y deseo, se acerco lentamente a ella y beso lentamente.

-Si estas lista … yo estoy aquí para complacerte y … hare de esta la mejor noche de tu vida

-Jajaja … solo se gentil

Comenzó a besarla lentamente disfrutando cada uno de sus gemidos, mientras pasaba sus manos por su piel buscando los restos de ropa por sacar, le retiro el sostén que lo tenía colgando e un hombro, la falta de la desabrocho, ella misma se había quitado los zapatos, solo le quito los calcetines y ahí la tenia desnuda frente a el. Y la observo disfrutando la imagen, ella se sintió un poco avergonzada y lo atrajo hacia el mientras se deshacía de los pantalones, podía sentir la tela apretada, bajo lentamente el cierre y los pantalones se perdieron en el suelo, el se los saco junto con los calcetines, tomo n fuerza el borde del bóxer y los bajo, el pene de Draco se alzo y ella gimió con sorpresa.

Se quedo maravillada al verlo, era bien grande y se suponía que eso iba a entrar dentro de ella, se negó a pensar en el dolor y se concentro en terminar de bajar los bóxer que el mismo rubio termino con retirar, pero ella no subió la mirada, su mano temblorosa se acerco al pene del rubio, el encontró la situación bastante graciosa pero no dijo nada para no incomodar a su novia, se notaba que la primera vez que veía un pene erecto y dejo que lo explorara.

Toco la punta con sus dedos y sintió como Draco emitió un jadeo, volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez recorrió con sus dedos desde la base hasta el glande, luego se aventuro a tomarlo con tu mano y empezó a moverla lentamente.

- Si sigues así me voy a terminar corriendo – dijo jadeante. Ella levanto la mirada y vio que Draco tenía la mirada pérdida, sus labios estaban más que rojos y el rubor lo hacía ver tremendamente sexy.

-Aun tienes mucho que hacer antes de correrte – dijo ella con una sonrisa

el simplemente tomo su varita y se apunto a si mismo, para ser exacto a sus testículos, murmuro algo y luego la bajo.

- Es solo un hechizo anticonceptivo – explico

Ya habían hablado mucho, se besaron y el la deposito lentamente en el escritorio, y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. El metió sus dedos en su vagina mientras besaba uno de sus pezones.

Hermione gemía entrecortadamente todas esas sensaciones le eran nuevas en especial lo que venía después, pero al ver en la mirada del rubio descubrió que deseaba hacer eso con él, estar con él no importa que sucediera después, solo quería sentir, nada más.

Sintió como 3 dedos del rubio estaban dentro de ella, le dolió un poco pero se aguanto y solo gimió más fuerte. De repente sintió como el rubio se alejaba, ella busco su mirada, y sintió nervios él se estaba acomodando mejor.

- No te asustes – les dijo tiernamente, mientras le abría las piernas – solo confía en mi

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, de su boca solo salían gemidos, nada más. Draco acaricio su clítoris para relajarla y luego tomo su miembro y se adentro en ella. Hermione claramente se tenso al sentirlo pero Draco se encargo de decirle palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro y se quedo quieto.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo ahí a la espera de ella se acostumbrara, solo escuchara su errática respiración hasta que ella le miro a los ojos y supo que ya se podía mover.

Draco vio que Hermione se mordía los labios y que dos lagrimas caían por su mejillas, el lamio aquellas lagrimas y se movió lentamente entrando y saliendo, hasta que le fue mas fácil entrar y salir, no supo cuando comenzó a necesitar más y me movió mas rápidamente y solo escuchara los ahora gritos de placer de la castaña.

No supo si demasiado pronto o no, no podía decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo, solo supo que el placer era demasiado y con un último esfuerzo se enterró en ella y se derramo. Ella pudo sentir como todo en su interior se llenaba de un ardiente liquido, todo en ella vibraba le costaba respirar, no se había dado cuenta que había está aguantando la respiración y ahora jadeaba por oxigeno.

Draco le dedico una cansada pero feliz sonrisa antes de salir de ella, Hermione se la correspondió y luego se acurrucaron uno junto al otro para luego caer dormidos.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

**bien espero que els guste el capitulo, se que no he actualizado en muuucho tiempo, pero realmente los estudios y las responsabilidades no me dejaban mas opcion, bueno aqui no esta todo lo que tenia planeado, en si nada, por lo que en el siguiente capitulo estara lo que realmente iba a poner y el significado del titulo, decidi adentrar mas la relacion de Draco y Hermione, en si espero que les guste el lemon ... e estado con muy poca imaginacion. **

**hey no sor experta en lemon y esto fue lo que me salio, disculpen las faltas ortograficas pero no la revise solo la subi pork sino no lo hago en mucho tiempo.**

**bueno si les gusta espero que me dejen Review**

**y si son mucho nos vemos pronto en la Mansion Malfoy**

Besos

Lilith Van Garreth 


	11. ataque en navidad

**Ataque en navidad**

Al terminar la semana se irían los alumnos para pasar las navidades y para desgracia de muchos, recién hoy era lunes.

Hermione entro con paso lento al gran comedor, realmente no tenía buen aspecto, los chicos la miraron hasta que se sentó

- buenos días – dijo con voz gangosa

- buenos días – respondió Harry – ¿estas bien? Luces pésimo

- solo no dormí bien anoche – explico

- realmente te vez mal – dijo Ron

- solo estoy un poco resfriada – dijo ante la insistencia

- creo que deberías tomar un poco de jugo, por tu voz siento que se te rasga la garganta – dijo Harry

- esta bien – dijo tomando un poco de jugo, para luego parar y sonarse la nariz.

- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, así te dan algo – propuso Harry

- No estaré bien…

**:: En clase de historia:: **

El profesor Binns, hablaba sobre la conferencia de elfos antes de la segunda edad de la tierra media, relataba con su voz monótona y Harry suponía que mas de la mayoría estaba ya en el mundo de los sueños. Ron solo había durado 5 minutos y ahora solo contaba los minutos para poder salir y tomar aire fresco.

Cuando por fin la clase termino, todos se despertaban lentamente y tomaban sus cosas, la vista de Harry se fijo al final del salón donde estaba una Hermione con el rostro escondido en sus brazos. Ron también se había dado cuenta.

- hey Harry creo que Hermione por fin sucumbió a los encantos del profesor Binns – dijo divertido

- creo que ha sucedido un hecho histórico – dijo mientras se levantaba e iban ambos a despertarla

- Hey dormilona – dijo Ron mientras la movía pero nada sucedía, eso alerto a ambos.

- Algo le pasa – murmuro Harry mientras se acercaba y le tocaba la frente - ¡maldición! … tiene fiebre

- No puede ser – dijo Ron mientras lo comprobaba – esta bastante mal, esta sudando

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y tomo a su amiga en brazos y se dispuso a ir a la enfermería, Ron iba tras del con las cosas de la castaña. Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que la castaña apenas respiraba.

**:: ****Enfermería:: **

Draco estaba descansando en la enfermería, no había amanecido bien, tenia un honroso aspecto, su nariz había terminado roja de tanto sonarse y despertó a todos en el cuarto porque no paraba de toser, increíblemente Pansy a punta de varita lo había traído a la enfermería, al parecer nadie había logrado convencerlo de que realmente no tenia un buen aspecto.

- Neumonía – dijo cuando termino de revisarlo y le conecto una burbuja de oxigeno. Draco no supo que mas le había dicho porque todo se le volvió negro.

Le despertó un ruido inusual, un par de golpes, alguien pateaba la puerta, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver como se abría la puerta de la enfermería.

- señor Potter ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo la enfermera escandalizada - ¡como se le ocurre entrar de esta manera tan escandalosa!

- No tuve otra opción – dije mientras entraba – ella esta muy mal dijo mientras la dejaba en una cama.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunto rápidamente mientras la revisaba

- creo que esta enferma, esta así desde esta mañana – informo – no quiso venir a la enfermería, se desmayo en la clase de Binns

- debió venir inmediatamente, esto se pudo prevenir con una poción

Draco no sabia de quien se trataba, ya que estaba tan mal que mantener los ojos abiertos le dolían, pero tenia un mal presentimiento que se confirmo cuando sintió una voz ahogada que acababa de entrar en la enfermería.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamo Ron cuando por fin llego a la enfermería

- Señor Weasley guarde silencio – le reprendió la enfermera

- ¿se pondrá bien? – dijo al verla en tan mal estado

Draco ya no escuchaba mas, al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos lentamente y la imagen vio no le agrado para nada, ahí estaba su princesa con el cabello mas desordenado que nunca, pálida y sudorosa, conectaba al igual que el a una burbuja de oxigeno.

- es increíble que ambos hayan llegado a este estado – dijo la enfermera cuando ya la había estabilizado

- usted cree que es la presión – comento Harry

- puede ser … hablare con Minerva sobre esto, pero no creo que sea la presión, ambos presentan neumonía, creo que se han expuesto a una gran helada

- solo espero que se ponga mejor – fue el comentario de Ron

- lo estarán para el fin de semana – le aseguro la enfermera

**OoooOooooOooooO**

La semana paso volando y para cuando tuvieron que partir Hermione ya estaba complemente recuperada y ahora se encontraban despidiéndose de sus amigos para pasar la navidad, el tren ya estaba a punto de partir.

- ¿Dónde diablos esta? – dijo Ron mientras estiraba el cuello para poder ver mejor entre la multitud

- dijo que tenia algo que hacer – le respondió Harry- pero si no se apura perderá el tren

Hermione les había dicho que tenía ciertos asuntos que atender y los había dejado junto con sus cosas, los chicos pacientemente habían buscado un vagón para los tres y esperaban su llegada.

- ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo? – se quejo Ron – se va a perder el tren

- ahí viene – afirmo Harry

Ron se pregunto como pudo verla, pero después le dio la razón a la habilidad de buscador de Harry, ella tenia el cabello tomado de manera que no se le podía reconocer por su característico pelo, su gorro casi le tapaba los ojos y traía una nueva bufanda plateada, parecía sonrojada pero podría ser por el frió, tras ella venia Malfoy con su característico caminar aristocrático.

- ¿y esa bufanda? – pregunto Ron curioso

- eee… me la dio uno de los prefectos – dijo rápidamente - ¿Cuál es nuestro vagón…? Muero de frió aquí fuera

el viaje fue tranquilo y Hermione tuvo suerte de que sus compañeros no le preguntaran mas sobre la bufanda, sus amigos sabían perfectamente que ella no tenia ninguna bufanda plateada ni de fina tela. Ya hablaría con cierto rubio platinado.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Lupin ya los esperaba, bajaron y aseguraron todas sus cosas antes de que llegara la hora en que el traslador se activara. Harry sintió el familiar gancho en su estomago y como todo daba vueltas, aterrizo en un patio cubierto de nieve y por primera vez no se cayo. Ayudo a Hermione ponerse de pie y se dio cuenta de lo reducido que era aquel patio y lo humilde que era.

- bien, este es el patio de mi casa – anuncio Lupin un poco cohibido – ya se que no es la gran cosa, tampoco es tan espacioso como la madriguera pero …

- no te preocupes – dijo Harry – gracias por ofrecérnosla para pasar esta navidad

- a todo esto ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Hermione – se que no podias decir nada por carta

- estamos en Londres, es un barrio muggle, los de la orden le pusieron hechizos de seguridad y de ocultamiento – dijo Lupin – pero será mejor entrar

la casa era bastante humilde y tal como lo dijo Lupin era un barrio muggle, la casa estaba decorada para navidad y tenia un hermoso árbol adornado con hadas, pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y Ron se mostró muy interesado en lo que es la televisión, estaban viendo una película y Ron no dejaba de reír.

-- jajaja- reía Ron- que patético¡… porque no le quita la máscara y ya¡

-- Ron, no te das cuanta de que es una película de terror- le decía Hermione.

-- Pero no tiene nada de terror- replicaba Ron- ¿a quien le da miedo un tipo con una máscara y un cuchillo?

-- Al mismo tipo de personas que huye de las arañitas- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione

-- Arañitas- respondió Ron como si le hubieran dado una cachetada

-- Si arañitas- reafirmo Hermione- quien era el que estaba recién tras mío porque de repente apareció una arañita.

-- Te escondiste tras Hermione- le dijo Harry a ron intentado ocultar su risa

-- Me pilló por sorpresa- dijo Ron algo incomodo- apareció de repente

-- Y que querías que la araña te digiera "cuidado Ron no te asustes, soy una arañita y me voy aparecer"- le respondió cómicamente Hermione

-- Jajajaja ok ya basta- dijo Harry temiendo de que empezara otra pelea entre sus amigos- la película ya terminó.

Era el 24 de diciembre en la mañana y aun no tenían todos los regalos, por lo que decidieron salir de compras, fueron al callejón Diagon acompañados de Lupin, Tonks.

- esta llenísimo – fue el comentario de Hermione – creo que será un poco imposible que salgamos luego de esto

- hay que tener paciencia, - le dijo Tonks que ahora tenia el pelo verde limón – a las fiestas a todos nos pilla por sorpresa.

- Este año no habían muchas cosas buenas en el catalogo vía lechuza –dijo nuevamente Hermione

Compraron lentamente, Hermione se perdió en la librería y salio con un montón de libros, Harry y Ron luego de comprar un par de cosas, decidieron que mejor iban a ver la tienda de los gemelos, regresaron con las manos llenas de cajas y bolsas de regalo. Afortunadamente Lupin se ofreció a encogerlas y llevarlas en el bolsillo.

Decidieron llegar de la forma Muggle a la casa de Lupin, mientras caminaban cerca del vecindario se encontraron con una gran plaza, ahí estaban celebrando una fiesta navideña y decidieron que podrían quedarse a escuchar un rato.

Los niños jugaban felizmente en la nieve, y los villancicos resonaban en todas partes, un par de vendedores ofrecían café y chocolate caliente a los niños, Harry se acomodo mejor su abrigo cuando vio aquella forma, una capa negra, ningún muggle las usaba, pero cuando fijo bien la vista no había nadie.

Pasaban los minutos y vio como lentamente los niños dejaban de jugar, algunos se ponían a llorar, el frió aumentaba cada vez mas, sintió como la cabeza de Hermione caía en su hombro, la volteo a mirar y la vio mas pálida que nunca y con dos lagrimas que bañaban su mejilla, fue ahí cuando lo entendió.

- ¡dementores!- dijo entre dientes mientras sacaba su varita

Ron pareció reaccionar y la música se había detenido

- no puede ser …¿aquí? – dijo confundido

Harry levanto la vista al cielo y vio como todo estaba negro, estaba lleno de seres con capucha.

- ¡vamos Hermione reacciona! – dijo mientras la movía y esta reacciono

- lo siento … no los sentí … ahora comprendo – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y empuñaba su varita

- hay que hacer algo – dijo Harry

- no podemos … estamos rodeados de muggles, recuerda que ellos no pueden ver a los dementores, pero serán capaces de ver a los patronus – dijo Lupin

- daré el aviso al ministerio – dijo Tonks mientras se apartaba para poder desaparecer.

Lupin agarro su mano antes de que se fuera demasiado lejos

- ten cuidado

- lo tendré – le respondió Tonks – lleva a los chicos a casa

Harry, Ron y Hermione observaron como ellos se miraban detenidamente hasta que Lupin se separo y les dijo con voz decidida

- saquen sus varias y manténganse alerta, hay que moverse rápido

- pero … y los niños – señalo Hermione

- el ministerio vendrá pronto … ellos pueden estar junto con los mortífagos

- hay que moverse, la casa esta rodeando este parque

se movieron entre las personas atravesando el parque, pero una vez que se alejaron de ellos el ataque comenzó. Una lluvia de hechizos desarmadores les llego y cada quien salto hacia un lado para protegerse. .

Eran cerca de 10 mortífagos, pero estaban bajo la influencia de los dementores y ahora sin importar si los muggles lo veían, Harry llamo a su _patronus_ y si siervo dio vueltas a su alrededor dotándolo de energía, no supo como le iban a los otros

- protejo – dijo Harry cuando un hechizo de desarme casi le alcanzo – _Demaus_ – envió otro al mismo mortífago y quedo solo o eso creyó.

- por lo visto quedaste solo querido – le dijo una voz conocida escondida tras una mascara

- Bellatrix – dijo mientras le veía acercarse y le apunto con su varita

- No te preocupes, baja eso querido – dijo con tono sugerente – la presa hoy no eres tu

Harry la miro extrañado y no supo porque pero bajo su varita, pero no bajo la guardia

- ¿a que te refieres? –

- ya sabes … placer …. Aunque fue una sorpresa haberte encontrado por aquí, debí suponer que vendrías a la casa del lobo

- ¿placer? … ¡son niños! – exclamo Harry

- son muggles – le corrigió

- ¿muggles? – repitió extrañado

- ya sabes … son gente inferiores a nosotros, no tiene nada de que preocuparte

- …

- vamos y siéntate a disfrutar de este concierto … GRITOS DE TERROR

Bellatrix se rió un rato y se levanto justo cuando el ministerio hizo su llegada, eran las de 20 y seguían llegando mas, claramente serian reducidos.

- me he quedado a darte las gracias – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿a mi? – se pregunto Harry

- si … a ti, gracias a ti pude obtener esto, - dijo mientras le mostraba un medallón. Harry reconoció ese medallón, estaba en la habitación de la madre de Sirius

- ¿por eso?

- Por lo visto no sabes lo que es … es una lastima que solo funcione una vez – dijo mientras hacia girar la gema y luego tiraba el medallón hacia la nieve.

Harry la miro confuso y una luz cegadora los envolvió, duro solo unos segundos y luego se extinguió.

- ¡que fue lo que hiciste! – dijo Harry mirando hacia todos los lados

- no te preocupes, esto… solo los mata a ellos jajajjaa, esta hecho especialmente para matarlos … es algo muy tenebroso y es una lastima que no se pueda volver a ocupar … jajajajaja

- ¡ no entiendo …. De que estas hablando! – dijo Harry negándose a creer

- espero que esto caiga en tu conciencia – dijo con voz de bebe antes de desaparecer.

Ahora el silencio inundaba el lugar, ya no había gritos y llantos, camino lentamente y tomo el medallón en sus manos, lo miro y luego se lo guardo. Camino hacia donde estaban los niños y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado.

Todos estaban en el suelo, hombres y niños, los aurores se veían intentando reanimarlos, pero era en vano, en el camino se encontró con Hermione, sus lágrimas caían libremente, a sus pies había una pequeña niñita rubia.

- esta muerta Harry … MUERTA

Harry lentamente proceso esa información, ahora entendía lo que le quiso decir Bellatrix. Aquel maldito objeto mataba a los muggles exclusivamente, un arma mortal, pero que solo servia una vez y en un radio muy corto. Miro el paisaje lleno de niños tirados en la nieve, ¿Cuántos eran? No lo sabia, muy en el fondo sabia que era su culpa, no sabia si lo había aceptado o no, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que … no le dolía … ¿Por qué no le dolía?

_Son solo muggles … muggles … jajajaja ( la voz de esa mujer lleno su mente) _

**OoooOoooO**

Bellatrix llego con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer el mocoso iba por un buen camino, eso pondría de mejor humor al señor tenebroso, se suponía que ella no debía intervenir y cumplió sus ordenes, cuando entro al salón se encontró con el señor tenebroso torturando aquellos que lograron escapar de los aurores

- 3 SOLO 3 …..INUTILES … ENVIE A 10 PERSONAS Y SOLO REGRESAN 3 ….

- Lo … lamentamos señor ….

- Salgan de aquí

Ninguno espero a que le repitieran la orden y salieron lo mas rápido posible. El Lord se sentó en uno de los elegantes sillones.

- traigan a los niños ahora …. – ordeno el Lord

- pero … mi señor usted dijo …

- NADA … mi querido Lucios si no quieres verme enfadado tráeme a tu hijo.

Bellatrix sonrió, por fin su sobrino seria uno más de ellos, vio el rostro de su hermana que iba a replicar y con la mirada la hizo callar, al cabo de unos minutos, traían a Draco junto a otros de su misma edad.

**oooOoooOooo  
**

cuando Draco llego a casa para pasar la navidad se encontró con una desagradable noticia, en el recibidor estaba su tía Bellatrix, también se había encontrado con otro par de mortífagos en la entrada, eso solo significaba una cosa.

- debes aprender a dejar de emitir emociones Draco … se supone que esa es una habilidad de un Malfoy – dijo sutilmente

- tía – dijo con una inclinación – que … que gusto tenerte por aquí

- tan amable como siempre … pero el honor debería ser para ti …. Porque mi querido señor ha tomado esta casa como una de sus bases … no es genial … cada vez estas mas cerca de nosotros.

Draco había quedado como piedra, pero lo supo disimular muy bien mostrándose complacido, dio gracias a merlín saber bien ocultar sus pensamientos. Los días en su propia casa fueron negros, se encerró en su habitación y solo salía cuando era necesario, al cabo de unos días sus amigos también llegaron a la mansión, pues habían venido junto a sus padres.

Pasaban el tiempo en la habitación de Draco, trataban de evitar de comentar lo que sucedía en esa casa ya que las pareces tenían oído, al menos estaban tranquilos porque sabían que no iban a ser convertidos en esta oportunidad, pero si sabían que el Lord los quería allí.

Estaban seguros hasta aquella tarde, Lucius entro en la habitación de Draco sobresaltándolos.

- El Señor Oscuro quiere verlos – dijo sin preámbulos

El silencio inundo la habitación y nadie se movió.

- ¡muevanse! … acaso están sordos … - dijo antes de salir

- ¿para que nos quiere? – pregunto Pansy temerosa

- quizás nos quiera decir algo – dijo Blaise

- o quizás algo mucho peor …- dijo Draco antes de salir.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Vincent y Gregory salieron en silencio, en el camino varios los miraron con compasión, y luego atravesaron el gran salón. Habían pocos ahí, y el Lord se paro cuando los vio y les dedico una sonrisa. Pansy se estremeció

- los niños – dijo de manera irónica Voldemort - los había dejado para después, pero me di cuenta de que estoy rodeado de puros ineptos … me di cuenta de que hay que enseñarles a los niños desde pequeños y eso es lo que vamos hacer … Cruccio – dijo mientras le daba a Blaise, el se quejo y se mordía los labios para no gritar – ohhh así me gusta –Voldemort aplaudía, los torturo uno a uno, y el se veía cada vez mas contento

- vean… veanlos todos…. Lucius debo felicitarte por tener a un hijo así … el condenado es capaz de soportar mis _cruccio_ y seguir como si nada … vean como aguanta el dolor … ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERO QUE TODOS HAGAN ….

Nadie dijo nada, Lucius estaba quieto mientras torturaban a su hijo, lentamente el Señor Oscuro se acerco a la única mujer del grupo y le tomo la mano.

- espero que vean en Bella un ejemplo – dijo antes de levantarle la manga y ponerle la marca tenebrosa, ella dio un grito ahogado.

El ultimo en recibirla fue Draco, quien se mordió la lengua al sentir como le quemaba la piel, sentía como se destrozaba y ahora sentía el sabor metálico en su lengua, bajo la vista, no quería que ese ser viera en sus ojos todo el odio y asco que ahora sentía. El brazo le palpitaba y los ojos se le empañaban el dolor era caso insoportable. Volteo disimuladamente hacia Pansy y vio que ella tenia el rostro gacho con una mueca de dolor.

Ahora todo estaba perdido, ¿Por qué los había marcado? … no lo sabia… lo único que sentía en este momento era dolor, y mas dolor, en el brazo y otro mas profundo en el pecho, dio gracias a que la loca de su tía se acerco al Lord y este los envió a sacar a todos.

**oooOoooOooo**

**Hola, realmente lamento haberme tardado montones, pero no pude escribir antes, espero que les guste el capitulo, es que realmente estaba sin inspiración pero la forcé y me salio esto, espero k les guste y me digan si les gusta para seguir con esto o no ahora que tengo tiempo. **

**PD: si algo no esta coherente es porque no tengo beta **


End file.
